Mother is the Name for God for All Children
by PainfulXMemories
Summary: Sakura was left with two bundles of 'joy' in her arms. Sasuke denounced all three and lived his life alongside his bride Karin who is worthy of the Uchiha name. This story chronicles the life of Haruno Sakura, and her children Taro and Amarante.
1. June Bug

Mother is the Name for God for All Children

By: Paine W.

Edited Chapter 1

June Bug

Haruno Sakura watched as the nurse cleaned away the waste she left while giving birth. Separation anxiety slowly flowed into her system as she looked for her newborn children. As a medic ninja, Sakura knew why they had taken them away. They were born 37 months into her pregnancy; they were premature. They needed to be checked and watched over. Still, it was torture knowing she couldn't hold her children. It was all she had left.

"Hokage-sama." Her voice croaked as she called out to the leader of her village. "Where are they?"

"Be patient Sakura. You'll have them in no time." Senju Tsunade spoke with a smile on her face. "You were strong through this; however they need to be checked out. A bit eager in meeting their mother may have damaged their organs. I'm sure they are fine."

"Can you please go check?" Sakura asked, wincing.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright. Just don't get out of bed." Tsuande nodded at Sakura and then turned to Haruno-san, the widowed mother and a new grandmother. "Make sure she doesn't stand up. She needs to regain her strength."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Haruno Mikoto bowed. Tsunade left the room sighing. "Sakura." Mikoto turned to her daughter. "How do you feel?"

"Like I pushed two children out of my uterus." Sakura pushed herself up to make her a bit more comfortable. "I don't know whether or not I have two boys or two girls." The anticipation had started getting her giddy.  
"Be patient, it's not every day one gives birth. However, twins! I didn't know you were having twins."

Sakura looked away. "I didn't know either." Mikoto stood up from her chair and sat down next to her daughter on the bed. "Mom, I didn't know if I wanted to even see what they looked like in the scans. I was afraid. I still am. What if they look like him? What if they have his eyes? His personality. His…his sense of betrayal?"

"Sakura, as far as I am concerned, they are _your_ children. Not his. He just donated the necessary materials needed to procreate. He has nothing to do with those babies. You are their mother, and you are their father."

The door opened with a bang. Sakura, startled, looked up to find Tsunade with a baby in her arms, slowly followed by Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuuga Hinata with another baby in her arms.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. "Look what we have!" Naruto sat down next to Mikoto. Tsunade placed one child in the arms of its mother. Sakura looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms. She couldn't believe it. "She's a girl." Naruto spoke quietly. Sakura instantly noticed the tuft of pink hair on top of her daughter's head. A bit darker than her own, but beautiful. Tears of joy dropped from her eyes.

"Sakura, what are you going to name her?" Mikoto asked, staring at her granddaughter.

"Name. Haruno. She's a Haruno. And her name…Amarante. Flower that never fades." Sakura kissed her daughter's head.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Hatake Kakashi finally spoke. "May I hold her?" Sakura nodded and handed her daughter to her sensei, and most importantly, her father figure.

"Sakura-chan." Hyuuga Hinata's meek voice filled the silence that had followed after Sakura handed her daughter over to Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai Hinata-san."  
"This is your son." Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the word son. _Fraternal twins?_ She asked herself, reaching out for her son.

"Thank you." Sakura looked down at the boy sleeping in her arms. He was slowly being lulled from a sleep. Sakura noticed a clump of jet black hair on top of his head. Her heart raced as shelooked down at him. Would he have black eyes? Like his father? Would he look like him? She waited for him to open his eyes, and when he did, she noticed green. She smiled. This was her son.

"And his name?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Taro." She smiled. "Yes, Taro. My son." Sakura looked up at Kakashi. He smiled and then handed Amarante over to Sakura. Sakura looked at both of them. Taro was falling back into sleep while Amarante was already knocked out. "Mom." Sakura turned to Mikoto. "Can you take them to the nursery? They're a bit sleepy."

"Of course." Mikoto smiled and took her grandchildren in her arms. Sakura watched as the woman took away her progeny. Once the door was closed, Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Minna-san, if something were to happen to me, will you promise to take care of those two as if they were your own?" Sakura asked. "I need to know that you will take care of them and never let them feel the sadness of a lost mother if I am ever gone."

"Sakura." Naruto stopped her from continuing. "Don't say that. Nothing is going to ever happen to you."

"Naruto, I am a ninja. I know what is needed of me and if something were to go horribly wrong on a mission, or an attack, or anything. I need to know that my children are loved and taken care of. My dear old mother can only do so much."

It was Kakashi-sensei who spoke first. "Sakura-chan, I will take care of your children. I'm sure everyone will. However, they are hesitating because they do not like the idea of you dying."

"Nevertheless, I need to know. Will you all take care of my children?" She looked at each and every one of them. Naruto nodded his head and smiled. Hinata replied with a quiet "yes", and Tsuande smiled.

"You can always trust me Sakura." Tsunade sat down next to Naruto.

"Also, Kakashi sensei, can I ask you for a favor?"

Kakashi nodded.  
"If either of them forms the…blood line trait…can you teach them how to use it appropriately?"

"Of course." Kakashi leaned over and planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. "I need to go right now, but I promise. In the event that your daughter or son forms the Sharingan, I will be here to help them." Kakashi looked over at Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, you said you had some business with me?" Tsunade nodded and then looked over at Sakura.

"I will be back later to check on you." Tsunade left the room with Kakashi following her. Hinata sensed that Naruto wanted to talk to Sakura alone so she left by saying she was going to check up on Mikoto.

Naruto sighed as he watched Hinata close the door.

"Sakura-chan…"

"She's four months pregnant." Sakura stated smiling. "I'm a medic nin. Remember? Baka, her father is going to kill you." Sakura looked over at Naruto. "How long have you known?"

"She told me yesterday."

"What are you going to do?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Good." Sakura felt tears down her cheeks. "Naruto…"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura laughed. "I should have never fallen in love with him." Naruto stood up and walked over to her. "He didn't marry me. He married a girl he picked up from Sound?" Sakura's cries became fiercer. "I let him use me to pleasure himself, and the second he's done with me, he throws me aside?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm a horrible person, and because of my mistake. Because of our mistake, two lives have been tangled up in our mess."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I am horrible. I will never be a good mother. What will I tell them when they ask me who their father is? When I tell them that their father is the man who lives a few streets from us? The man who lives in a great home with a wife and their son? How will I be able to face him? He told me he didn't accept me as a wife and he would never accept the children? How could he say that?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"I am a disgusting person, to have slept with him. He used me, and when he didn't want me, he threw me away. He abandoned me. It was because of us that the Hokage didn't kill him! It was because of us that he was able to live comfortably at home. And now he pushed me away as if I was nothing. He called me a whore!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stared at him with shock. "We will get through this. We are here for you. Now, get some rest. I will talk to you about this some other time. Just get some sleep. You look worn out." Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Sakura stared at the door.

"I loved him." She whispered as sleep came over her. Two faces popped up in her head. They were the faces of two babies. Sakura smiled as sleep took her. She realized she had something important now to look forward to. Something that would destroy her romantic love. Something that would turn her inward towards her family. Smiling, she snuggled up in the bed and fell victim to the draught of sleep.


	2. Six Months Later

Six months later.

"Mom! I'm going to work!" Sakura shouted as she pulled on her medic uniform and walked out the door. Sakura was now fit to go back to work. After a long maternity leave, she was excited to start life-anew. Taro and Amarante were as sweet as two six month old children can be. Never did they tire her or her mother, never were they feisty. As the children grew, their appearances started to change from one another. The pale Taro had hair blacker than the night sky. His black eyes complimented his looks; but if you were to gaze in his eyes for a few minutes, you could see some jade specks. Amarante was turning out to look exactly the opposite of her brother. Dark pink hair, light green eyes, and beautiful skin. Although they were different in appearance; they were never apart.

Absentmindedly, Sakura walked towards the Konoha hospital. "Morning." She whispered to her co-workers as she walked to her small office. Opening the door, she looked at the stack of cases she had and sighed. _I hate charts. _Picking up the first chart, she read the name of the patient. "Uzumaki Megumi. Room 2" Smiling, Sakura walked out of her office and towards the examination room 2. Knocking on the door, she let herself in.

"Hinata-chan, Megumi-chan. How are you?" Sakura asked as she hugged one of her best friends.

"Sakura-chan, how good it is to see you. It was time for Megumi's check-up so I brought her to you." Hinata said as she smiled at her 18 month old daughter.

"Hai." Sakura responded as she performed the basic medical check up procedure. "So how are you?" Sakura said as she paused to write down the child's temperature. "How are you, your due date is soon, January 4th correct?" Sakura asked, looking at her very pregnant friend.

"Yes. This one was easier than my munchkin here." Hinata spoke as she smiled at her daughter. "Naruto-kun is hell bent on the fact that it is a boy. I don't care, as long as the child is healthy. I was talking to Neji-kun yesterday, he told me that Tenten-chan is with child again. I am so happy for them. They deserve all this happiness after what my clan put them through." Hinata confessed as she sat down in a chair.

"So do you and Naruto Hinata-chan. You have been through a lot."

"And what about your Sakura-chan? When are you going to love again?"

"Me? I don't know Hinata-chan. I guess I am sacrificing my love for the common good. I believe that I should be taking care of my children regardless if I have that love."

"Sakura-chan, I think you are holding onto Sasuke-kun."

"Actually Hinata-chan, I'm not. Now I can go on missions with the team without feeling anything. The twins have turned me inward to my family. I still care for him but it is more of a love that is shared among friends and not lovers. He chose his path and I chose mine. If he is content then I am content. And if you think I am alone, Hinata-chan, then you were misinformed. I have you, and Naruto-kun, and Sai and Kakashi-sensei, and Ino, and Tsunade-sama and my mother. That is all I need."

"What about the twins? Sakura-chan, they need a father." Hinata exclaimed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her back.

"That is why they have Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, and Sai. I don't think they need much more than that. Megumi is fine, just bring her for her next check-up and if you can't then I'll come over."

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she took the child from Sakura. "Is it okay if we set a play date for these three?"

"That'll be great. I'll bring them by tomorrow, it's my day off and I would love to talk to you as well."

"Okay, it's a play date." Hinata said as she and her daughter walked out of the room. Sakura watched as they left. _They are so happy._ Sakura thought as she walked out of the examination room and into her office. Opening up Megumi's file, Sakura wrote on the sheet of paper. _Immunization completed. Next date for Hep-A vaccine next appointment. Healthy at 34 pounds and 1'5" already. _ "Alrighty, next patient." Sakura said as she placed Megumi's file and then took the next one. "Hyuga Neji" She walked to the next examination room and smiled. "Neji-san, how are you?"

"Fine Sakura-chan." Neji stated as he nodded. "Can we please get over with this?" He asked as Sakura checked his blood pressure.

"I'll be quick. How are Tenten-chan and Setseyu doing?" Sakura asked as he checked his breathing.

"They are fine. I can't believe I'm a father already. Tenten is worse, she gets freaked out whenever the baby cries or someone calls her 'mother'."

"In due time she'll be fine, when I had Taro and Amarante I was scared but then I realized I had Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Kakashi-sensei there for me. Tsunade-sama and my mother as well. After seeing those factors, I wasn't so scared."

"Well nevertheless, Tenten and I were talking and Tenten told me to tell you this, and I agree. We want to help Taro and Amarante train when they get older. Any time they need help, they can come to us. We will not refuse Sakura-chan." Neji said as he stood up. Sakura looked at him as if she was about to cry.

"Thank you so much Neji-san." Sakura said as a tear dropped down her eye.

"It is an honor." He stated as he left. Sakura smiled as she walked to her office. Writing down everything in Neji's folder, Sakura opened the next one. "Uchiha Karin. Examination room 4" _And I thought my day was going by so well. _Sakura stated as she got up and walked to the room. Knocking on the door, she walked in to see Uchiha Karin and her husband.

"Good morning Uchiha-dono." Sakura smiled falsely as she sat down in her chair. "How is young Ryo doing?" She asked as she averted her attention to the little boy is Sasuke's arms.

"He's fine. Why are you here you ugly bitch?" Karin asked Sakura. Sakura just looked at Karin as if she was stupid.

"If you would like another medic, I can gladly reschedule your appointment." She smiled.

"No, it's fine." Karin gritted through her teeth.

"Alright, let's begin." Sakura pulled up her hair and stuck a pen through a small bun to hold it up. "Okay, you are about to complete your 1st trimester. Any complications?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I need you to lay down and lift your shirt." Sakura said. Karin did so as she laid in the bed. Sasuke watched Sakura as she placed her hands over Karin's stomach, letting a light produce to them. "The chakra-flow is good. This child will be an amazing ninja. Isn't that what you want? Strong children. Uchiha-san, you are fulfilling your dreams, congratulations."

"Cut the crap Sakura, is it a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, we need the Mullerian ducts to form into the female system or the Wolffian ducts to form into the male system; then we'll truly know Sasuke-kun. And if you would like to know, you other children. Your so called bastard-children-who-are-unworthy-of-your-love are doing fine without you." Sakura said as she wrote something down in a clipboard. "Your baby is doing fine Karin. Just get more rest. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Sakura walked out of the door to have Sasuke follow her. Forcing her to turn around. "They are not mine. Sakura, get over the fact that I do not love you. I didn't marry you because I don't love anyone. Karin was a better option because she is strong and she doesn't have as many ties as you. You should have killed those kids the second you found out." Instantly Sakura hit Sasuke across the face.

"Don't you ever speak about my kids like that. They are mine. I don't care if you don't want them. I will never take an innocent life. Not like that. Go to hell you asshole. What did I ever see in you?" Sakura fumed as she walked away. Slamming the door shut to her office, Sakura sat down.

_I hate you. My children will beat yours. As you told me, you are an avenger. Well so am I Sasuke-kun. I am the avenger of my children. Mother is the name of God on all the lips and hearts of children. I will be the God that brings destruction and humiliation to those who hurt her children. I am going to make you see that giving up on me, Taro, and Amarante was the worst mistake you ever made. Mark my words Uchiha Sasuke. I have one dream and that is to make you realize what a grave mistake you have made._


	3. Terrible Twos

**Age Two **

"Come on Taro! Smile for me!" Sakura exclaimed as she took pictures of her son and daughter. "Come on, be like your sister, one smile for mommy." Sakura pleaded. Taro just pushed the camera away from his face and the pulled a strand of his mother's pink hair.

"Mommy!! Up!!" Amarante cried as she hitched onto Sakura's leg. Sakura picked up her daughter who screamed in happiness as Sakura lifted her up over her head and turned around. Taro started smiling and immediately he stood up wanted to be lifted as well.

"MOMMY!!! ME TOO!!! Pwease!" He cried as Sakura smiled. She put down Amarante and then lifted Taro.

"Sakura, dinner is done, come one." Her mother spoke as she walked up to Amarante and picked her up.

"Grams!!!! I want Ramen!!" Amarante screamed like Naruto.

"She like Naruto, she die if eat too much Ramen." Taro tried to reason as he pulled on a strand of his mother's hair. "Naruto!!! I want see him. He give candy and Amarante eat all. Amarante no share. She my sister. I love her. I love her like you. You love me Mommy?"

"Of course I do, My, you two hang around at Naruto's too much. Come on, sit down. And do not make a mess. Mom, thanks for making dinner."

"Don't worry. I'm your mother. This is what I am supposed to do." Sakura's mother spoke as she smoothed her daughter's long hair.

"Mom, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much." Sakura said as her mother nodded.

"You never thank a mother. You just love her as she loves you."

"Mommy!!!! Taro my tomato!!!"

"Taro…"

"She ate tomato yesterday. I take today."

"MY TOMATO!!!" Amarante screamed shrilly. "I WANT TOMATO!!! MOMMY!!!!" She started to cry.

"I want tomato!!!"

"MY TOMATO!"

"AMARANTE!!! QUIET!! TARO IF YOU WANT A TOMATO THEN TELL ME, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE." Sakura yelled over the crying of her children.

"Sakura there are no more." Sakura's mother informed.

"Okay, some separate time is needed. Amarante, you are going to come with me. Taro you stay with grams.

Sakura picked her daughter up and then grabbed her bag. "I swear Amarante, why the hell do you and Taro love tomatoes so much?" Walking out if the door, she turned into the busy street full of busy people.

"Sowwy mommy." Amarante pouted her lips.

"That does not work with me young lady." Sakura said as she smiled. "If you want something then just _tell _mommy, don't shout. Mommy gets enough of that when Naruto-kun and Sai-kun fight. She doesn't need it at home too."

"Taro and I be nice. Promise."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Sakura laughed a small laugh that made Amarante hug her. "Let's get your brother many tomatoes, how about that?" Sakura said as she started to pick out the tomatoes from a stand.

"Sakura! How are you?" someone said. Sakura looked over to her right to see Karin smiling as if she were better than Sakura.

"Uchiha-chan, I am fine, how are you?"

"Karin, come on hurry up." Someone said as they walked out of the small store. He looked at Sakura who also smiled back as nicely as she could. "Sakura…, Amarante, what are you doing here?"

"We here to buy tomato for Taro. He want tomato so I buy for him. I love my brother."

"You should teach your brat to talk less." Karin spoke as she picked out some other veggies.

"My _child_ can speak all she wants to. It is better than being stoic all day."

"When I grow, I want be like mommy…she strong. She strong when dad die, she strong when she heal Taro owie. She strong. Mommy is great."

"When did their father die Sakura?" Karin smugly asked. She knew who the father of the children.

"Karin, stop it."

"No it is okay Uchiha-dono, the father of Taro and Amarante died when he betrayed everything his family name stood for. Now I must get going. Have a good day Uchiha-dono, Uchiha-chan." Sakura said as she paid the vendor .

"Tomatoes!!!" Taro cried as he lunged for the bag.

"Taro, sit down. I will give them to you." Sakura laughed as Taro stuffed his face full of the tomato. "Kami-sama."

Sakura looked at her children, they had gotten their food in all over their body. "Sakura," Her mother spoke. "I'll give the princess her bath in my room, you get Taro cleaned up in yours." She suggested.

"Alright mom, and then bring her over to my room. I'll let them sleep with me today since I won't see them for a while. Tsunade-sama is sending me, Kakashi, and Sai on a mission and I may not see them for a while. You'll be okay right?"

"Sakura, I'll be fine. They are my grandchildren. Of course I will care for them. I love them. Now hurry, Taro is falling asleep here." Sakura smiled and then took her son into the bathroom. Stripping him down, she placed him in the bathtub. Quickly giving him a bath, she smiled. _My son. Make me proud one day. _She noticed that he had fallen asleep. So she took him to her room and laid him down.

"My son."

Soon Amarante was placed next to her brother. "My daughter."

That night, Sakura felt as if her life was complete as she slept next to her avengers.

The next morning, as she ran alongside her sensei and friend, she thought of her two angels sleeping in her room. _Life is perfect._


	4. Genin Twelve

"MOM!" Amarante yelled as she ran into the small house. "Grams! Mom!" She yelled looking for her mother or grandmother.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a cloth napkin.

"Taro and I were stopped by the Uchiha boys and they were poking fun at Taro. They still are. Taro is fighting with them." Amarante said as she pulled her mother into the street. A few yards away, Taro and the oldest Uchiha boy were tearing at each other's skins.

"Taro!" Sakura yelled as she pulled her son off of who he didn't know was his half brother. "How many times Haruno Taro, do I have to tell you. I do not want you fighting."

"He started it." Taro seethed as he pulled away from his mother.

"Get inside the house. Ryo, Setsuyu go home. Your mother is probably waiting for you." Sakura commanded as she walked back inside of her house.

"TARO!" She screamed once she got back in the house. Taro cringed as he heard his mother and then turned to her apathetically. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT WANT YOU PICKING FIGHTS WITH THE UCHIHAS" She yelled.

"Mom, I was pissed off alright. I didn't think. I'm sorry. I just flipped out when they called us bastard children. I was pissed off. They even called Amarante a whore…like her mother." Sakura stood there wide eyed.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled for her mother. "Mom, can you take Amarante out. I think I need to talk to Taro, privately." Getting what she meant, Sakura's mother took Amarante and they went to go and shop for dinner later in the evening. "Taro, remember when you showed signs of the sharingan and then you asked me why you had it since you were not an Uchiha. I told you to keep quiet about that and never tell anyone. Correct?" She said as she sat down.

"Hai. I kept on asking you but you never told me."

"When you were younger, Tsuande-sama tested both you and Amarante to see if either of you had the genes that were needed for the sharingan. You did, Amarante doesn't. The reason I tested you was because I want to hide who your father was. Taro-kun, your father is, Uchiha Itachi. I didn't want anyone to know because he betrayed the village and I didn't want you affiliated with him." Sakura quickly lied. Uchiha Itachi had been dead for a while now. He was the best option. "So you are an Uchiha, but you were never acknowleged by the head of the clan nor were you or Amarante born into wed lock. Taro, I have already talked to kakashi-sensei, and he is going to help you train with your Sharingan. Did I tell you I was proud of you?"

Amarante and her grandmother walked the streets of Konoha. "Grams, why does mom always get mad whenever she sees an Uchiha?"

"She will tell you one day, for now, be a good girl and do not bother her. Your mother works hard to protect us and keep food on the table."

"That is why I want to be like mom when I grow up."

"That would be wonderful."

"We graduate tomorrow, I find out my genin team and get my headband."

"I still remember the day she got her hair band. She and your father were on the same team and she was so happy." Sakura's mother stopped in her tracks after realizing what she had just said.

"My father?"

"No! I meant your uncle. Naruto."

_No you don't grandmother. I know Taro activated his Sharingan. And now I know who my father is. Uchiha Sasuke. _

Amarante looked up to see Ryo and his father walking down the street talking to Naruto and his son Goro. Ryo stood there silently as Goro frowned upon the existence of Uchiha Ryo. Seeing that Uchiha Sasuke was there, she decided not to go over to them but it was Naruto who found them.

"Haruno-ue-sama, Amarante, how are you?" Naruto asked. The grandmother and granddaughter walked over to them.

"Naruto, Uchiha, how are you?" She smiled. Amarante looked up at her father who hadn't been looking at her at all. His vision was focused on a distant bird. _Why don't you love me? I love you with all my heart. Please. Please acknowledge me. I want you father. I cry for you every night. Please call me your daughter. Please hold me father. _Amarante stayed silent throughout the small conversation.

"Amarante-chan? Are you okay?" Goro asked nicely. He was like another brother figure to Amarante. She had grown up with him. Taro and Goro were good friends. Both practiced with each other.

"I'm fine Goro-kun, I was wondering if you could help me practice tomorrow."

"You? Practice, what are you? Five?" Ryo joked as he listen in on the conversation.

"I'm 12, for your information, and yes to practice. Can you Goro-kun?"

"I'll see, we do meet our genin teams tomorrow. I'm excited, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I hope we're together. That would be so cool. I mean we have been together from the start. If we worked together that would be so much fun."

"It would, wouldn't it."

"So how is your brother?"

"Mom is at home yelling at him. As usual."

"Haha."

Sasuke looked down at the girl that was Sakura's daughter. The girl had pink hair, just like Sakura, green eyes, just like Sakura, her pose, just like Sakura's."

"GRAMS! AMAR!" Taro came yelling for his family. Sasuke looked at the boy. He had black hair, black eyes, just like him"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MOM! SHE FAINTED!!!"

Immediately, Sasuke and Naruto ran towards the house.


	5. New Team Seven

**Okay, so I just saw Sweeny Todd and all I have to say is OMG. I mean OMFG. It was the sickest most coolest thing I have ever seen before. "I will have VENGENCE!!!" Okay, I am weird.**

"Sakura, you need to rest. You have an iron deficiency. Until that doesn't get cured, I cannot put you on missions." The Hokage said as she treated her patient. Sakura was laying in her bed with her son and daughter at her feet. Naruto, Hinata, and Goro sat next to the bed as Sasuke leaned darkly against the wall in a corner. Goro moved his blonde hair out of his face as he looked at the woman he called her aunt. His lavender eyes were full of worry.

"Are you okay obasan?" Goro asked as he looked at the worn out woman. Sakura nodded and then smiled at him.

"Obaasan-sama?" The pink haired Amarante called out to Tsunade-sama. "Is Ojasan going to be okay?"

"Your ojasan will be all right. I promise." Tsunade-sama said as she stood up. "I must get going, I have a lot to do. Sakura, take care, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Haruno-chan, Amarante, Goro, Taro." Tsunade-sama nodded as she walked out of the door.

"Well Sakura, I have a mission with Shino and Neji tomorrow so I should get home. Are you sure you don't want Hinata to stay with you?" Naruto asked as Sakura's mother walked out to start cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"I'm fine Naruto, but I have a favor to ask, could you let Goro stay over tonight, Taro may be in need of some…company tonight." Sakura said as she looked at her son who could not look at Uchiha Sasuke. Although Taro thought Sasuke was his uncle, he could not accept the fact that he had been denied by his own clan.

"Sure Sakura, that'll be fine." Naruto said. Getting up, he kissed Sakura on the head and walked out. Hinata gripped Sakura's hand for reassurance and then walked out.

"Be good for Sakura-chan and her mother Goro or you will have to face my wrath." Hinata warned as she walked out of the room.

"Take care Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked out.

"Thank you Sasuke-ku-….-chan. Say hello to Karin for me." Sasuke nodded and then walked out.

"Oja-san, do you mind if Amarante, Goro, and I go and eat dinner at Ichiraku's?" Taro asked, wanting to talk to his best friends what he found out.

"As long as your grandmother doesn't mind."

"Obaasan never minds"

Soon they were having dinner at the restaurant and talking amongst themselves.

"She told you that Uchiha Itachi was your father?" Goro asked as he ate his 4th bowl of ramen.

"Ya. I think mom was lying though. She would never let someone touch her unless she wanted it and mom would never love a traitor to the village." Taro said

"Uchiha Itachi is not our father Taro…"

"You know who it is?" Taro asked as he looked at his sister.

"The one and only Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke? How do you figure?"

"Why would you call a person on your own team Uchiha-dono? Also, grandma let it slip that mom was a genin with dad. Who is the only genin with the Sharingan that graduated with mom?"

"I think Amarante is right Taro, my mom and dad were talking about how much your mom did for Uchiha-san. They also said that Uchiha-san was a bastard for betraying family."

Taro just stared at his ramen. _That bastard hurt my mother. I will have vengeance. I will make sure he regrets everything he ever put us through. I will not take mom crying for him. I will not have Amarante crying for him. He will realize that he gave up the greatest people. _

"Taro-kun? Are you okay?" Amarante asked as she looked at her brother.

"I'm fine. Why would mom lie about all of this? She goes around telling people we were a product of her and Itachi. Why would she lie?"

"She wants to protect you two. She wants to protect you from the Uchiha name." Goro figured as he, Taro, and Amarante walked back to the small Haruno compound.

"Well, I'd rather be a Haruno than an Uchiha any day." Taro proclaimed. _I will have vengeance._

That night, both brother and sister laid in their beds thinking. Taro kept on talking about vengeance. _I am going to train harder and harder until he realizes what mess he made. I am going to beat Ryo's ass as best as I can. I will show Father that I am something. I too have the Uchiha eyes and I will train them. Tomorrow, I will go to Kakashi-sensei and ask him for help. Hopefully he can train me. Then, I'll help Amarante train. She will become strong and my asshole of a father will realize that he is a bastard._

Amarante sat crying in bed. _I want him to treat me as he treats his daughter. Like a princess. Why doesn't he want me? I never did anything. I never asked for this. All I did was be born. Mom…I love you. I want to be like you._

The next day, the new generation of genin got their ninja headbands.

"In Team 10, Nara Shotaro, Akimichi Ito, and Yamanaka Yuzuki. Your jounin will be Konohamaru" Shikamaru's daughter, Choiji's niece, and Ino's sister came up to receive their head gear.

"Team 8, Hyuga Tenushi, Aburame Shibi, Inuzaka Kunari. Your jounin is Kurenai."

"Team 7; Haruno Taro, Haruno Amarante, Uzumaki Goro. Your jounin, by special request of the Hokage; …

…Hatake Kakashi."


	6. Family Feud

Uchiha Ryo looked at the new team he was placed in. Flipping his black hair away from his eyes, he looked at Hyuga Taketo and Samari Kasumi, then he looked at his sensei Shikamaru. _Great, we have two kekkai gekkais. Wait, so does that bastard Taro. I can't believe he is our brother. Not that father cares, mother just warns us to stay clear of him and his slut mother. Especially his mother, that is the sickest thing I have ever heard someone do; if you can't find your own lover then doesn't secuded another. Whore. Mother is right. _Ryo looked at the quiet Taketo. His face was covered in the hair he had gotten from his father Neji. Taketo was already a master at weapons because of his mother. The other teammate was Samari Kasumi. Kasumi had blonde hair and was the daughter of one of his father's friends. _This chick is gonna keep us back. Someone please kill her soon._ Shikamaru flung his cigarette to the ground.

"Alright, let's go get some ramen and barbeque."

Haruno Taro, Haruno Amarante, and Uzumaki Goro looked up at their new sensei. For Amarante, Kakashi was the closest thing to a father figure she had and she loved him. "Since I already know you morons, I've decided that I will progress to the second part of my…test." Kakashi spoke as he led the way to the training grounds. _These morons remind me of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Please don't be anything like them. _"Alright," Kakashi spoke as he got to the three posts. "I have two bells, whoever can get them will be able to stay with me and train in my genin group. Whoever cannot get the bell will be forced to return to the academy," Kakashi leaned against a tree and then took out his Icha Icha Paradise. "now, I give you until sundown. Start!"

Immediately the three 12 years hid behind a few bushes, contemplating what they were going to do. "Some one is going to have to sacrifice themselves." Taro spoke in a hushed tone as he kept a focus on their new sensei. He took out a shuriken and threw it angled at a tree so that the blade hit an angle confusing Kakashi who still knew where they were.

"I'll do it." Goro whispered.

"No, I will." Amarante spoke as she tied her hair back. "There are two Harunos here, if I lose then it won't be bad. Don't worry, I'll get them next year. Okay, so what is the plan."

"How good is your genjustu now Amarante?" Taro asked knowing the answer as she looked at him with what-the-fuck-eyes.

"You know I can manipulate for a few minutes at a time. How is that going to help us…wait a minute. Shit, I got it. So I'll distract him with a genjutsu." Amarante said as she looked at her brother.

"I'll go at him with a shuriken and then Taro can sneak up and steal the bells." Everyone nodded at the plan. "Alright, 3…2…1…Go!" Amarante formed some hand signs and then let her genjutsu take into effect. Soon Kakashi was seeing the love making of two female as Goro came at him. "Alright, go!" And immediately Goro came at Kakashi, throwing kunai and shuriken as Amarante came after him with senbon needles; her specialty. Taro immediately ran past Kakashi and then stood at one of the posts with both bells in hand. He had done it. They had done it. When Taro looked down at his hands, he found nothing.

"Yo" Someone said from above and immediately Taro was trapped. Goro noticed this and came after him. "I don't think so." Kakashi said as Goro's foot became trapped in a net and then was forced to hand upside down. Amarante walked up to Kakashi smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Amarante?"

"May I please have a bell?" She said as she pouted.

"Nice try Amarante. I've decided. All of you pass."

"We haven't even gotten a bell yet."

"Actually this was just a test to see if you were compatible with each other and it is evident that you are. I am proud to teach a genin team that is this advanced." Kakashi said impressed. "Alright, well I want you here tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Be there." Kakashi poofed away.

"Okay, so that means 10, alright, well I gotta tell dad about the first day. Dad will be so proud. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Say hi to Sakura obaasan and your grandmother I say hi." Goro ran off to be with his mother, father, sister and new brother.

"Come on Amarante, let's go home." Taro said as Amarante looked at her brother. "What's wrong Amarante?" He asked as he sat down next to his twin sister. She didn't respond and he immediately knew who this was about. _His Father. _"You're thinking about him aren't you?" He asked. Immediately, Amarante dug her face it his chest as she cried. "Amar, come on, at least we have mom. Stop crying come on."

"Why doesn't he love us?" She cried into his chest, clutching to his shirt.

"Because you are a bastard child. That's why." Someone spoke. Amarante looked up from her brother's chest to see Ryo, Taketo, and Kasumi walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Taro seethed as he looked at Goro. Kasumi smirked at the crying Amarante as she stood up after her brother.

"What a burden your sister is." Kasumi laughed as she attempted to flirt with Taro. "Now, if I were on your team," She began as she pushed Amarante out of the way so that she fell down.

"Kasumi, Ryo, shut the fuck up and go home. Are you alright Amarante?" Taketo asked as he helped her up.

"You're not the boss of me Taketo, so stop acting like one." Ryo said as he pushed him. Taketo pushed back. "Don't touch me bastard."

"Go to hell asshole." Taketo said back.

"Come one guys, let's go home." Amarante suggested. Ryo pushed her out of the way and onto the ground as he continued his verbal tirade at Taketo. Immediately Taro punched him in the face and then kicked him.

"Never touch my sister again." He seethed and lunged at him. Taketo stopped Taro from doing anything rash as Kasumi helped Ryo up. "I am going to make you and your fucking ass of a father realize who the hell I am. MY NAME IS HARUNO TARO. Let me go Taketo!"

"No until you calm down. Ryo, Kasumi, go home and stop fucking with these two." Taketo said. Kasumi looked at Ryo and noticed he was bleeding.

"Ryo-kun! Let's go home. You're bleeding." Ryo nodded. He then walked up to Taro and spit in his face.

"See you tomorrow…bastard." Taking Kasumi, he walked away.

Taketo immediately let him go. Taro wiped the spit of his face with his sleeve. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" He seethed at Taketo who had walked over to Amarante who was bleeding.

"I didn't let you because Uchiha would probably complain until you were kicked out. There are other places you can kick his ass, just not here. Are you okay?" He said as he diverted his attention towards Amarante.

"I'm fine. Thanks Taketo for helping us, right Taro?" Amarante said as she looked at her brother with a you-better-apologize-or-I'll-have-mom-kick-your-ass look.

"Thanks, I'll take her home. Thanks for your help." Taketo nodded and then walked away. Amarante and Taro walked home. As soon as their mother saw them, she became worried.

"Kakashi sensei made you bleed on the first day? What the hell. I am going to talk to him. He can't go—"

"Mom, that wasn't Kakashi sensei" Taro spat as he watched his mother bandage up his sister.

"Then who was it?"

"Uchiha Ryo."

"What did you do this time Taro?!" Sakura yelled as she cleaned dirt off his face.

"Taro didn't do anything. He came provoked us. He pushed me and then Taro got mad so he went to go attack Ryo. If it wasn't for Taketo, Ryo would be a bloody pulp and Taro would have been in a whole bunch of trouble." Amarante said as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Hyuga Taketo?" Sakura's mother asked as she placed some dinner places down.

"Hai Obaasan, Taketo helped me up and he even made Ryo go away. He was so nice to me. I think he is a nice gentleman."

"All men of the Hyuga household are gentleman." Sakura spoke as she smirked. _It seems my daughter had formed a crush._

"Let's invite him and his family for dinner tomorrow." Sakura's mom suggested.

"Oh mom, can we?!" Sakura begged her mother. 

"Of course, we haven't had dinner with Neji and Tenten in a while."

"Mom?" Taro asked as he picked at his food.

"Taro?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"About what?"

"About who my true father is?"

"What?"

"Mom," Amarante spoke. "We know Uchiha Sasuke is out father."

Sakura dropped her chopsticks.


	7. Chunnin Losses

"W-w-where d-ddid y-you h-hear t-t-that?" Sakura asked as she looked at Taro. Taro just looked at his mother full of anger and annoyance. Amarante on the other hand sat silently in her chair with her hands folded on her lap. Sakura's mother looked at her daughter with worry and reassurance.

"Do try to tell me that he isn't mom. He obviously is. We found out from piecing together information. We aren't stupid mom. We just want to know why you lied to us." Taro asked as he put his chopsticks down on his plate.

"I didn't lie." Sakura said as she stood up and looked outside her window. Her breathing had become shallow and she felt faint. "I just tried to keep the truth away from you." She confessed as tears started to cascade down her ivory face. "I did that to protect you. Now, since you already know, then I think you deserve to know the entire truth."

"When I was younger, I was in love with your father. I would do anything to make him notice me. He never did. He left me to seek vengeance on his brother and I thought I was never going to see him again. One night, I was on a mission. I was hoping to get it done as soon as possible but I was given a few days. On my way back, I found your father hurt. He was all by himself. Left alone. I healed him and we retreated to a cave because it was raining. I had all my ninja gear so we shared my blanket and tried to stay warm. One thing led to another and next thing I knew I was his." Sakura stopped to take a deep breath.

"Next morning, I wake up to find myself all alone. I looked around for him for a day and then I just walked home. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. Tsuande-sama told me to wait, so I did. When your father came back to Konoha, the first thing I did was go to him. It was then I found out about that Sasuke had married. I told him about you two and he told me that I was a whore and that I was trying to get him back for marrying another. After that, I just stopped…telling him…that I loved…him." Sakura sat down on the floor. Immediately Amarante ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"We love you for that mom. You have been there for us whenever we needed help. We love you for being strong. We don't hate you for doing what you thought was best." Amarante spoke as she held onto her mother from behind.

"Amar is right mom. It is because of you that we are so strong. And also, you have me right? You have me, Amar, grams. You have everyone. Right?" Taro said as he kneeled in front of his mother. "Come on, let's finish dinner." Taro said as he helped his mother up from her bed. "Mom, let's go."

The following night, Sakura had invited Neji and Tenten over for dinner along with their son Taketo, and daughter Aiko. They smiled as they ate dinner as Taketo and Amarante slyly looked at each other. "Thank you so much for dinner Haruno-un-chan." Tenten and Neji had said to Sakura's mother as she smiled.

"I love to cook so it was no problem at all." She had said before deciding to turn in early. Sakura, Neji, and Tenten talked as Amarante, Taro, and Taketo listened.

"That mission was a suicide mission for them. It is a wonder they got out safe." Sakura talked to the Hyugas as she sipped her tea.

"I know, but you know Sai better than anyone Sakura, you know that suicide missions are nothing for him, asking a girl out though…now that is trouble for dear old Sai. He and Ino have been on and off since god knows when. Their daughter needs to be with both of them." Tenten spoke referring to Ino and Sai's illegitimate daughter they had named Naina.

Taro nodded his head at the mention of the girl. She too, like every other young girl in Konoha wanted him. _I can't even eat peacefully around Naina. She tries to ask me out everyday._ "Taketo, how do you like your team?" Amarante asked breaking Taro's streak of hateful thoughts.

"They're okay, we're a team. It's nice to have someone strong on the team to practice with but they're both pains in the asses." Taketo truthfully said as he looked at Amarante.

"I'm sure their fine." She mumbled as she blushed. Taketo smiled at her and then turned his attention back to his parents and Sakura.

"The Chunnins will be coming up soon. I'm trying to help Taketo as much as I can. I hear Kakashi is helping Taro here with the Sharingan. Naruto is training his son on the side as well. Are you going to be helping Amarante?" Neji asked.

"I haven't been able to but I talked to Tsunade-sama and she is giving me a few days off a week to help her. She hasn't formed the Sharingan because she never got the genes for it but Tsunade-sama says that she still may but it is unlikely." Sakura whispered.

"If she ever needs to train with someone she can always come to me." Tenten spoke as she watched her young daughter fall asleep on her lap. Suddenly, she felt a tingling in her head. "Did you just feel that?"

"Yes" Sakura and Neji said getting up. Sakura turned to the children. "Be good, we'll be right back." And soon the two jounin and one ANBU were out of the house.

"Wonder what that was all about." Taro said as he got up and sat in front of the TV. Amarante followed and sat next to her brother

"They'll tell us once they find out." Taketo stood and sat next to Amarante making her blush. "So, what are we watching?"

Back in the meeting place, all the chunnin, jounin, and ANBU stood in front of the Hokage. "There have been sightings of the Akatsuki with newer and deadlier members. We are not certain of who or what they are but they have a powers we have only heard of. Nevertheless, we must proceed with our lives. We will go on with the chunin exams with increased security. NOW LEAVE!

_4 months later…_

"MOM!!!!" Amarante came running into the house. "MOM! ME AND TARO ARE IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS!!!" Sakura turned around to see her daughter jumping, excitingly, and her son smirking.

"My children, I am so proud of you." Sakura exclaimed as she hugged them. "Taro, Kakashi-sensei will be coming over soon to help you train. Amar, I am off today so I want to see your progress understand? The exams are in three days. I have a mission the day of but when I come back, I want to see the chunnin vests…understand?"

"Hai."

"My children."


	8. Cherry Blossoms

**I am so sorry I have been lax at updating but I have to work and like I said, my cousins are still here and now they want to spend New Years with me. God, I am actually typing this in my closet. Song of the day: I Want to Break Free by Queen**

Sakura prepared for her new assignment. All she had to do was go to the Hidden Village in the Mist and pick up a scroll. This seemed easy for her but there was one problem; she only had one team mate coming along with her and it just had to be the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Groaning, Sakura packed her bag with the necessary items needed. "Tsunade-sama seriously hates me." Sakura whispered as she picked up her gloves. Tying her shoulder length hair into a hair ponytail, Sakura walked into Taro's room and sat down in his bed looking at him. "Be good for Grams. I love you." She kissed his forehead and then walked across the hallway to Amarante's room. "Be good. Do not pester Taketo-kun like I pestered your father." Sakura whispered as she pushed Amarante's hair out of her face. "I love you." Kissing her goodbye, Sakura walked back into the hallway to find her mother. "Bye mom, if they are any trouble, tell them that I will kill them. Alright mom, expect me back in three to four days tops. Arigatou." Sakura kissed her mother and walked out the door.

Sakura's mother whispered "Godspeed my child." as she watched her daughter shrink away. Blowing out the small candle in her hand, Sakura's mother retreated back to her room and then crept into her sheets. Letting sleep consume her, she smiled. _Life is perfect._ In a few hours, she would wake up her two beautiful grandchildren and then make them breakfast, they would go to the chunnin exams and make her and Sakura proud by getting a chunnin vest. _My grandchildren are everything. Thank you my daughter for making the right decision twelve years ago. I am proud of you for that and know that I will always love you._

Sakura slowly walked to the main gate, dreading to see the face of Sasuke. She had never been on a mission alone with him and she didn't want to start now. Soon, the form of Sasuke came into view as Sakura slowly walked to him. "You're late." Was his only response as he started to walk out of the gate and into the forest. Sakura followed nodding and keeping her distance away from the Uchiha. "Why are you?" He asked a couple of minutes later. Sakura looked up to find Sasuke looking at her with his head turned so that only half of his face was visible.

"I have children I take care of." Was her response as she walked up to him so that they were walking side by side. "Unlike you, I have only my mother to help me and she can help me so much. You have Karin who doesn't do anything all day but take care of your Uchiha home." She seethed as she walked away from him and then continued down the dark forest road. Sasuke replied with his usual "Hn" and then shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked as he noticed how Sakura swayed her hips as she walked. _God, I can't stand being at home anymore. I am going to kill Karin one of these days. Also, I need to apologize to Sakura. Naruto won't let me rest until I do. He'll kill me. Well this mission was given to me and her to talk. Stupid Naruto and his influence over Tsunade-sama. Some one, strike me with lightning…now._

Back in Konoha, Taro woke up an hour after his mother left. _I am going to beat some asses today. _Groaning as he got up, Taro did his usual stretches and then walked out of his bedroom. Clearing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked into the bathroom to find it locked. _Ouch._ He rubbed his nose as he opened his eyes. _I swear, if Amar is in there, I will kick her ass. _Knocking on the door, he shouted "AMAR! Hurry up!"

"Shut up Taro!" She seethed as she looked for a feminine necessity. Pissed off, she opened the cabinets in need for this particular necessity. Finding it, she quickly placed in on and then opened the door to find her brother still in his night clothes. "Hurry the hell up Taro. We're going to be late." Pushing past him, Amarante walked over to the kitchen and quickly ate her grandmother's cooking.

_Whose fault do you think that is? _Taro grumbled as he walked into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he turned on the shower and then quickly finished up his necessities as he yawned. Back in the office of the Hokage, Kakashi finally convinced Tsunade to let him do what he originally wanted to do with Sasuke. "Do you hear me Hatake?" Tsunade warned. "If the kid comes back dead, you will have to answer to me. I understand that you want this kid to be your prodigy but you must have him back in exactly two years. After he finishes his exam, you can take him. Train him to become strong Kakashi and I want you back as soon a possible, understand?"

"Hai. I have already talked to Sakura and she is okay with it. She will be training Amarante while I train Taro to use the sharingan and Naruto is training his son. Thank you for this leave Tsunade-sama." Kakashi walked out of the office and towards the home of Uzumaki Goro. "Come on, let's go pick up Taro and Amarante." Goro sleepily followed. Soon Taro and Amarante had joined him as they walked over to their meeting spot. "Alright, I want you at the written exam in exactly one hour. Bye!" He poofed away leaving the three by themselves.

"Come on, let's just go there and get this over with." Amarante yawned as she and her brothers walked toward the building. Goro started to nod off as Taro laid his head against his sister's shoulders.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't team loser." Someone said. Amarante looked up to find Ryo, Taketo, and Kasumi waiting in front of the building door.

"Fuck you Ryo." Goro remarked as he looked at the miniature Uchiha. "Who the hell let you take the chunnin exams?"

"Obviously our sensei. But who let a weakling like you enter the chunnin?" Kasumi asked as she poked Amarante.

"Stop it will you two, for once?" Taketo asked bored of the arguments his teammates always started.

"Taketo, mind your own business." Ryo demanded as he pushed Taro.

"You have got to be fucking with me." Taro said as he pushed back and soon the two were punching and kicking each other.

"TARO! STOP IT!" Amarante screamed but to no avail. Suddenly sand separated the two and kept them glued to a wall.

"You two should stop fighting." Someone said. Amarante turned around to find Gaara leaning against a post.

"GAARA-OJI-SAN!" Amarante screamed as she ran to him. Hugging him, she smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he looked at him.

"Naruto told me about how you three were in the chunnin this year and I thought I would come and see. Also, since I am the Kazekage, I kind of have to be here. Now Taro, why were you fighting?"

"No reason Oji-san…can I go?" Taro asked still stuck to the wall.

"I guess." Gaara let both boys down. Walking past them, he knocked on the door to the main building. The door opened to reveal Iruka-sensei who let the younglings in. "Good luck." Soon, they were all sitting taking the written examination. Taro sat looking at the paper. _As long as I don't cheat then I can win. This is such a bother. Might as well try. _Amarante seemed to understand everything. She was the only one not freaking out. _Cha! This is stupid. Basic geometry and algebra, just hidden under huge ass number. Goro and Taro better see it or I'll kick their ass. _Goro just did what he knew best…he slept. Soon, many people were disqualified and there was only 27 people left in the room. All had passed to the second part of the test…the finding of the scrolls.

Taro, Goro, and Amarante had heard the dangers of being in the forest but they didn't let that get to them. Once they were inside, they rushed over to find the scrolls and once they did, they reached the safe house with out any mischief. They knew that Ryo was attempting to hurt them but Taketo made sure he was not able to. "Alright, we've passed the second part. One more to go." Goro said as they walked into an arena. They realized what the third part was; a one on one fight.

First was Taketo and Goro. Both cousins fought with equal strength but in the end it was a tie. Byukagan verses Byukagan proved to be an equal battle leaving both Taketo mad and Goro mad that they couldn't beat eachother.

After was two other ninjas and in the 9th battle, it was Taro verses Kasumi. _You have got to be kidding me. _Taro thought as he fought against the annoying fan girl. He simply used kunai and taijutsu to defeat her, not wanting to burn up any more chakra. _This girl needs serious help. This was so easy._ Not wanting to hurt her too much, Taro held a kunai at her throat. "Just give up." He spat and when she did he walked away annoyed. _I wanted to fight that bastard._

The last battle was between two of the most unlikely people: Uchiha Ryo and Haruno Amarante. Amarante was not ready to fight him. She knew that her emotions would fog her perception. "Are you ready?" Ryo asked looking at his half sister. She nodded and soon there was kunai being thrown at each other. Ryo turned his sharingan on as Amarante activated her Mystic healing hands hoping to rearrange some nerves in the bastard. "Surrender." Ryo kept on telling her as he punched her in the stomach. Spitting out blood, Amarante lunged to attack her half brother.

On their way back from the Hidden village of the mist, Sasuke and Sakura walked into a small inn. "We need two rooms." Sakura asked the old woman behind the counter. The woman smiled and replied that they only had one room available. Tired, they took it and then lay in bed.

"So, Taro and Amarante must be as old as Ryo."

"Why are you asking about them now?"

"I can't ask about my own?"

"So they are your children now?"

"Of course, I was wrong to neglect my responsibility but those two need a father and I will, if you let me."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?"

"That is their decision but I want you to at least acknowledge them…if not me."

"Sakura, what if I was to tell you that I regret ever marrying Karin, would you believe me?" Sasuke asked as he laid in the bed.

"No. The great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't regret anything." Sakura said as she laid as far away from him as she could.

"What if I admitted that I did regret it, I was wrong to leave you stranded when you were pregnant and I want to make it up to you."

"What? By marrying me? To late Sasuke, you are already married."

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"Why didn't you ever remarry?"

"Who would want to marry an unwed mother with two kids?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"Lee, some of the other ninja. They didn't care. They wanted you and they, to this day, ask for your hand and you refuse. Why?"

"I have my own reasons Sasuke."

"Answer me."

"I can't." Sakura stood up and looked out the window. She couldn't let him know the real reason for being alone. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I cant tell anyone."

"Sakura, if it matters, I think I've fallen for you."

Ryo kicked the already fallen Amarante. "You worthless piece of shit." Grabbing her by her hair, he lifted her up. Amarante drive a kunai into his leg and he let he go. "That's it. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." He ended up engulfing the fallen girl in the flame. Using her healing capabilities, she healed her burn marks.

"I hate you!" She fumed as she threw her senbon needles at Ryo.

Sakura turned around when Sasuke confessed to her. "Now?"

"I guess I'm a teme like Naruto says." He forced her against the window and kissed her.

Ryo's arm was covered with senbon needles but still, he produced his Katon. "Why don't you die!" He threw kunai at her. Then suddenly, he formed a specialized jutsu that looked like a fireball but it was a blue fireball. Amarante jumped out of the way and threw another batch of senbon. Suddenly Ryo was behind her with two kunai.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke. "We can't." She whispered as she pulled away from him and then ran out the door. Deep inside the forest she found a water spring and there she rested trying to think over what had just happened. What she didn't know, was that there was a few ninja watching her; ready to attack.

Ryo was about to pin Amarante to the floor but Genma stopped him. "Enough, Victor is Ryo, MEDIC NIN!" Two medic ninjas came and took Amarante to the hospital, Taro and Goro following close behind. They noticed that Kakashi sensei was right with them.

Suddenly, Sakura was backed into a corner by five ninja. No one was there to save her. Sasuke had decided to give her time so he had gone to the restaurant to get some Sake. He felt something wrong. On his way back, he heard a scream and quickly he ran into the forest. Sakura's chakra could be felt but it was faint. Pillaging around he looked for her and then found her, bleeding. Her breathing was faint, he tried to lift her up but she stopped him. "No…let me go…please take care of…them…Tell them I love them….please. Sasuke…"

Amarante, Taro, Goro, Taketo, Ryo, and many of the other ninja stood before the judges of the chunnin exams. "Those of you who have passed have passed based on your performance and not your outcome. The following have accepted as chunnin. Uchiha Ryo, Nara Aiko, Tenshu Irachi. Uzumaki Goro, Hyuga Taketo," the list went on until "Haruno Amarante and Haruno Taro."

_Mom will be proud. _Taro and Amarante both thought.


	9. Tragic Flowers

**I am so sorry this is late. I wanted to write sooner but I was dragged around for hours at the mall. I need to seriously kill my cousins.**

Taro and Amarante ran to their home right after receiving their chunnin gear. Proud that they had received them, they couldn't wait to see their grandmother's and mother's faces when they told them that they were now chunnin. "Obaasan!!" Amarante yelled as soon as they walked inside their home. Walking into the main quarters, they found their grandmother sitting on the couch crying with Tsuande-sama and Hatake Kakashi sitting there stoically. Naruto and Neji were also there. "Obaasan? What's wrong?" Sakura's mother quickly walked over to her grandchildren.

"My children." She cried as she hugged them; not letting either of them go. Taro and Amarante stared at each other as their grandmother clutched onto them.

"What's going on?" Taro asked. "Where is mom?" he quickly asked. Tsunade lifted their grandmother off of them and told Neji to take her to her bedroom. Then wiping her eyes, she led the twins to the couch.

"Now, whatever I say, know that I am with you. Taro, Amarante, on a mission I had previously sent you mother on, she was murdered. I am sorry. You need to be strong for your grandmother and each other." Taro stared at Tsuande in shock as Amarante started to shake her head.

"No. That's not possible. No. Taro! Tell them that they're wrong. Taro. Tell them!" She started to shake him as she broke down.

"Amar. Stop it." Taro said as he held onto her. "Amar." He held onto her as she cried in his chest. Taketo and Goro had arrived after hearing the news to see if they were okay. Taro, taking responsibility of the situation, pulled Amarante off of him and handed her to Taketo. "Take her to her bedroom Taketo and stay with her." Taketo silently nodded and then helped Amarante up and into her bedroom. Taro stood up and looked at the ninja around him. "What now?" He strongly asked Tsunade.

Taketo laid Amarante down in her bed and then sat next to her on the other side. She quickly sat up and started to cry into his chest. Not knowing what to do, he did what his father did every time his mother cried; he put his arms around her and held her close to his heart. Gently, he smoothed her hair as he tried to hear what was going on inside.

"We'll hold the funeral tomorrow Taro. And then after the funeral, Kakashi and I need to talk to you. Taro, I want you to take care of yourself. Naruto and Hinata have agreed to stay with you all night, will you be all right Taro?" Tsunade asked, worried because she was not seeing any emotion from the young boy. "Taro, I am talking to you."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I'll be at your office later, there is no need for Naruto-san and Hinata-chan to trouble themselves over us. We will be fine." Taro sounded like he was reassuring himself. Tsunade nodded and then looked at Kakashi.

"I'll stay nevertheless, Tsuande-sama, let me walk you home. Taro, go to bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi said as he walked out of the door. Tsuande followed and soon Naruto and Neji meet up with them. "Naruto, Neji, Tsunade-sama, we need to talk about this." Kakashi led them over to the sake bar and they sat talking about Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth Tsuande-sama?" Naruto asked as he looked at his cup.

"The only people who know the truth are you Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten, and her mother. If we tell the others, they will wait forever for something that may never happen. Sakura is dead to the village right now. That is all we know. Now, you should get back to Sakura's home Kakashi and remember, no one knows the truth. We hold the funeral tomorrow, I expect to see all of you. Good night." Tsuande stood up and walked away.

"I'll come by tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked away and towards his home. Sleeping against his wife, he prayed that all this never happened.

Neji and Kakashi walked back to Sakura's. Neji, walking up to Amarante's room, knocked gently on the door and then a few minutes later he entered the room. Opening it, he noticed his son holding a sleeping Amarante. "Come on Taketo." He whispered. "I'll wait on the porch." Taketo nodded and then gently pulled away from Amarante.

"No, don't go. Please." She whispered in her sleep.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. I promise. He whispered as he pulled her sheets over her. She let go and fell back asleep. Taketo looked at her and then walked away. "Father, let's go." He spoke and silently father and son walked away to return the next day to escort Amarante, her grandmother, and Taro to their mother's funeral.

The rain poured over their heads as if the gods were crying. Amarante cried against Kakashi as their grandmother held onto her grandson. All of Konoha cried for the death of the loved Sakura. Everyone except Karin and her sons. They stood silently in the customary black proud of the fact that she was dead. Looking over at her husband, Karin noticed that his eyes were red. _He'll get over her. _Looking back ahead she watched as Amarante stepped forward and placed a single white rose in front of her mother's picture. She stepped back and walked towards Kakashi who held her. _That should be me. _Sasuke thought as he looked at the pink haired girl. _I messed up. That girl…Amarante is my daughter. I should be helping her…not Kakashi. _

The funeral was over and Konoha and returned indoors to suffer their lost. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai sat drinking as the talked about Sakura. "This is not fair to Taro and Amarante." Naruto spoke as he looked at his cup of sake.

"It's best for them, it'll let them move forward and not always look back." Kakashi spoke as he missed around with Sakura's ninja head band.

"Still it's not right." Sai spoke and then lifted the cup to drink.

"What is going to happen to them?" Naruto asked. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke looking out of the window.

"If Taro says yes, I am leaving with him to train him." Kakashi spoke looking at Sasuke. Sasuke continued to look outside. "Since he has the Sharingan, he needs to be trained and it would be better to be trained somewhere other than Konoha…for him atleast." Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy.

"And what about Amarante? She loses her mother and her brother." Naruto said.

"Tsuande-sama has made a decision for her. That is all I know."

Back in the Haruno home, Taro and Amarante slept in their mother's room, reminiscing. Taro thought of the strength his mother had as Amarante remembered her compassion. Taro also began to think about the proposition Kakashi had told him.

"Amar?"

"Tar?"

"Kakashi sensei wants to take me away for a few years to train."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Do you want to go?"

"I need to get away from here Amar."

"How long?"

"Two, three years max."

"Taro?"

"Amarante?"

"Do you want to go?" 

"Do you want me to go?"

"I asked you first, and answer truthfully Taro."

"I do, I wanted to for a long time in order to strengthen my Sharingan."

"Taro?"

"Amar?"

"Tsuande-sama came up to me today."

"And?"

"She had decided to take me in as her apprentice."

"Like mom."

"And you'll become strong Taro. Go. Seriously. Let's do this."

"For mom?"

"For mom."


	10. Strong and Steady

Tsunade stared at the young girl. Haruno Amarante stood, in her mother's training clothes. Amarante had found them when she helped her grandmother pack. They were tucked away in a corner of Sakura's cabinet. Now, Sakura's mother was gone. She had left her grandchildren for a few months for a breath of fresh air; as they had been told. Taro left the same morning with Kakashi to start their training and now, she stood in front of the Hokage looking exactly like her mother.

"Amarante. I am very vigorous in my training. I am pushy, harsh, and mean. You better be prepared to face my wrath anytime I feel like it. You will be pushed until I feel you competent enough to be a qualified medic-ninja. Do you understand?" Tsuande's voice radiated as she talked to the young girl.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She spoke as bowed.

"Alright, now, I am going to give you a few books that I want you to read. It will re-teach the basics you already know and teach you other necessary information you need to know before we engage you into the world of healing. The first book I give you is a book you have probably have already read. Basic chakra." Tsuande handed the girl a green bound book. "The second book is Mystic Healing: A Guide to Medical Chakra. This will teach you the basics of chakra healing." The red book was laid against the green one. "The third book is a standard Anatomy and Physiology book. I will test you on all the muscles, organs, tissues, nerves, etc… in exactly one week. Now go. Read these books and understand all the information. I have my duties, I have given you yours. Now go!"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Amarante spoke as she walked away. Down the hall and flight of stairs, Amarante continued her walk to her home. Opening the door, she expected to smell her mother's cooking or her grandmother's perfume, but she smelled nothing. Sighing, Amarante changed out of her clothes and pulled on one of her brother's large shirts and her own shorts. Opening her refrigerator, she pulled out a few tomatoes and started to slice them. Pulling out some three minute ramen, she made her lunch and then sat down. Opening the first book, she started reading and soon, she was engulfed in the world of chakra, healing, and anatomy.

"Amarante-san?" Someone spoke knocking in the door. Amarante's head jerked up as she heard the door. Standing up, she walked over to the door to find Goro standing there. "Let's go get some Ramen." He offered. Gladly excepting, Amarante quickly changed into her mother's genin training clothes and then grabbed her money.

"You're buying…dobe." She smiled and then walked over to Ichiraku's. "So, what's up?" Amarante asked as she looked at her best friend trying to hide her grief.

"The question is, are you okay?" Goro asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." She quickly lied. "Let's eat. I got to go home and study." Amarante spoke as she and Goro sat down. "May I have some Miso Ramen please?" She asked.

"Well, I have been assigned a mission tomorrow. With Ryo and Taketo so pray for me. I can't stand him."

"Ryo or Taketo?"

"Ryo."

"Yeah."

"Goro!" Someone said. Both chunin turned around to find Uzumaki Hinata and Naruto walking up to them. "Goro, how many times have you had Ramen today?" His mother scolded as he shrugged his shoulders. "Kami-sama, Amarante sweetheart, how are you?" Hinata asked as she noticed the girl in the pink training outfit. Hinata then looked at Naruto who stared at the girl.

"I'm fine Hinata-obaasan, how are you?" She asked formally at the mother figure.

"I'm just fine." She smiled and then sat down next to her. "I was going to take Aiko shopping tomorrow, would you like to come?" Hinata asked. "I believe Tenten-chan and my niece are coming as well."

"I would love to but I need to study. I was just telling Goro that I have been accepted as Tsuande-sama's apprentice."

"That old woman will make you strong." Naruto said stealing Goro's bowl and eating it. "She made your mother strong."

"Hai. It's what mom would have wanted." Amarante smiled as she looked at her bowl.

"Yes, well, study hard, and whenever you feel like training, just ask me. I'll be there." Hinata said as she smoothed the dark pink hair. Amarante smiled and then continued with her ramen. Hinata smiled and then she and Naruto walked away holding hands, talking.

"Goro, I wonder, if my father had accepted us early on, would mom have died?" Amarante asked as she looked at her bowl of ramen.

"Death will happen at any time. Your mother was a ninja, she died protecting Konoha and its citizens." Goro spoke as he looked at his best female friend.

"She was weak, that is what she was." Amarante turned around to find Ryo standing with his hands shoved down his pocket. Groaning, Amarante turned back around and continued to eat her lunch and dinner. "You respond when I talk to you wench or do I have to teach you like I thought you back in the arena?" He spoke forcefully turning her around and pulling her off her seat.

"Hey, show some respect Uchiha." Goro yelled as he got off his seat activated his byakugan. Amarante stopped him from attacking. Turning back around, she picked up her ramen bowl and then tipped it over Ryo's head. Ryo, not expecting that pulled the bowl off his head flashing his sharingan.

"You and me…fight, now." He seethed as he pulled out a kunai.

"I don't have time for this. Go home to your mommy." Amarante spoke as she left money and the bowl on the counter and then walked away. Ryo grabbed her arms and then pulled her away. Pushing her against the wall, he lifted his fist to punch her until he was stopped by Goro. Goro kicked Ryo in the head. Ryo came after him as Goro made his stance for the gentle fist. Ryo came at him with his Fire technique. "Stop!" Amarante screamed as she stood in front of Ryo. "It's not worth it, just go home Uchiha."

"Move out of the way Haruno." He pushed her aside and made the appropriate hand signs for the Katon. Suddenly, a flash of green pushed Ryo into the wall.

"You shall not hurt Goro and Amarante. They are fellow peers." Lee said as he stood in his spandex.

"Lee-niisan!" Amarante screamed as she saw him. Ryo snarled and then walked away, or rather limped away.

"Goro, it is not smart to fight with fellow ninja. Save you anger for your missions." Lee said as he stood in front of the two children. "Well, I have a mission. I will see you later. The explosion of youth has just begun for you. Become strong, fight evil. Be youthful!" Lee walked away with Goro mumbling about the bushy eyebrows on his forehead.

"Come on Goro, thanks for your help. And thanks for dinner." She kissed his cheek and walked away. Goro watched as his sister figure retreated and then turned around to go home. He knew that life would not be different from here on out. He knew that life would be interesting. Shaking his head, he laid in his bed and shut his eyes. _I have a mission with that baka tomorrow. Kami-sama, give me your strength so I do not kill him. _

Amarante walked to her home. When Sakura was pregnant with the twins, she had purchased a new home near the forest. She liked the calmness of the forest at night, the scent of pine. The shade it provided and the beautiful scenery. Amarante and Taro had grown to love the forest. Walking deep inside, full of anger, Amarante laid some targets and started to practice her aim. _Come on focus, the eyes, come on! Focus. _Amarante strained her eyes and then threw the kunai on the target. Soon, she was all out of kunai and out of breath. With her face in an angered expression, Amarante looked up and focused her eyes in the woods. Something felt weird. The forest looked strange. _What the hell? _Shaking her head, she refocused her eyes. This time the forest looked fine. _I wonder what that was. _In the forest, someone was watching the girl. The someone smiled. _You're mine. _


	11. Uchiha Uchiha

Amarante walked into the house with a small headache. "This is a pain in the ass." She grumbled as she looked in her drawer for a small cloth. "I'm just gonna take a shower and maybe that'll get me better." She said to the silence as she walked to her room. Picking up the old shirt and shorts, Amarante walked into her bathroom and then locked the door. Turning on the showerhead, she stood under the pulsating water as it poured over her head and cascaded down her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she pulled her head out of the water and then opened her eyes. Her vision became crystal clear, she saw water droplets slowly fall. Each water droplet jiggling its way down. The surreal moment captivated Amarante as she waved her hand around swatting at the small beads of water. Closing her eyes against, she opened them once more to find the water drops falling at their normal pace.

"What is going on?" Amarante asked herself as she turned off the water. Pulling on her night wear, Amarante walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Sliding under the covers, she forgot about the events of the shower as sleep consumed her.

The sleep was the first peaceful sleep she had had in a while. Since the night of her mother's death, Amarante became an insomniac but tonight, the weariness in her body and her brain caused her to fall into the deep sleep. Around 3 in the morning, Amarante woke up to the clammy taste in her mouth. "Water" she spoke as she looked around for the glass of water she usually brought to bed with her. Noticing she hadn't brought it to bed, Amarante groaned and threw the warm covers off of her. Slipping on the parrot colored sandals on her feet, she walked out of her bed room and into the hallway.

The silence in the hallway was haunting. She couldn't see anything around her but she also knew that the bright lights would hurt her eyes making her head hurt again. Walking past her mother's room, Amarante stopped and walked in. Sitting on the bed, she turned to the small photo frame that held a picture of her mother holding her and Taro as a child. The moonlight through the window gave the faces in the picture a ghost like appeal. Placing the picture face down on the drawer, Amarante stood up and walked outside. "Goodnight mom." She whispered as she closed the door.

The kitchen was also sitting in a dead silence. Amarante pulled out a small mug out of its drawer and started the faucet. Letting the water cool down, she looked out the window that was right on top of the sink. All she could see was the dark woods and the starry night. Immediately she thought of her brother, hoping that he had found a nice place to sleep in the chilly night. "Taro." She sighed filling the mug full of water.

Pulling the mug to her lips, Amarante took a cool sip and let the crisp taste fill her oral cavity and slide down her throat. Once her thirst was quenched, Amarante put the mug under the water once more cleaning it out. Placing it to dry, she turned off the water. Cleaning her hands on the small towel placed next to the sink, Amarante turned around and immediately, she dropped her towel. Grabbing a kunai from the drawer next to her, she yelled, "Who's there?!"

A dark figure sat in a chair with closed eyes. Once he opened them, he let his eyes tell who he was. Amarante stared at the red eyes. A deep chuckle could be heard as he stayed seated. "Calm down Uchiha Amarante." He chuckled as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"It's Haruno…not Uchiha." Amarante spoke as she looked at the man. All she could see was his dark silhouette and the sharp red eyes.

"You may be Haruno to the society, but I know you are an Uchiha. You're eyes tell all, you see they are like my eyes." The man closed his eyes and let the redness go. "Turn on the lights Amarante and I'll tell you who I am. I mean no threat. I have a proposition for you." The man spoke as he continued to look at the young girl in front of him. She nodded and then turned to the light switch. Turning it on, she faced the man.

The man was wearing black pants and a mesh shirt covered with a long black coat. Mosh boots on his feet and a necklace of the Uchiha clan around his neck. Amarante looked at his face and she noticed that he looked only a few years older than the age of her mother. He had shadows around his eyes and his hair was kept in a tight ponytail that reached his middle back. "Who are you?" She asked as she looked at the man.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He responded as he looked at the young girl. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"You can't be Itachi, Uchiha-dono killed him a long time ago." She spoke as she sat down in front of the man, her kunai still clutched in her hand.

"No. Sasuke thought he killed me. It was only a genjutsu. It was my only way to break free, to falsify my death."

"Why did you?"

"I did it to be free from the accusations against me."

"The accusations of killing your father and mother and entire clan?"

"I never killed them."

"Prove it."

"If I wanted to prove myself stronger, why wouldn't I kill Sasuke, or his kids for that matter? I had my own reasons for making these accusation befall on me and they are my reasons. I am only here for one purpose and only one purpose."

"And that purpose would be?"

"I want to teach my brother who and what his responsibilities are."

"Huh?"

"I know you are his children. He had the responsibility to take care of you, to train you, to hold up the Uchiha name. That was my wish and he betrayed it. So I am going to teach him a lesson by making you stronger. Originally, I hoped it would be you and your brother. Since Hatake Kakashi is training him, I have no regrets."

"How do you know about us?"

"I've known about you since your birth."

"How?"

"You ask to many questions. Now, I want to train you."

"I am not leaving the village."

"And I cannot come into the village."

"Then I guess you cannot train me."

"Then, I will hide out in the forest, whenever you are able to, you train with me. I will train you to effectively use your sharingan."

"My Sharingan? Sorry, wrong twin. I don't have sharingan."

"Have you noticed something wrong with your vision lately?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I have sharingan?"

"The Sharingan is triggered either through the control of power and you have gained it. Amarante. You are a Sharingan wielder."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, you can only hope that I will make you stronger."

"Why don't you come out and say you are innocent?"

"Like I said, I have my own reasons. I want to train you. You accept this challenge correct?"

"I do."

"Good, then tomorrow morning, I want you to start practicing Tsuande-sama's books. I will meet you once again after your first exam with her."

"How do you know—"

"I just know."

"Hai. Itachi-ojisan." Amarante walked up and then laid down in her bed trying to go over what had just happened. She wondered how Itachi knew about every thing.

Itachi left the house under a disguise. His jutsu was one pulled off of Naruto's. Walking down the street, he walked up the winding stairs of the Hokage's and then walked in. The room was dark and the window open. Itachi changed back to his normal state and looked at the woman in her Hokage robe.

"It is done."

The woman nodded.

"I will train her 2 days a week Hokage-sama."

"That is fine. Make sure you are not seen Uchiha or the village will have my head."

"Hai."

"We will make her strong."

"Orochimaru is probably after Taro but Amarante is in danger as well."

"Hai."

"Taro will be safe because he is with Kakashi, Amarante is your responsibility, I have promised Sakura that you will keep Amarante safe. If you do not I will have your blood."

"Hai."

"Leave."


	12. Five Years Later

5 years later

"Obaasan!" A blur of pink ran through the village towards the front gate. Long tresses flowed behind her as she ran faster than the wind towards the old woman. The elder Haruno looked up to see her granddaughter running towards her. Opening her arms, she let the two foot taller girl hug her. "Obaasan, I missed you so much!" The girl exclaimed as she held the woman tightly. The elder woman started to tear up.

"Come on, let me see you more clearly." She whispered pushing the young girl an arm distance away. The elder Haruno looked at the seventeen year old girl. She noticed that the girl's hair was lighter than it had been before. Now, it was the exact shade her mother had had. Her face was full of light and her hazel eyes full of tears. The girl was taller and she looked lady like in the same outfit Sakura had worn when she was younger. "I am so sorry my child. I should have been back sooner but I had to stay with my sister." The woman cried.

"It is quite alright Obaasan. I managed well." The young Haruno spoke as she nodded at the Jounin who had had escorted the elder to Konoha. They both started walking towards the family home smiling.

"Amarante, my beautiful Amarante." Her grandmother cried as she looked at the girl. "I missed you so much. Tell me, how have you been?"

"I have been great Obaasan." Amarante opened the door to the cleaned house and invited her grandmother in. Taking her bags to her grandmother's original room, Amarante smiled. "Welcome home." She hugged her grandmother once more.

"Let me make you dinner tonight." The elder Haruno spoke as she walked into the kitchen she loved to cook in. Opening the refrigerator door, she looked in to find nothing but Ramen. "Is this what you lived on?" Her grandmother asked as she pulled out some of the older and drier noodles.

"Whenever I was not eating at the Uzumaki's or Hyuga's or Yamanaka's, yeah, it was either that or eating onigiri from the corner store. I'll run over to the corner store to pick some things up, what do you need obaa-san."

"I'll make your favorite, Zoni, so, I'll need, write it down." She paused as Amarante pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Dashi, about two cans, 4 blocks of mochi, a quarter pound of chicken thighs, some carrots, shiitake mushrooms. Leek, spinach, some kamaboko, sake, soysauce, and sugar. If you see the Uzumaki's then invite them. Now go!" Amarante smiled and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. Running out of the house, she ran to the meat store to find Akimichi Setseyu selling the meets.

Picking up the meat and then the kamaboko, Amarante walked over to the vegetables stand to find the man she did not want to see. "Look who it is, Amarante…" Ryo spoke as he smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched her pick out carrots. He picked up a strand of pink hair and started to twirl it in his fingers. "You know, I didn't know you cooked, I find that very interesting."

"Ryo, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Ryo and Amarante looked over at the source of the voice and immediately Amarante smiled as she saw the owner of the voice.

"Hokage-sama" Ryo greeted at the man. The Hokage looked at the dark red haired boy who was as tall as his father. "I was…being friendly. Now, if you could excuse me. I need to train." Ryo walked away leaving the hokage and Amarante alone.

"Naruto-chan." Hinata spoke calling her husband. The Hokage turned to find his wife behind him. "Amarante-chan. How are you honey?" Hinata asked looking at the young girl. "I hear you grandmother is back. You must be excited."

"I am Hinata-chan. I am very excited." Amarante smiled as she picked up leeks.

"Well don't get too excited, save it for later." Naruto hinted as he looked at the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"Why?"

"Because, you might find your brother right behind you." A voice spoke from behind Amarante. She turned around to find the person she least expected behind her.

"Taro?" She looked at him. His black hair had grown long enough so that it hung over his shoulder. He was an inch taller than her she noticed and he wore black pants and a mesh shirt. He looks like Itachi-neesan. Amarante noticed as she looked at him.

"Amarante." He looked at her. His sister. Pulling her into a hug, he held her tightly.

"What!? No hug for me?" Kakashi spoke from behind them. Amarante pushed her brother out of the way and then hugged him. By that time, Goro had come and he was hugging Taro.

"Taro, why don't you go talk to your grandmother. She arrived early this morning. Amarante. I must speak to you. Privately." Amarante nodded as she hugged her brother once more and then he left running home. "Naruto..I mean Hokage-sama, and the honorable wife, please excuse us."

"Wait, Naruto sama, you and your family have been invited to dinner. Please, can you come?"

"Hinata cannot, she has a mission and neither can I, but Goro…he can." Goro smiled and then ran towards the house. "Well, we will see you later, Kakashi-sensei, it is good to see you home. I need to speak to you later. Well, see you later."

Kakashi and Amarante walked over to the bridge and looked over it.

"How have you been Amarante?"

"Fine."

"When you activated your Sharingan, Tsuande-sama told me. She also told me who was helping you train with it."

"How did she—"

"Because I was the one who told him to train you." Tsuande sama came up and stood next to the two.

"Amarante, Itachi was dead to everyone but on a mission I came across him and he agreed to come to Konoha with me. It was then when we heard that Orochimaru had risen and he wanted another vessel. We believe that he is after you since he knows you are Sasuke's children. That way, he could have you without the protection of Sasuke." Tsuande spoke. "When you mother died, I promised her that I would protect you. That is why I sent to Taro with Kakashi. They could train and if you were separated, you would be safer. And that is why I had Itachi keep an eye on you. Only us the three of us know he is alive. Taro will be informed and both of you will be trained under him at the dead of night, as you did. Kakashi will be your mission leader. As for being a medic ninja you are officially…a Konoha medic ninja as of today."

Amarante looked at Tsuande-sama and then Kakashi. "Congradulations." And he hugged her. "Now go, Tsuande-sama and I have something to talk about."

Amarante nodded and then ran over to the market to get everything needed.

Kakashi and Tsuande talked.

"When will we bring her back?"

"When the time is right Kakashi."

"Still though, what if someone finds out about Itachi."

"Then we will tell everyone the truth."

"Hai."


	13. Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuga, Uzumaki

Amarante and Taro sat on the front porch with a cup of warm tea in their hands. It was the dead of night and neither could sleep for they were happy that they were together again. Amarante looked over at her brother. His hair was over his eyes and a bit stuck up in the back. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't place who. His eyes, blacker than the dark, looked out into the empty street. He was wearing his ninja head band around his forehead and silently sipping his tea. His yukata was black making his face look paler than it usually was. Amarante sat in her pink kimono. The elder Haruno had insisted that her grandchildren wear formal garments. She had even forced Goro to well a yukata. And surprisingly he did. Amarante smiled when she remembered the glum look he had when her grandmother sent him home to change. "What are you smiling about?" Taro asked now looking at his sister.

"When Goro was told to go and wear a yukata, he looked so sad." Amarante told him as she looked back at him. He looked over at her. Her ninja head band was tied in her hear just like Sakura had. Her long pink tresses flowed over her shoulders, over the dark pink kimono she wore. Her eyes green and tear filled. "I missed you." She stated as she looked down at her hands. "I missed you so much." Taro looked at her when she repeated it. He placed his cup down and then reached over to pull her cup out of her hands. Taking her hands in his, he looked at her.

"Amarante, I missed you too, and I am here now. My sister will be safe from now on, you can rest. Nothing will happen to us, I will make sure of it. I just want you to make sure you take care of yourself." Taro looked at his sister as she smiled. "I know you can take care of yourself but I want you to be careful. I know Uchiha Itachi was training you. Kakashi told me. I won't tell anyone. I want to congratulate you as well. For receiving the sharingan. Now, we can show that bastard that we are worthy of the Uchiha name."

"Revenge? Is that all you think about Taro?" Amarante asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Can we please just relax and enjoy life as we should. We are already in danger, we might as well take it easy and reserve our strength for when he comes." Amarante told him as she looked at her brother who was shocked at what she heard. 

"No, I can't Amar, I have to. I feel the need for it. And it was his fault that mom is dead. She could have been alive if he kept an eye on her. Actually Amar, if he hadn't of deceived mom when they were younger, she wouldn't have been in this predicament. We wouldn't have been alive, but at least she'd be married to someone who deserved her and we wouldn't have been a burden to her." Taro confessed.

"Don't you ever think that you were a burden for your mother." Someone spoke from the corner. Amarante stood up to find Itachi sitting in the darkness in one of the chairs. "Amarante, Taro." He spoke as he looked at the brother and sister. Amarante walked over to him and handed him her tea glass.

"Drink up, it's cold outside." She sat down next to her uncle and then looked at her brother. "Taro-kun, this is Itachi-otooji. Otooji, this is Taro." Taro stood up and walked over to Itachi.

"Nice to finally meet you Taro." Itachi spoke as he looked down at his nephew. "Never think yourself a burden. And never choose revenge over your loved ones. Your foolish father chose that but in the end, I guess it is my fault. I did want him ruining his life, but you can not change the past, you can only influence the future from the present. Now, meet me tomorrow in the training spot tomorrow, both of you. Tsuande-sama and Kakashi will be there. They want to see how much you have improved. Your grandmother knows of this. Get a goodnight sleep. I expect a good and long fight. I'll be fighting with you Taro, and you Amarante, will be fighting Kakashi. Goodnight." Itachi stood up and walked away from the siblings.

"Goodnight Otoooji-san." Amarante spoke as he vanished into the night. She turned back around to find her brother looking at her. "What?" She asked as she turned to him.

"It's good to know you weren't alone." He spoke as he stood up and walked over to the guardrail. "Let's go for a walk, it's only 10 o'clock. Amarante nodded and then slipped on her sandals. "How is everyone? I've only seen Goro and Tsuande-sama, and Naruto-sama and Hinata-chan. How are Neji-sama, and Tenten-chan, and Taketo?" Taro noticed his sister blush when he spoke Taketo's name. He smiled knowing nothing had changed about his three minute younger sister. He looked at her as she bit her lip and then smiled. Soon they were laughing for no reason. 

"Taketo and his parents are fine." Amarante said as she noticed someone familiar sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Come on." She grabbed her brother's hand and then ran over. "Goro! You buta! Couldn't get enough to eat and my place could you?" She poked him in the stomach. He smiled as he ate his miso Ramen.

"You guys haven't changed in the slightest." Taro spoke as he sat down next to his friend. He was happy that nothing had changed. Amarante grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started picking out some of the random content of the ramen bowl and eating it. Sighing, Taro did the same and all three, much to the annoyance of Goro, ate from the bowl.

"Taro-kun! Oh kami-sama! You're back!" Someone exclaimed. Taro groaned as he turned around to find Ryo, Kasumi, and Taketo standing behind them. Kasumi ran up to Taro and attempted to hug him.

"Taketo-kun, Kasumi, Ryo-kun, how are you?" Amarante asked as she looked at the team. Taketo nodded while smiling at her. Both were lost to their friends and brothers in either's eyes. Goro nudged Amarante who looked at Ryo who was looking at Amarante with narrow eyes.

"Stop being a slut Amarante or I'll have to beat you like I did in the chunnin exams." He warned. This sparked Taro's anger and soon he was charging at him. Goro immediately stopped the man from moving.

"It's not worth it." He warned in his ear. "Calm down my friend." Amarante walked up to Ryo and slapped him hard so that he flew a few feet back wards. Taketo started chuckling. Taro shook his head as he looked at Ryo. His dark red hair was all over his face/

"Ryo-kun!" Kasumi ran over to him. Taketo stood with the others as he looked at his team mates.

"Taketo, how are you?" Taro asked as he looked at the eldest Hyuga son. Taketo was wearing the usual Hyuga clan robes. His hair was down, as long as his shoulders. The milky eyes that all Hyuga members, including Goro, shared looking at him. Taketo was a copy of his father, both in looks and personality. But sometimes he was like his mother.

"I am fine, how are you Taro? I would love to see how much you have progressed."

"Is that an invitation to a fight?" Taro asked as he looked at the man.

"Yes, I would like to challenge you."

"Okay, when the time is right. " Taro shook his hand.

"Hey Taketo, mom wants you to come over tomorrow, something about Tenten-obasan and her birthday. Are you free?" Goro asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Hai Goro, what time does Hinata-obasan need me?"

"She said around 2 or 3 if that's cool." Goro said.

"Okay, tell her I'll see her there."

By that time Ryo had recuperated and now he was stalking over towards Amarante and Taro. "Bitch." He yelled as he ran at her. Immediately Goro turned on his byakugan and took a stance and did Taketo. Taro activated his sharingan and immediately Ryo stopped in his tracks. "Fine, but I'll get you one day. Taketo, you fucking traitor, I'll see you for the mission tomorrow. Come on Kasumi, let's go home." He grabbed Kasumi by the arm and the stalked away with her.

"All these years and he still hasn't learned a thing." Taketo groaned as he followed them. "Well, I should get going, Goro, I'll see you tomorrow, Taro, don't forget the challenge. Amarante,…goodnight." He smiled and then walked away. The three friends silently watched as their friend walked away.

"Well, I guess I should get home now. See you guys later." Goro paid for his food and then walked away. Amarante and Taro smiled and stated towards their home.

"It's good to sleep in your own bed at night." Taro groaned as he walked into his room. Amarante stood under the doorway. "Goodnight Amar."

"Goodnight Tar" She turned off the lights and staggered into her room. Closing her eyes, she sighed. They were together at last.


	14. What it means to be an Uchiha

"Amarante, you will be fighting Kakashi. Afterwards, Taro, you and the Uchiha will be fighting. Understood? Now, Kakashi, Amarante, in the middle of the clearing." Tsunade spoke as she placed herself strategically on the limb of a tree. Taro and Itachi followed her by sitting next to her. "Now you may begin." Amarante and Kakashi nodded looking at the woman. Then both opponents looked at each other. Amarante pulled out a shuriken as Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Throwing it at him, she ran into the wood and hid behind a tree.

As Kakashi came looking for her, she jumped out and attacked him instantly with her mystic healing jutsu. He avoided it by using a replacement jutsu. All of a sudden he was behind her. Amarante turned around quickly to find him moving his hands to form his jutsu. Amarante immediately pounded the earth to stop him from forming his hand signs and immediately he jumped back when her fist collided with the ground.

Taro watched as his student fought. Itachi's gaze was fixated on his nephew. He was thinking of the tactics he was going to use. Taro too was nervous; he was going to fight a fully advanced Sharingan. Taro continued to look at his sister intently. Amarante had thrown a explosive tag and hidden herself. Making the appropriate signs for the Bunshin Bakhua, Amarante sent a replica of herself at her former sensei. Kakashi, recognizing the jutsu, made the hand signs for water prison, and then he had the clone inside the water dome.

Immediately the clone exploded, but due to the water prison, the explosion didn't course all over the woods. Kakashi felt around for some chakra and upon finding it, he throw kunai all over. Amarante jumped out with senbon needles flying all over. Kakashi jumped out of the way as Amarante quickly did the signs for the Katon. Kakashi followed and each, with their capabilities, was able to scorch the other slightly.

Amarante chuckled as Kakashi started his chidori and came at her. She then did something that made everyone proud of her; her mother's jutsu. All over, Sakura petals flew and soon, as the Chidori hit her. She then reformed making Kakashi grow warm with the proud feeling only a father could feel. He smiled as she looked back at him knowing she had made him proud. Flipping her kunai around her finger, she charged at Kakashi and he immediately performed the water prison jutsu to trap her. She evaded and jumped over him landing a few feet behind him. Kakashi threw a shuriken at her as she wiped out more senbon needles.

Kakashi smirked as he noticed the one, two, three tomoe in her eyes once she activated her sharingan. Pushing his head band up, Kakashi looked back. Sharingan against Sharingan. Immediately, she started to copy the jutsus Kakashi performed making a note of them in her head. Kakashi did this deliberately to help her learn jutsus such as the water dragon jutsu and the water prison and the mist.

Amarante and Kakashi continued to fight until Tsuande stopped them and told them to break. Kakashi smiled as his young female student sat down next to her. "Your mother would be proud." He accepted the water pouch from Amarante as Tsuande sat pleased with her work.

"Uchiha, Taro. You're up next." Taro looked up at his uncle paying more attention to him. Itachi smiled which made him look creepy.

"Itachi-ojisan, you're scaring him." Amarante joked causing Uchiha Itachi to look at his niece and glare. "I'm joking, don't have a cow." Amarante added as she activated her mystic healing chakra and started to heal, to the surprise of Kakashi, Kakashi's lacerations and contusions before healing her own.

Itachi pulled Amarante away once she was done to privately congratulate her. Slowly and carefully, he pulled off the necklace that hung around his neck. Amarante looked at the necklace and noticed the Uchiha pendant that glistened against the filtered sun. "Oji-san?" Amarante asked as he placed the necklace in her pale hand.

"This was my mother's. I am proud to pass it on to you. You are a true Uchiha and a true Haruno. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise." Itachi spoke as he closed her fist around the necklace. Amarante looked up at her uncle.

"Thank you oji-san." She smiled as she put her arms around him. Itachi pulled away from her and then kissed her on the forehead. Kakashi smiled as she walked back to everyone. He then pulled out something else for her. It was a shining silver bell. Amarante laughed as she took it from him. Immediately hugging him she laughed. "I finally got it." She joked as she looked at him.

"You did ask for it. I remember that day. You and Taro and Goro were a team I had never seen in my life. Stay like that will you?" He pleasantly asked as he looked at her. Amarante gave him an army salute and he returned it.

"Okay, alright, Uchiha get down there. Taro is already warming up. Come on, go." She ushered them into the clearing. Tsuande stood by her young student smiling. "You've made me proud." She whispered as she looked at the two black haired men in the clearing. "Ready?" She asked loudly so that they could hear. Both of the boys nodded and then Tsuande continued. "Now, I want a nice, clean fight. Go!"

Taro came charging towards Itachi. Itachi pointed his finger at Itachi and released his Ephemeral Illusion technique and immediately Taro saw black birds coming at him. Performing the Kyōten Chiten, Taro reversed the jutsu back onto Itachi. Itachi quickly dispelled it and nodded. "Interesting." He mused as Taro made his hand signs for chidori. Itachi produced his Suiton: Suigada as soon as Taro was five feet close. Water spikes came around him as he immediately stopped. Realizing that electricity and water was not a smart mix, Taro incarcerated his chidori and looked as Itachi. Unleashing Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Taro aimed at Itachi. Itachi evaded the fireball but was struck with the shuriken and the kunai that Taro had hidden.

Unfortunately for Taro, he had only been grazed. Itachi smirked as he unleashed his Mangekyou Sharingan and immediately he tried to force Taro into the world. Itachi smirked knowing that only one person in the world could evade his mangekyou and that was Amarante. Taro quickly turned his eyes and looked at the ground. Watching his movements, Taro continued his fight with his nephew until Tsunade stopped the, "You're done." She exclaimed as Itachi closed his eyes to relieve the head pounding pressure against the eyes.

Taro continued to stare at his uncle scrutinizing him. Itachi pulled out a silver kunai knife. "This had been in my family since Uchiha Madara. I was going to give it to Sasuke but you are more of an Uchiha then he will ever be. Know that Taro. You may have resentment towards the Uchiha clan but you are the Uchiha clan. You are the next heir and no one will take that right from you. Understand? I will make sure of it." Taro looked up at Itachi as he spoke. "When the time comes, know that you will prevail. For now, sit back and watch."

"Hai." Taro said as he looked at the Uchiha seal on the edge of the kunai.

"Amarante," Itachi continued. "You are an Uchiha female, you show the respect to the elders that deserve it, and like any other Uchiha kunochi, you wield the power of the katon and the sharingan. Be wise. A woman should be the protector of her family. Do not forget that." Amarante nodded as Itachi looked at Tsuande.

"Tsuande-sama, I have paid my debt to this nation. My time it up. I will stay hidden in the shadows, when you need me, I will help defend Konoha. That is my vow." Itachi spoke before walking further in the woods. Amarante sighed as she looked at Tsuande-sama. 

"I am proud of both of you. Now, after careful consideration, I have decided, under my power, that you are eligible to become jonin under my jurisdiction. Do you vow to me that you will serve me, the Hokage, and the future Hokages that will reign over this land?" She asked surprising the two.

The next day, Taro and Amarante stood by one another as the Hokage announced the new jonin of the village of Konoha. "Hyuga Tenushi." The eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan bowed to her Hokage. "Yamanaka Naina." Taro groaned when he heard the name but was surprised to see the girl who had stood up. Naina had changed, from the bubbly girl she used to be, she was now silent and a strong ninja.

"What's up with her?" Taro asked Goro who looked at the girl.

"Her parents split up when you left and her mother remarried and so did her father. She's been like that since." He whispered.

"Haruno Amarante." Amarante stepped forward from the crowd to stand up on the stage. "Haruno Taro." Taro followed suit after his sister. He noticed that Naina didn't even look up at him. She was lost in her own little world. "Akimichi Setseyu." Choji's son stood up and walked up next to Taro.

Afterwards, Kakashi decided that he was going to feed his favorite students to some Ramen. Goro welcomed his fellow jonin friends to sit with him as he scarfed down some miso ramen. "Slow down Goro, you're going to have a stomach ache." Amarante joked as she watched her best friend eat. Taro laughed and then turned to notice Naina sitting all by herself. Amarante, noticing that Naina was alone, went to her good friend and brought her over. "Naina, you remember my brother." Amarante nudged.

"Hello Kakashi sensei, Goro, Taro." She nodded as she sat down next to Amarante.

"Congratulations Naina-san." Taro said as he looked at her.

"You too." She said as she poked around the contents in her bowl.

"Amarante, Taro, Goro, you have a mission tomorrow, you need to see Hokage-sama tomorrow morning. Kakashi-sensei, you're needed now." Kakashi immediately disappeared.

In a remote village just a few miles from Konoha, a woman opened her eyes for the first time in 5 years. Immediately she looked for her children.


	15. Love and Mothers

"You did pretty good out there, for a guy." Amarante teased her brother as she pulled her weapons off of her. Taro watched as she pulled out kunai, shuriken, senbon, and scrolls from various places in her outfit. He couldn't believe she could fit so much in the body hugging attire. "Your sharingan in dead perfect, I'm still working on mine. No one knows that I have it Taro, so keep it a secret. It is supposed to be my last resort. Only Tsuande-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-chan, and Goro-kun know I have it. So keep it quiet." She warned pointing a kunai at him.

"Yare, yare." He exclaimed as he pulled off his headband. Walking up to the window, he looked out to see his grandmother headed towards the gates of Konoha. "Obaasan told me to tell you that she is leaving for a few days and will be back as soon as she can." He added. Amarante nodded as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "Let me take you out to dinner." Amarante looked at her brother. "You are my sister and I am the man of the house so I have to feed you."

"You have to huh?" She yelled throwing her kunai at him. "Well, I am going to have to cancel. As you see, I have been invited to dinner." She smirked as he looked at her brother.

"By who?" Taro asked as he looked at his sister who was slightly blushing. "No let me guess, is it a certain Hyuga?" Amarante turned cherry red and then threw another shuriken at him. "Fine, I'll just ask Goro—"

"He has a date with Shikamaru-chan's daughter. They have been together for a while." The seventeen year old girl said as she walked into her bedroom. Looking in her closet, she pulled out her blue kimono and closed the door.

"I guess its dinner for one." Taro exclaimed as he walked into his room and changed. Amarante walked into her clean bathroom and quickly disrobed. Walking into the shower, she washed her body until it was clean from dirt and blood. Taro on the other hand laid down in his messy bed staring at the ceiling. He watched the ceiling reminiscing about when he was younger. It was then he realized that life had continued at home and that it was he who would have to adapt. Sighing, he decided to go to Ichiraku's for dinner and walked out. Someone knocked at the door and Taro walked up to open it. Taketo stood on the porch.

"Taro, how are you?" He asked as he looked at the Haruno male.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you. Otherwise I'm fine." Taro warned as he looked into the light eyes of the Hyuga.

"Rest assured, I will take care of her. She will be under no harm if she is with me." Taketo rebutted as he looked at Taro. Taro watched Taketo as he stared back at him.

"Wait here, I'll go get her." Taro said as he walked away from the door. Taketo nodded and stepped over the threshold as Taro walked towards his sister's room. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to let him in and when she did, he walked in and looked at his sister. "You look beautiful." He said as he looked at his sister. She smiled as she looked at him. "You should go, don't leave him waiting."

"What are you doing for dinner?" Amarante asked as she pulled on her sandals.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Be safe." He said as he walked out of the door following her. Taketo looked at her as she came towards him.

"Hello Taketo." Amarante smiled as she walked out with him. Taro watched as both watched hand in hand towards the Dango restaurant. Taro sighed and walked back inside and pulled on his sandals. Pulling on a sweatshirt, he walked out of the house and down the street towards Ichiraku's. Inside, he sat in the farthest seat and asked, as politely as he could, for a bowl of Shio Ramen. Paying the 600 yen needed, Taro sat down eating.

"Can I get a Miso Ramen please?" A girl spoke as she sat down one seat away from Taro. Taro looked over to see Naina sitting, staring at the man. Ichiraku nodded and took the 500 yen and walked away. Naina looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Can I help you? I usually beat people who stare aimlessly at me." She spoke as she pulled the hair band out of her hair. She let down her short blonde hair that covered her face.

"Maybe I'm in need of a good beating." Taro responded looking back at her. She looked at him after he said that. A bowl of Miso was put before her and she quickly turned her attention to her dinner. "You eat here everyday?" Taro asked as he chewed a piece of kombu.

"It's better than being at home with dad and Meghara, or at home with mom and Tenshu. I'd rather eat by myself in peace than be with my dad who thinks his new daughter is more important or my mom who thinks of my dad every time she sees me and then yells. I'd rather be alone thank you very much."

"You've changed Naina." Taro noted.

"So have you. We all have."

"No, not all of us. You're very different.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked arching her brow.

"No. Not a bad thing." And he smiled. She smirked and then slid over to the next seat.

Taketo and Amarante smiled as they ate their food. They had been dating for a while now. Taketo had asked her out four months ago. Amarante felt comfortable with her friend and he took care of her.

"My mother has invited you and Taro over for dinner soon, tell me when you are free so we can schedule." Taketo stated as he ate his Udon noodles.

"We have a mission tomorrow but I'll tell you once we get back. How did you mission to the Land of Waves go?" Amarante asked as she drank her tea.

"Ryo had to be a menace. He was trying to take over but I was leader and I stood in my place. Naina was with us so she shut them up a few times. I am glad that he is locating over to ANBU. I prefer staying a jounin."

"So you can be with me?"

"That may be one of the reasons." He smiled as he pulled a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. She blushed and then kissed him on the cheek.

Tsuande, Kakashi, and Sakura's mother walked over to the remote village as soon as they heard the news. It was only an hours journey away but they were excited. They would be seeing their loved one again. The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, had sent them in secrecy. Hinata had gone over a few hours before to see that there were rooms booked at the hotel in the Hidden village of Ashes. Sakura's mother was eager as was Kakashi and Tsuande to see the female again.

"Tsuande-sama, how are we going to tell the children about this?" Sakura's mother asked drinking some water.

"They will understand when the time comes. We will have Sakura explain to them why she had decided to do this."

Tsunade spoke remembering reading her student's will. _My property goes to my mother until Amarante and Taro become 18 years of age. If I fall ill in a coma, I ask to have my death faked until I am revived. _"That girl has her own ways." The minute they got there, they walked towards the hospital and walked into the room.

The pink haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hello ojasan, Tsuande-sama, Kakashi-sensei. I've missed you."


	16. Missions Impossible

Sakura smiled as she looked at the three people standing in front of her. She noticed that Tsuande looked the same as did Kakashi. It was only her mother who looked wearied out. Sakura knew her mother had lived with her for the last five years taking care of her and she was thankful for it. "My most important question, as all of you know, is my children. How are my children?" Sakura asked as she accepted the glass of water that Hinata had offered her along with her medication. Sakura immediately took in and then drank all the water in the glass. "How did they're training go?"

"Sakura, you knew that Itachi was innocent. When you brought him to me all those years ago, I was shocked. Then he sat there, proving me his innocence and I had to agree. Sakura, Kakashi left with Taro, as you had planned to train. This separated Amarante and Taro but it was for their safety. As planned, I took Amarante under my wing, but something happened that we did not take under account. You did tell me to have Itachi train her in the Katon jutsus but something happened that was so extraordinary we were shocked." Tsunade spoke as she accepted a cup of green tea. "A week after your presumed death, Amarante formed the Sharingan. I had Itachi train her in the Sharingan. We have kept that fact a secret from the ninjas. Only Naruto, Kakashi, and I knew. She can protect Taro."

"How sure are we that Orochimaru, or Kabuto, as he is now, is after Taro? Most importantly Tsuande-sama, how do we know that he knows Taro is Sasuke's son? I never told anyone except those I loved and I know they would never tell anyone." Sakura asked as she looked at the woman with her green eyes.

"While we were in Suna, one of the places we stopped to train." Kakashi started looking at the girl. "I heard from intelligence that Kabuto had a Konohian spy. Naruto is trying to find out who this person is but the traitor is very sly. We have a few theories but we won't trouble you with them. This traitor probably figured out that Amarante and Taro are his children, since Taro is known to have Sharingan and that is exactly what Orochimaru wants Sakura, he wants the Sharingan."

"Well, we must get back to Konoha. I need to see them and how much they have improved." Sakura said as she pulled the blankets off of her.

"Sakura, hold on a minute. They have been sent on a mission tomorrow. We think it would be best if they see you at home. That is why we will leave tomorrow night. I want you to have one more day of rest and then we will take you home. Also, we still have yet to find the people who intended to murder you. Sasuke could not tell us anything. He did not know anything." Sakura nodded as she heard Kakashi sensei speak.

"He wouldn't. He wasn't with me." Sakura spoke as she remembered that night long ago. Deciding to forget about it, she turned her attention back to the four people in the room. "Well, let's get some rest. Mother, I want to thank you for taking care of me."

"What have I told you Sakura," Her mother stated. "You never thank a mother, you just live and she will be happy." She said as she kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled as she looked up at her mother.

Amarante woke up from her sleep breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Taketo asked as he stood up next to her. Taketo had been sneaking into the house when Amarante lived alone. He gave her company when she was alone and she was grateful. He never forced her into doing anything she didn't want to do. They had a good and healthy relationship that many of the elder couples envied. "Amarante? What's wrong?" Taketo held her as he whispered.

"I don't know." She replied as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She tried to whisper and keep quiet as best she could. Taro was in the next room. What she didn't know was that Taro was currently in Naina's one room apartment holding a broken Naina.

"I don't know why but sometimes it feels like they hate me because I am a part of something they regretted." Naina confessed for the first time. Taro and Naina had started to talk and they had lost track of the time. Now, they were lying in the bed confessing their feelings. Naina never felt this way about someone. She felt safe, wanted, loved.

"Someone once told me you are never a burden. Naina, you are a beautiful young girl and you deserve to be with people who love you." Taro spoke as he looked down at her.

"People who love me? Please tell me who that would be?"

"Amarante, she loves you like a sister. And people like your teammates and your sensei. And then there are people like me."

"You?"

"Yes, me, people like me who want to do this."

"What?" And he laid his lips on hers and kissed her.

Taketo coaxed Amarante back to sleep. She was startled by something and she didn't want to tell him what it was. Pulling the covers over them, he held her, looking at her. Kissing her forehead, he smelled her hair, happy that he had her with him. "Taketo?" Amarante asked as she held him tightly. He replied with his usual Hn. And they she continued. "I love you."

"I love you too Amarante, now go to sleep." She pulled him closer and then closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her. A few hours later, Taketo snuck back into his home as Taro did the same, not wanting to wake up Amarante. In a few hours, he knew that they would have to get up to go on their missions and he was not excited. Taro closed his eyes and immediately he thought of Naina. Her clear brown eyes, her short blonde hair, her smile. And he was lost in love.

Amarante woke up at exactly six and stood up from her bed. Stretching her sore arms, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then walked into her bathroom. Turning on the shower, she pulled off her clothes and then let the water wash over her. Walking out of the bathroom with her mission gear on, she walked out the door and then walked into the kitchen pulling out some eggs and left over dashi soup. Deciding she would make tamagoyaki, she pulled out the pan and sugar and then beat the eggs together with the sugar and dashi soup. Cleaning off her hands, she walked to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "Taro?" She called through the door. "Wake up. Come on, we have a mission." Goro walked into the house and smiled sitting down in the living room. "Goro is here, wake up." Amarante heard him groan and the bed creak. Making sure she heard his bathroom door close, she smiled knowing he was up. "Goro? What some tamagoyaki?" She asked as she started to cook the first layer of the tamagoyaki.

She turned to see him already at the dining table and she smiled. "Loser."

Soon, all three were at the Hokage's office looking at Naruto in complete awe. "You will be accompanied by Taketo, Kasumi and Ryo on this mission."

"Dad! Why them!? I mean I don't care about Taketo, but the other two!? Why?!" Goro complained as he pointed at them.

"And what makes you think we are happy to be with you too?" Kasumi asked as she grimaced at the sight of Amarante and Goro. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Was I like this with Tsuande-sama?" Naruto thought as he looked at the six in the room. "The mission is to the Land of Waves. A man named Suigetsu is going to be taken over there. He is a fugitive of Konoha and he was seen in Konoha. The Captain of this group is Taro. No questions asked. I want you to leave as soon as you are ready. Now go!" The six walked out of the room mumbling. Naruto turned to Iruka and then asked "Was I like Goro when I was younger?"

"You were worse Naruto. You were a menace. I still remember the day you painted over the Hokage's faces. Do you remember what you said when I asked you why you did that?" Naruto nodded. "Well, you said the one day you were going to get the Hokage name and then you were going to surpass all of the previous Hokages."

"And how am I doing so far Iruka-sensei?"

"I am proud to be the one to give the head band to the best Hokage who ever lived."

Amarante, Ryo, Goro, Taketo, and Kasumi waited for Taro to show up. Taketo was tired but he wouldn't show it. Instead he stood by Amarante who sat next to Goro who continually stared at Ryo in a menacing way. "Where is my Taro-kun?" Kasumi asked as Amarante faked puking. Soon he arrived with a 'yo' making Amarante and Goro yell at him. "Where were you?"

"Well I was walking along and then I got lost on the path of life?" He tried to make an excuse us.

"Shut the hell up. Let's go." Amarante spat.

"Hey I'm the Captain."

"Go fuck yourself." And she ran out with everyone closely following. Taro smirked knowing he irritated his sister. Soon, he was ahead of her. Taking over his position as captain, he told them to stop a few minutes later.

"What's up Taro?" Amaramnte asked.

"Someone is here."


	17. Mother is The Name

**SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE MORE. SCHOOL SUCKS BALLS. Well here you go. This is a bit short but ill try to make the next one longer. **

The group listened closely trying to feel the massive amounts of chakra coming their way. Taro nodded at the group and each hid concealing their chakra the best they could. Amarante hid in full view of the small clearing they were at not too long ago. Their breaths were uneven. Amarante was close to Taketo. Both were hidden in a large tree. Kasumi and Taro were hidden under some bushes. Kasumi grinning that she was next to Taro; much to his annoyance. Goro was higher in another tree with his byakugan activated and Ryo hidden under another bush.

Taketo looked over at his cousin who looked at the threat. Goro signaled to Taketo that there were 4 rouge ninja coming along. Who and what they were was the problem. Taketo in turn looked over at Taro and Ryo and told them the number. Goro immediately did his kage bunshin and three more Goros appeared. One a distraction and the others back up.

Sakura entered her village for the first time in many years. Each step she took she smiled at faint memories of her past. As she walked past Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, she remembered the days she shared at the place and the announcement of her pregnancy to Naruto had happened in that place. She smiled as she lifted her hand at Ichiraku and waved at his shocked face.

She continued along to the Hokage's tower. As she walked past Kiba and Shino, they looked at her in surprise. Akamaru ran up to Sakura looking to see if she was real. She smiled back and then continued her march to the Hokage's tower. As she ascended the tower, she smiled at Kurenai who looked at her in surprise and stopped in her tracts following the pink haired girl as she continued her walk to the Hokage. Once in front of the door, she knocked on in. Konohamaru opened the door and his eyes went huge as he saw the girl. "Sakura-san?" He breathed as she smiled at him. He let her through and almost closed the door on Kakashi who pushed the door forward.

Naruto stood as his best friend came towards him. His eyes watered as she walked in and immediately they hugged. "Sakura-san, it is so good to see you!" He choked as he looked at her. She nodded as she looked at him.

"Hokage huh?" She laughed as he nodded. "See Naruto, those who can save their friends can become Hokage." She remembered the day when she and Naruto and Sai and Yamato had come close to Sasuke; it was the day Naruto had started to loss faith in him self. He smiled once again as she hugged him.

One of Goro's Kage Bunshins stopped the band of rogue ninja. "What do you want?" The clone asked as they chuckled.

"It has nothing to do with you." A woman laughed. Amarante looked at her scrutinizing the people. They were wearing white shirts and black pants. A purple skirt hung around their hips held up by a purple bow. "Now move, we want the Sharingan wielder." Immediately Taro and Amarante looked at each other. They knew this was the threat they were warned about.

"Who sent you?" Goro asked as two more of his clones jumped down. The girl laughed as she nodded at the man to her left. He came at him with full force. Goro activated his byakugan and then activated his Rasengan. "You've messed with the wrong man." The original Goro seethed as he jumped down from his hiding place. "Not only is my father the Hokage. But." He propelled the rasengan into the man's chest. "I am also the grandson of the fucking Yondamine and I will become the NEXT HOKAGE JACKASS." The enemy stood up from the first hit. He was breathing heavily.

"I am going to get you fucker." Another one of the enemy ninja came at him. Taro jumped down and made the enemy fall to the floor. His chidori went into the man's gut making him bleed out. Amarante, shocked jumped down as Ryo joined and Taketo followed. Kasumi stood in the back.

"Amarante, you are our only medic-nin. Get back." Taro ordered making her slap his head. She kicked the floor making a dividing split in the ground. Separating the enemy ninja from the six young ones.

"Taro, it's you they want. I am not going to let that happen." She whispered as she cut her fore finger and called upon her special summoned creature. Crows flew around her as they attacked the four. Taketo immediately started to us his scrolls and unleashed his weapons. "You're messing with a HARUNO FUCKER." She yelled as she threw senbon needles. Ryo unleashed his Katon into the mix as Goro threw shuriken. The four enemy ninja were engulfed in a fire with metal weapons every where.

Sakura sat in a seat as she awaited word from Naruto whether or not they were coming back soon. She was anxious to see her children again. To see how much they have matured. She smiled at Kakashi who also sat talking to her. When it was only her, Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi in the room, Itachi entered looking at all of them. "Welcome back Sakura." He spoke as he took his seat directly in front of her. She nodded at her children's uncle.

"How was she?" Sakura asked.

"She has improved and she is stronger than you presumably." He spoke. Sakura nodded her head as she looked at her sensei.

"She has Sakura. She fought Kakashi the other day and almost defeated him. The separation has proved best." Tsuande spoke. Sakura nodded praying her children come home soon.

All six looked at the corpses that lay before them. Amarante noticed that one was still alive. The female breathed as she tried to regain posture. Immediately, Goro put her in chakra strings and they hauled her back to Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, the team is back early and they have a hostage. We have put her in questioning for now." An ANBU member spoke. Naruto nodded.

"Bring Goro, Amarante, and Taro up. They have someone to meet." The ANBU member walked away.

Amarante and Taro felt something different once they entered the town. They looked at each other when they were told that the Hokage wanted to see only them. Amarante's heart felt heavy as she walked upstairs. Taro gripped her hand as she walked up. Goro mindlessly chatted about the mission but grew quiet once they were in front of the Hokage's door.

The door opened and all three walked in. Amarante on the left, Taro in the middle and Goro on the right. Taro and Goro looked straight ahead at the Hokage when they walked in but it was Amarante who looked at the woman who was sitting in a chair.

"Mom?"

Taro's eyes widened.


	18. To Late To Apologize

**I quickly did this because I was being threatened. Here you go.**

Amarante stared at her mother. She just stood there as Sakura stood up and then walked towards her daughter and son. Goro, knowing that they needed to meet, stepped aside as Taro turned to look at his mother. Amarante's eyes started to show hints of tears as she stared at her mother with her head cocked to the side. Taro on the other hand walked up to Sakura and touched her face to see if she was not an apparition. He then stepped back to look at his mother. He noticed that she hadn't changed to this day. Amarante's tears cascaded her face as she pushed her brother aside and threw her arms around her brother. Taro laughed as she hug her mother. "Why did you leave us?" She sobbed as she held onto her mother. Taro put his arm around her as he pulled them away. "Taro? Why did she leave me?" Her tears caused Sakura to cry as well. "Why did you leave?" She broke down and fell to the floor crying. Itachi walked up to her and picked her up and let her cry on his chest.

"Amar, I never wanted to leave you. You see, I was in a coma. I never died sweetheart. I didn't want you visiting me all the time so I had to. You needed to train. You needed to become stronger so you could protect yourselves. And this was the only way. But Amar, Taro, I am here now. I promise, I'll be with you forever. You'll have me forever. I promise." Sakura spoke as she smoothed her daughter's hair. Amarante immediately went back to hug her mother. "Oh my, you missed me didn't you? I'm sorry, I'll never do this to you again. I promise." Taro hugged them both as he smiled. His family was whole again.

"Amarante, take your mother home. Tsuande-sama, can you please follow them home. Itachi, I need you to stay here so we can figure something out about you staying here. We need to make sure that you are hidden well. Goro, stay because I need you to tell us the mission detail. Kakashi-sensei, I need you to go to the ANBU headquarters and get the reports." All nodded. Amarante held onto her mother as they walked down the stairs and towards the home. Sakura smiled as she noticed her daughter.

"Amar, you're wearing my ninja outfit." She noticed as the girl looked at her mother. Sakura then turned to Taro and her heart stopped. "Taro, you look so handsome. I bet you have many girls after you." She smiled as she gripped his hand.

"I missed you mom." He mentioned as he looked at her. "I knew in my heart, that you were not dead. I knew it." He smiled as they walked into the house. The kitchen was emitting smells of delicious food. "Is obaasan back?" Taro asked Amarante. She shrugged and then led her mother to the living room. Taro walked into the kitchen to find his grandmother, Hinata, and Naina in the kitchen cooking.

"You're here, listen, we need you to pick up some food for us." His grandmother spoke. "Take Naina with you. Oh yes, and if you see anyone you know, invite them to dinner tonight." His grandmother handed him some money. He nodded his head and then walked back into the living room with Naina following close behind.

"Mom, Amar, we're gonna go get some things grams needs. She wants to invite the whole village over." He mumbled as he walked out. Sakura looked at Naina as she left and then turned to her daughter.

"Is that Naina?" Sakura asked her daughter. Amarante nodded. Sakura lifted her eyebrow with a sly smile making Amarante laugh. "What's going on there?"

Taro looked at Naina. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled.

"I came over to see if you were here but then Hinata-chan asked if I was doing anything and I wasn't so she asked if I could help them. So I said yes." She smiled as she looked at him. For some odd reason, she looked happier.

"Why did you want to come see me?" He asked as he looked down at her. She blushed and mumbled something. Taro smiled as he weaved his fingers into hers. She blushed further as they walked down the street towards the vendors. "What do we need?" He asked as she let go of him and started to pick out leeks and some other vegetables.

"Tomatoes, go pick out tomatoes." She spoke as she picked out some other food. Taro went to the other side of the store as she picked out the other things. He could still see her as she bent over the stand to pick out the better vegetables. He followed her body's curve and a pang of lust filled his body.

"Taro." Someone spoke causing him to look up. His eyes set of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke looked the same as he did before but his eyes could tell the sadness and the contrition he felt. For some reason, he wanted to say he was sorry but instead he said something else. "I hear your mother is back. Tell her I will come and visit her soon." He said as he walked away.

"And cause her more pain?" Taro smartly asked as he looked at the retreating form of his father. Sasuke turned around and looked at Taro. The Uchiha part of him wanted to lash out and hit the boy but the father part stopped him.

"I know I have caused your mother pain in the past. And I still do. But I try to make it up. Tell her I will see her soon." By this time Naina had come to Taro interweaving her fingers into his. Sasuke noticed this and in his heart he felt pride. Sasuke felt accomplished in something. "Hello Naina." He spoke as he turned back around.

"If you want, you don't have to or anything. Amarante'll probably like it. If you came. To the dinner party. Only you. Mom will be happy to see you too, You should come." Taro spoke looking at Sasuke's retreating back. Sasuke nodded and then walked out of the small general store and into the busy street.

"Taro-kun?" Naina asked as she tried to get him out of his trance. He turned to her and smiled showing the tomatoes he had collected. "I'm done." She stated as he took nodded his head and then led her to the store manager. He rung them up and then handed them to the young couple.

As the walked back home, Rock Lee stopped them and started to go on about the youth of love. "What such youthfulness, your mother must be happy. I hear she is back. I vow to protect her now with all my life. That is a promise!" He exclaimed as he looked at the two. Taro invited him for dinner and he was happy. "Of course I shall come, I have not seen my blossom in five years. I cannot wait to see how much she has bloomed!" He then walked away after bidding them goodnight.

Back in the house, Amarante and Sakura talked, daughter to mother. Amarante had her head against her mother's shoulder as Sakura sat stroking her daughter's hair. "So, Amar, tell me, apart from your training, what have you been doing?"

"The same old mom, sometimes I'm at the hospital working, other times I'm on a mission. Goro and I were joined onto another smaller team when Kakashi-sensei and Taro were gone. I usually just hung around with Goro or Naina, sometimes by myself." She smiled as she looked at her mother.

"And I hear you and Taketo have been going out." Sakura simply stated making her daughter blush. "Ah, so my daughter is in love." Amarante hugged her mother as she noticed her mother approve of him. "He'll keep you save love, he will love you. The Hyugas are nice people. They will take care of you if you give them love." She smiled as she patted her daughter's hair. "Come on, let's go and get some fresh air.

Back in the kitchen, Hinata cut some carrots as the elder Haruno threw spices into a broth. Tenten, after greeting Sakura, came in the aid of the two women and started to roll up sushi. Ino had also arrived with her young daughter, who set off to play in the house. Sakura and Amarante soon joined making the kitchen full of memory and more memories.

Taketo arrived and soon all the females were poking Amarante. "Hello Sakura-chan ,welcome back. Amar, can I talk to you outside?" He had asked and then walked away. The females in the kitchen started to make fun of her as she blushed and cleaned her hands on a towel. "Use protection!" Tenten's younger daughter had whispered before Amaranten could leave. She blushed as she walked outside.

She found nothing. No on was outside. "Taketo?" She called out looking around. She walked to the end of the house and was immediately grasped by someone and pushed up against the wall.

"I thought we'd never be alone." Taketo spoke as he kissed her lips. She put her arms around him and pushed herself deeper into the kiss. They pulled apart with their foreheads touching and then looked deep into each other's eyes. "I'll see you tonight?" He asked and she nodded. He then walked away smiling and walked into the busy street. Breathing heavily, Amarante pushed herself off from the wall and then walked around her home to the front door. Taro was about to walk in the door when he noticed his sister flushed and her lips swollen. "Amarante? Where were you?" He asked as Naina smirked.

"No where, they've been waiting for you." She spoke as she pushed past her brother. "God Taro, you take so long. You bastard" She smiled as she took the food from him


	19. The Truth Is Bitter

**I was amazed at the number of people who believe that Sasuke and Sakura should get together in this story and I was also surprised at the number of people who believed that they shouldn't get together. **

**Tell me, if you think Sasuke and Sakura should be together or not.**

**By the way, I have already decided their fates. I know what is going to happen. I just want to know who the number of people I'll be pissing off.**

**Well, just tell me! And here is a short one for you. **

**There are many people I dedicate this too. All of you who have left a comment. This one is for you.**

Amarante walked back inside the kitchen with the bags of food with Taro and Naina following close behind. Sakura had started to help her friends out with the cooking. Amarante noticed that Choji had been brought in to make the other foods because of his specialty of cooking. The house had started to bustle and Amarante was smiling as she saw her mother. Placing the food on the table, she walked out of the room and towards her room. As she passed by her brother's room, she noticed that Taro and Naina were in there talking to each other. Knocking on the door, she walked in and sat down next to her brother. "What do you want?" Taro asked as he looked at his sister.

"Nothing, I thought we could just hang out." She said as she noticed that her brother had his arm around Naina. "On the other hand though, I have things to do." She stood up and walked into her room. Throwing off her clothes, she walked into her shower and started the shower. The water cascaded over her as she scrubbed her fingertips over her hair and shoulders. The warm water was unnerving for her. Turning off the shower, she slipped into a regular kimono and then laid in bed thinking she'd get some sleep before the get together actually started.

Taro knocked on her door and then walked in. Pushing her self up, she patted on the space next to him and he jumped on it by her. She smiled as they stared at the ceiling together in harmony. "Why do you think he wants me?" Taro asked as he looked at his sister.

"The same reason he wanted da-Sasuke." She quickly added.

"For his body?"

"Probably." Amarante turned her body towards her brother and then looked at him. "You know, we failed that mission. They sent a new dispatch to retrieve the scrolls."

"Hn."

Until they were called down, Amarante and Taro hung around with each other. Sakura, seeing both of them together, remembered the day they were born. Sakura drank her green tea as she talked to Tsuande about restarting her work in the hospital while Naruto refused to until Sakura healed.

Uchiha Sasuke and his family arrived to say hello and Sakura welcomed them warmly. Ryo and Kasumi stood together in the corner of the Haruno home while Karin and Suigetsu talked to each other. Sasuke on the other hand walked up to Sakura and looked down at her.

"Sasuke?" She asked smiling.

"Sakura, it is good to see you back." He responded as he looked at her. She blushed like a young girl but kept her stance.

"Well, you haven't changed." She lied noticing the change in him. She saw that he was paler than usual and his eyes looked tired and worn out.

"That is a lie and you know it." He retaliated. Naruto joined their conversation making sure that Sakura was okay. "Well, thank you for inviting me." He said as he walked back outside and towards his Uchiha home. Amarante's eyes followed him. Getting out of Taketo's grip, she ran outside and towards the Uchiha home. Rain had started to pour over Konoha. Catching up to him, she yelled to him.

"Why?" She asked. He stopped in his tracks and then turned around.

"Why what?" He asked as he stood in his spot. Amarante silently walked up to him and then looked at him.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us? You never gave me an answer and I sure as hell deserve one. Why did you leave me?" Sasuke noticed that Amarante was not going to let him go unless he answered.

"Amarante, some things are left better unexplained."

"No. I need to know why you would let me go. You need to tell me why you let mom go. I see the way you look at her. I know your feelings for her so don't you deny it. After all of this, why can you not at least acknowledge Taro or me?"

"Amarante, go home. You'll find out in due time. I promise." He spoke before walking into the compounds. Livid, she walked into the compound. "Amarante, go home." She turned him forcefully around.

"No, right this minute you must tell me. Why you don't want me?" Amarante yelled.

"Amarante, go home." He plied her hands off of him as he walked away.

"No. I want to know. Please? I am your daughter, I know that. As your daughter, I am asking you. Please tell me, why don't you want me?"

"What are you doing here Amarante?" Someone asked. Amarante turned around to see Karin standing behind her.

"You know fully well." She responded.

"Will you and your mother ever leave us alone? Just when we thought your mother was dead, she had to return and making my life a living hell."

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled looking at his wife.

"What Sasuke? It is true. You knew that she was alive and you refused to even touch me. I know you knew it was me. For the last 6 years, you didn't love me. I had to protect this family and keep it a whole. The only way I could do it was to get rid of her and that and I wasn't even successful in that." She spat out.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled again stepping towards her.

"Oh Sasuke, you should have never made that mistake of having these bastard children. We would have been happy. But no, you had to mess it all up. I actually loved you. And all you loved was that pink haired slut."

This time Amarante slapped her. "Don't you ever say that again!"

Karin looked at the girl smiling. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Amarante closed her eyes and immediately, her eyes turned blood red.


	20. Pain Without Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own, well lets see, Taro, Amarante, Taketo, Naina, Goro, Ryo, Setseyu, and the others.**

**This is in memory of my friend Paul. He died on January 14. Alcohol will fuck with you. I mean it.**

Karin stared at the pink haired girl in shock. Sasuke couldn't see what was going on but he put a hand on Amarante's shoulder and told her to go home. Shaking his hand off of her, she activated her mystic palm technique and charged at Karin. Sasuke immediately stopped her by running in front of her and holding her arms away from his and Karin's body. He looked down into her eyes and noticed that they were blood red. Amarante kicked up but he blocked the kick and then slapped her. "You have no right!" She screamed as she lunged towards him.

"Amarante, get a grip on yourself." He said holding her back. He then turned to Karin. "It'll be me who gives her the first blow of revenge." He walked up to Karin and then looked down at the necklace he had given her the night of her marriage. "Uchiha Karin, I hereby disown you as my wife." He stood there stoically.

"What the hell are you doing Dad?" Ryo came running towards his mother and father. The younger Uchiha boy Setseyu also ran towards the commotion. Ryo looked at his crying mother and then at his father. "You have no right!" Ryo and Setseyu both ran at their father. Amarante, still full of rage ran in front of Karin. Karin who was now fuming looked at the girl who reminded her of Sakura.

"You are going to die. Then I am going to kill your mother and then kill your brother." Karin charged at Amarante with a kunai as Ryo and Setseyu fought their father. Sasuke couldn't kill his children. They were his flesh and blood. He couldn't harm them. But still, he knew he must. He tried the best to defend himself but his protégés were coming at him and he knew that he would lose. He knew he would lose because emotionally he was terrified of killing his children.

Amarante had no trouble attacking the former Lady Uchiha. The woman had called her mother a whore and reduced her to tears on many occasions. With every senbon needle that struck her body, Amarante smiled in revenge. She was closer and closer to her vengeance.

Sasuke tried to reason with his sons. But they wouldn't listen. For them their mother, no matter how wicked or how evil she was, she was still their mother and they had to protect her honor. Both children formed the chidori and Sasuke knew he was at a loss. Closing his eyes, he saw a picture of his former family. His mother, his father, his brother, he also strangely envisioned Sakura in the picture and Taro and Amarante. Waiting for the blow, he reopened his eyes and was shocked to see who was in front of him.

Haruno Taro stood, in front of his father, protecting him. Suprisingly, Taro had managed to form chidori in both hands. This shocked Sasuke as he watched the boy looking at his sons. Ryo smiled and then he and Setseyu ran at the boy with full force. Setseyu, half way, managed to surprise Taro by locking him down with snakes that had appeared from the earth and held him in place. Sasuke saw this and did what any father would do to protect his young. He stood in front of the chidori and took it right in his heart.

Sakura wondered where her children were, she had gone to their rooms to find neither of them there. In the living room, Taketo told her that she had gone out and Naina told the same thing to her about Taro. Sakura pulled up her hair and then walked outside. A blast was heard from the Uchiha compound and immediately, she ran over, followed by many of her guests.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead. Karin, shocked at his dead, pulled away from Amarante who also ran over. Amarante got to her knees and tried to heal him but he was gone from the world. Taro, loosened himself and ran over to the corpse of the man who was his father. In shock, the stood there as they realized that the man they all loved, in some way or form, was dead. Amarante grew more furious and she went after Ryo.

"I am going to have your blood!" She screamed as she charged at him. Ryo smirked as he activated his sharingan. He had formed his Mangekyou. She was trapped inside a world of darkness. She couldn't see where she was. All she knew was she was walking though a street filled with blood.

"Amarante." Ryo called from behind her and she turned around. Ryo held her mother's head. Amarante stared and started to weep. "Do what I say and you'll never see that again." He stated as he walked towards her. She stood there as he pushed the strands of hair behind her ears and looked down at her. "Kill your brother and then I'll show you how to get out of here.

Amarante knew it was a genjutsu that would result in both their deaths. Itachi had told her about ir. But she also had a trick up her sleeve. Clasping her hands together, she formed the seals of the bear fox crow and then snake and immediately, she was out of the trance.

"How did you?" Ryo asked as she stared at her. He couldn't finish the question because she had kicked him in the gut.

"You worthless piece of shit." She kicked him once more and then turned to Karin. She had started to run with Setseyu following. She looked back to see Amarante running after her. Looking back to the front, she stopped to see Sakura. Sakura looked at the corpse of the man she loved and then at Karin. Naruto stood beside Sakura looking at Sasuke. Kakashi walked up to Amarante who was looking down at Ryo.

"What happened Amarante?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, that bitch, she tried to kill mom." Amarante started as Hinata and Tenten covered Sasuke's body with a white cloth. "No! He's not dead." She screamed as she ran over to him. She violently started to shake him but it didn't work. "NO! You never told me! You can't die. Please don't die." She reduced herself to tears as Sakura walked up to her daughter and took her into her arms.

"I don't know what happened." Taro said as Kakashi looked at him. "When I came here, Karin was fighting Amarante and these two," He said pointing at Setseyu and the groaning Ryo." were attacking Uchiha-san. I took a chance and protected him." Naruto walked up to the dead body of his best friend and stared down.

Kakashi looked at his Naruto and then looked over at Sakura. "He died a very long time ago. Naruto, when you saved him, you never saved him from himself. He's better off this way." Naruto nodded and then went over to Amarante, taking her into his arms. Walking out of the Uchiha compound, he nodded at ANBU members who went to arrest Ryo, Setseyu, and Karin.

Uchiha Hayato watched as his family was taken away. He stayed hidden in the shadows as his father was taken to the hospital morgue and his mother and brothers to the prison. Anger flashed in his eyes and he decided on that moment that he would have his revenge. As Naruto took Amarante and Sakura home, he gathered some necessities and then jumped over the Uchiha compound fence. Running through the forest, he ran as fast as he could to the place his mother and her mentor had been congregating.

The fifteen year old boy waited until the Snake sannin approached. And when he did, the deal was struck.

Amarante stood by her mother as they talked.

"When I was young, my father died," Sakura started. "My mother taught me a prayer, it goes like this.

**God Grant Me The Serenity**

**To Accept the things **

**I cannot change**

**And the Courage to **

**Change the things I can**

**And the Wisdom**

**To know the difference."**

Amarante stopped crying as she listened to her mother say the prayer. She cleaned her tears as her grandmother brought her a cup of tea and silently the Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Amarante, Goro, and the elder Uchiha mourned.

Taro was sitting in his room furious that Uchiha Sasuke was being mourned. "Serves him right." He seethed as he punched the small punching bag in his room. "He deserved it."


	21. Pale Letters

**Okay, I am sorry to who ever feels like Sasuke's death was feeble then I am sorry, but I will be building up on that. Well that's that. I will continue with this. Thank you for all your support and your comments. Also, thank you for your help. Well, on with the show. **

Amarante decided she would take the long road home after the small funeral. Since not many people interacted with Sasuke, there were not many there. Much of Konoha was convinced that Sasuke too had to do with the attack on Sakura but the ones closer to him knew that it wasn't knew. Amarante watched the sky as birds flew over her. The only reason he had come to the funeral was because he was forced to; not because he wanted to. Amarante took the side road towards the memorial stone and then sat down in front of it. Her eyes scanned the names as she tried to remember who they were. _Hayate Sakumo…Uchiha Obito…Namikaze Minato…Rin…Gekko Hayate…Sarutobi, Sandaime …Sarutobi Asuma…Uchiha Sasuke. _Her fingers grazed over the newly etched name. "It seems like you feel loss over him more than you did mom." Taro walked up to her as she looked up at her brother. "He doesn't deserve that love Amarante. Let's go home. Forget about that bastard."

"Why can't you accept him?" Amarante asked as she cried. Taro clicked his tongue as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked down disgustingly at his weeping sister. "Since when have you become so cold?" She asked as she stared up at him. His hair came over his face so he was half disguised. Sighing, he sat down next to his sister with his back to the memorial stone and then looked at her. "Huh?" She poked him. "I'm talking to you Taro." He looked at her with a scowl on his face and then closed his eyes. "Taro, stop ignoring me. I swear to god, please give me a fucking answer. He died with out giving me an answer then why don't you?"

"An answer to what Amarante?" He yelled as he looked at his sister angrily. "An answer to what? What do you want me to tell you? That I too miss him and that I wish he loved us? I would be lying Amarante and you know how much I hate lying. And to the answer that was never answered by him; he did it because he doesn't care about us." He seethed as he looked at her.

"How can you be sure that he didn't care? Maybe he was too afraid of telling us that he loved us. Maybe he was waiting for the right time. Maybe he was waiting for—"

"He wasn't waiting for anything Amarante. He couldn't care for us even if we were bleeding in front of him."

"If that's true then why did you protect him? Why did you help him fight Setseyu and Ryo? If he didn't care about us then why did you care?"

"I only cared because it was happening in Konoha and I am a ninja of Konoha. I have the duty to serve and protect. If you knew that, you wouldn't have provoked Karin. The law would have found her." Taro said as he pulled grass from its roots. Amarante shoke her head in disagreement.

"You loved him too, I can see it now."

"Sweetheart, you have a false sense of reality here. If you are going to talk foolishly then I suggest you immediately check yourself into the mental hospital." He said as he looked at her. She scowled back and then pushed her self back so that she was also sitting with her back to the memorial stone. Placing her head on her brother's shoulder, she thought. _If I am not right, then I'll run around Konoha 25 times. Great, I'm starting to sound like Lee-sama. _"Come on, let's go home."

Sakura sat in her bedroom as she looked at the picture frame taken more than 20 years ago. Tears cascaded her cheeks as she looked at Sasuke who was scowling. _All this time I tried to hate you and I couldn't. Why do I still love you? You threw me out of your life and I still wished the best for you. I always loved you. _"Sakura?" Sakura's mother walked into the room to see her daughter crying. "Oh my child." She took Sakura into her arms as Sakura cried over the loss of her one true love. "This is the life of a shinobi." Sakura pulled away from her mother as she looked at her. "You'll be fine. You are strong Sakura, you can overcome anything."

"No, I have sacrificed so much. And just when I thought that maybe I could talk to him about Amarante and Taro, he just leaves us without even a proper goodbye." She said as she wiped away a tear as she heard the front door open. "Come on, let's not talk about this, I don't want to sadden Amarante any further." Sakura cleaned her eyes with her sleeve and then walked out of the room. "Hey, guys, you're home. Sasuke's last will and testament is going to be opened tonight at dinner and Naruto has said that we are required to come so please, go and put on something nice." Sakura watched as both her children walked into their rooms.

Taro pulled out a mesh shirt and some cargo pants. Pulling his hair back into a small ponytail, he walked out of the room with boots on. Sakura decided to leave him alone even though what he was wearing was completely unacceptable. Amarante on the other hand wore a black and red yukata and then she walked out of her room. Sakura nodded at her daughter as she told her mother that she would be back soon.

"Taro, I want you to behave once we get there, do you understand?" Sakura asked as she walked alongside her two children.

"What am I like five mom?" Taro asked as he gritted through his teeth.

"You may as well be with that attitude of yours." Amarante mumbled. Immediately Taro stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's right. You better shut up before I beat your ass."

"If you touch me I am going to fucking castrate you." She retaliated as she pushed her brother.

"Both of you shut up." Sakura seethed with an angry look. Immediately, Taro and Amarante quieted as they looked at their mother's facial expression. Amarante looked down at the floor as Taro smiled. "Now I want you to stay quiet or else." Sakura warned as she continued her walk to Naruto's home. Taro stuck his tongue out at Amarante as she flipped him off. In a flash, Sakura grabbed Taro's tongue and Amarante's finger and dragged them over to the house.

Inside, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Goro, Megumi (Naruto's eldest child), and Sai sat as they waited for Sakura, Amarante, and Taro. Hinata walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Sakura, I am going to read the will after dinner so, let's eat." Silently they ate. Naruto was more serious than they ever had been. Hinata tried to be hospitalable but the silence was daunting and she too gave up trying to force others to eat more food. Many of the guests just shoved around their food on their plates. Naruto noticed Amarante staring at hers and he placed his hand on her arm and then offered her a smile. "Amarante, it's your favorite, aren't you going to eat?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Honestly, I am not all that hungry." She smiled as she looked at her uncle. He nodded and then noticed no one was really eating.

"Well, if everyone is done, then I guess let's move onto the will." He pushed his plate away from his place and then walked into another room. Walking out with a box, he set it down and then looked at it with everyone else. Taro noticed that the instead of a letter, it was a box. "Well, let's open this thing." He opened the lock to the box. "Alright." He pulled out a packet of letters. "The first one, is for me." He took the letter and placed it in his small pocket. "The next one is for…Sakura." Sakura looked surprised as she took the letter from Naruto. The envelope was a pallid color and was sealed tightly. Holding it in her hand, she looked at everyone else. "The next one is for Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi took the letter and then placed it in his book and then looked at the others. "These are for Karin and the children."

"Have you found Hayato yet?" Sakura asked quickly gaining everyone's attention.

"No, ANBU is still looking for him. He could have run away but we have not yet found him."

"That poor boy, he is only what, 14 years old, and he is all by himself somewhere." Hinata spoke as she started to pick up plates.

"He's not as innocent as he looks Hinata, remember, he could have helped Karin with the attack on Sakura—"

"ANBU has cleared all their names, it seems only Karin had organized the attack. Ryo and Setseyu are out on probation until their trials." Sai said looking at the group.

"Still, we can't be sure, especially with Hayato." Kakashi finished the debate. Naruto looked at the group. "Naruto, continue please."

Naruto pulled apart the last two letters and then looked at them. "Amarante, this letter is for you, and Taro, this one is for you."

**Okay, the next three entries are going to be the letters that Sakura, Amarante, and Taro get. They'll just be the letter so they will be short. I'll post them on the same day. \\**


	22. Sakura's Letter

Sakura sat down in her bed with the letter that was addressed to her. She never thought he of all people would right to her. Her hands shaking, she locked her bedroom door and then stumbled back to her bed. Turning on the lamp beside her, she slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled it open; a letter fell with a flattened sakura petal. Sakura picked up the petal and rubbed the petal in her hand. Opening the letter, she looked down at Sasuke's neat penmanship and then she began to read.

Sakura,

If you are reading then I have passed away from this physical world. I never thought that when I died, I would have any regrets. I do though. I regret never taking you in when you were carrying the two lives that were because of me. I should have been there and not distant from them. Regret, the word I always feared. And still, I passed away with it. Know that I never meant to hurt you. You were a friend and you always will be in my heart. Even if I am dead. Please, do not miss me because I am unworthy of that pure and gentle feeling. I am not worth anyone's misery or pain. Come to think of it, if I had never existed then you would have never gone through all that pain I caused you. Among the other things I regret, I also regret not taking you as my bride. I am grateful to find that I had someone like you who loved me. I still remember the conversation we had when I left you to go with Orochimaru. You told me you would do anything for me. Well, I am going to ask you to do something for me. Sakura, I want you to live your life without regrets. I want you to become stronger against the wickedness of this cruel world. Take care of Amarante and Taro and never let yourself down. I know it is too late to apologize and call them my own but I'd like to think that. And also, don't follow my road of revenge. It is not the wisest choice. Sakura, take care of the dobe too, he'll need it. And please, if you can, take care of my children. I know I have no right to ask this of you but I trust them with you more than I ever will with Karin. Please take care of Ryo, Setseyu, and Hayato. And please, make sure Karin gets what she deserves. I have explained to Naruto in his letter that I knew who attacked you. I ask for your forgiveness for protecting that vile bitch. And Sakura, always remember that Mother is the Name For God for all children. Mother is the citadel of the house. She is the protector and the nurturer. Protect that right Sakura and you will always be strong. Good bye for now Sakura, maybe we'll meet again.

Uchiha Sasuke.

P.S. I promise Sakura, that we will laugh again. I promise.

Sakura took the letter and put it to her heart as she started crying. The single person she had ever loved had left her once again. She held onto her pillow and the letter as she lay in her empty bed. Sasuke was gone now and he would never return.

_You're Annoying Sakura. _

Sakura looked up to see who said that but she couldn't see him anywhere. _You're annoying. _She burst into tears as she remembered the times he had called her annoying. Ironically that was the thing he loved about her. Sakura placed the letter in her desk along with the petal and then she walked over to her picture with her genin team. His scowl was still there and so was his life. Setting the picture so she couldn't see his face, Sakura sat down on her bed and hugged herself. She knew that the night would be long and she was ready to face it. She knew that the days would pass and all would soon be forgotten and only happy memories would remain.


	23. Amarante's Answer

Amarante locked her door as soon as she got into the house. Her mission was to read the letter her father had left her. _I need to read it. Maybe he'll tell me why. _She quickly changed out of her kimono and pulled on her long black mesh shirt and a pair of shorts. Sitting in her desk chair, she turned on the table lamp and the looked at the small envelope. _Should I open it? _She thought to herself as she looked at the letter. _Aw fuck it. _

Amarante took a kunai knife and then tore open the envelope. She pulled out a letter and then gently opened it.

Amarante,

A flower that never fades. Your name suits you well. You are Sakura's flower and to me, you are my flower too. I don't deserve you at all. Yet, I still want you as my daughter. And you are my daughter. But you deserve a lot more than I ever gave you. You deserve to be doted upon but all you received was my false hate. You should have been given everything I possessed and I gave you nothing; I even denied you your name. I was foolish to do this. I was foolish to betray you and your mother and Taro. I want to tell you that regret doing that and I had every intention to apologize but I did not know how. I have passed though, without an apology. That is all I ask for. And in return, I will tell you the foolish reason why I left you. Amarante, when I was younger, I only had two dreams. One was the death of my brother. The other was to restart the Uchiha clan. I didn't want your mother to become my baby machine. I did not understand what a child was, what a life was. I chose Karin because she had no where to go. She was alone. I thought she would make a good wife but she didn't. She was the one who attack your mother. Karin knew that somewhere in my heart I still loved you. All of you. So she attacked you to hurt you. Now, the next thing I am telling you is the most important. Vengeance is never the answer. It is only a fall. Amarante, take care of yourself and your loved ones. And if you can marry Taketo before fate takes you apart. Remember, I will always love you.

Uchiha Sasuke

Amarante stared at the paper. _He hurt mom because he didn't want to hurt her? That makes no sense at all. _She then noticed that there was something else in the envelope. She pulled out a smaller piece of paper and noticed that there was three two digit numbers on it.

01-11-43

_What does that mean? _"Zero one, eleven, forty-three."


	24. Taro's Legacy

Taro scowled as he noticed both his mother and sister retire to their rooms as soon as they got home. Throwing his shirt off, he laid down into bed. He pulled out the envelope and threw it in the waste basket. Turning off the light, he looked up at the ceiling and then tried to sleep. An hour passed, then another one. Soon, time trickled and Taro couldn't sleep. The letter was nagging him. _I'll just read a portion. _He figured as he turned on his light. Pulling the letter out of the waste basket, he ripped the cover open. There, in his lap was the letter and a brass key. Taro picked up the letter and opened it.

Taro.

There is not much I can say to you. You will never accept my apology and that greatly saddens me. Know that I only did what I had to do to protect your mother. I had my own reason and it backfired on me. I regret that decision and I wish, no I pray that you will forgive me. It is a dying man's wish. Or if your reading this, a dead man's last dream. Please forgive me. And Taro, I want you to protect the three women I should have protected. I want you to protect your grandmother, and your mother, and Amarante. Love all of them all. I have one request for you and that is to become an Uchiha. You are the eldest of my sons and you hold that right. Taro, I have named you my heir. Please, accept this as my apology and forgive me.

Uchiha Sasuke

Taro stared at the key in his hand. _Uchiha huh? Who the hell does he think he is?_

A voice in his head popped out for the first time.

_Your father._


	25. What is in a name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own, well lets see, Taro, Amarante, Taketo, Naina, Goro, Ryo, Setseyu, and Hayato. **

**Thank you so much for your comments. This one is for all of you guys. Thank you so much for your support.**

Amarante walked out of her room the next morning to find her mother talking to the Hokage and the elders. "What's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to her mother. Her mother handed her a letter and Amarante read it out loud.

"This is the last will and statement of Uchiha Sasuke. I hereby bestow my estate to Haruno Sakura until Haruno Taro amends his identity as Uchiha Taro. Haruno Taro will remain the heir to the Uchiha throne. If he is not of age then Haruno Sakura will be given the estate until Haruno Taro is of age. All my property, including the property out side of Konohakagure will be under Haruno Sakura until Taro complies to the Uchiha name. If she is to pass away before the change, Taro will immediately receive all the property. Haruno Amarante, on the occasion of her wedding, will be given the contents of the sealed safe box that is in the safe room of the main Uchiha estate. She is to open the box the night before her union. The content of the box is hers and only hers. Haruno Amarante will also be given my Kusanagi sword. She is expected to become the next wielder of the Long Sword of The Heavens. Haruno Sakura will be given rein over the other objects of the Uchiha possession and she will be given the right to act however she pleases with the Uchiha items. Signed, Uchiha Sasuke. Leader of the Uchiha clan."

Amarante looked at the piece of paper and then she looked up at her brother who had been standing there. "Taro?"

"Give me time to think." He walked out of the house. Amarante knew he would say no. She knew from the bottom of her heart that he would tell her that he didn't want the name.

That night, Taro came home late. He had spent the day with Naina who didn't bother him about anything because he didn't wasn't to be bothered. All they did was train and then hang around in Naina's apartment. But now, he had to go home and he had to be faced by the questions of worry by his grandmother, and his mother, and his sister.

Walking onto the porch, he noticed that his mother was sitting outside with a blanket around her shoulders. "Where were you?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"With Naina." He replied simply.

"How is Naina?"

"Fine." He said as he watched his mother.

"You are just like your father Taro."

"Hn." He responded looking into the night.

"You just proved my point." Sakura laughed as she pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Mom?"

"Taro?"

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I did exactly what you need to do Taro. Sasuke hurt me in so many ways possible but he did it to protect me from more harm. And I respect him for that. I know he loved me some way. Taro, Itachi and I want you to take your name as Uchiha. We see great honor in it. Also, you have been named the heir. That means that you have become the master of the Uchiha halls. Take that name, place it upon your head. Make everyone realize that you are the strong Uchiha. Fight for your name."

"Why?"

"Because no one can steal it from you."

"I am a Haruno."

"No, they say you are a Haruno. But you are also a Sharingan wielder and that makes you an Uchiha."

"And what about Amarante? Is she an Uchiha too?"

"Yes."

"Would you be proud of me if I did his wishes?"

"Taro, it is a dead man's final wishes. And it was your father's wishes."

"But would you be proud of me?"

"Taro, no matter what you do, I am proud of you."

"That's all I needed to know."

Taro took is mother's hand and then squeezed it. "Mother, I accept his wishes. But only because you want me too." Sakura looked at her son. Smiling, she put both her hands on his head and then pulled his head forward to kiss his head. "Mom, Taketo is here with Amarante."

Sakura looked over to see her daughter walking over to her. "Good evening Sakura-chan, Taro." Taketo said as he looked at the two.

"Taketo, how are you?" Sakura asked as she made room for them. Amarante sat down by her brother but Taketo stood looking down at them.

"I am fine Sakura-chan, How are you feeling?"

"They are just fine, they are wondering when you will stop by."

"Tell them soon."

"Well I must get going, goodnight Sakura-chan, Amarante, Taro." Taketo walked away into the night.

"I don't like him." Taro spoke as he watched Taketo's retreating form.

"Why?" Amarante asked as she looked at her brother.

"I just don't." Taro said as he stood up and walked into the house.

"What is up with him?" Amarante asked as she looked at her mother.

"He's your brother, he won't like anyone you date." Sakura spoke as she looked at her daughter. "Tell me, how did your day go?"

"It was fine. I showed him the letter. He told me that I should forgive him. And I do, he also told me to tell Taro that he should forgive him as well. That it is better to forgive and forget. But he'll never listen to me."

"I think he's already gotten the message." Sakura said. Looking at the clock outside, she noticed that it was 12:00. "Happy birthday my child." Amarante looked at the clock and then her mother. She was 18 now.

"Thank you mom."

"Come on, let us go and bother your brother."


	26. One Year Pass

**One Year Later.**

Konoha had returned to normalcy after the funeral of Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha Compound stayed empty but the Uchiha name carried on. Uchiha Taro and his sister Uchiha Amarante continued to make the name of the Uchiha shine in Konoha. Neither could not move to the compound, they felt that there was an evil inside the compounds and they couldn't enter.

The key remained in Taro's drawer as the numbers remained imbedded in Amarante's head. They never told each other about these two artifacts nor did they tell their mother. Instead, they kept these things in their minds and hearts.

Sakura never told anyone about the dried up Sakura petal either. Every night, she made sure it was in the drawer next to her bed. She was still head over heels in love with Sasuke and there was nothing no one could do to change that. Not even the various men who had come to woo her.

Ryo and Setseyu had been let out but they were on probation. Both brothers had been given rooms at the tower and were told that they had to report to the Hokage every single day. But now, both had a mission, and that was to find Hayato. Dead or Alive.

Ryo had cut off all ties with anyone he knew. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he had been denounced heir, he didn't care that his mother was in jail, he didn't care that his father was dead. He just didn't care.

Setseyu was affected though. His mother had betrayed the village. He had killed his father. He had betrayed the village. Ryo had betrayed the village as well by killing his father but Ryo, no matter how many people talked about him, kept his head up high and did whatever meager job that the Hokage had him do. He had become an outcast in his own village.

Setseyu couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to protect his mother and this is what he got. Pulling weeds and chasing cats wasn't what he had trained to do. They were high class jounin. But that was it. They were. Past tense. Setseyu hated Amarante and her foolish brother. So, he did what any person does who has a thirst for revenge; he left the village.

The most foolish thing though, what he did, was that he joined the hidden Akatsuki. Now, with newer members, the Akatsuki were looking for their final member and they needed a bloodlimit. Luckily they found one when the imprudent Setseyu showed up. And now they were ready to take the kyubi.

Uchiha Itachi, after hearing of his brother's death and Hayato's escape; he started to hunt down his youngest nephew. Only Sakura and Naruto knew that Itachi had left to find him.

Hayato though, had a different idea. He had joined forces with Orochimaru and he had talked him into helping Orochimaru out. Orochimaru saw this as an opportunity and took the young boy in as an apprentice.

"Bring Amarante in." Naruto spoke to one of his helpers as he shifted through some paperwork. "And also tell Hinata that I will not be coming home any time soon." He started on his paperwork as he waited for one of his star ninjas to come into the room. Drinking his tea, he read a letter from the Kazekage. Gaara was going to come to talk about some concerns he had heard of from the northwest side of Suna. A knock caused him to look up and he shouted "Come in."

A short haired Amarante walked into the room. Her hair now reached her shoulders and was neatly braided so that it did not affect her too much. She had Kusangi on her back and she was in her ANBU uniform. "Naruto-niisan, you needed me?" She asked as she walked in with her face mask.

"I have to ask, why do you not want to be in ANBU anymore?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Nii-san, I don't want to do those missions anymore. I would prefer it to go A or B leveled missions as a jounin and also have some time to do some medic work. Also, I haven't had time to relax and now that Taro is getting married, which I strongly oppose, I need to help Naina with the wedding."

"You oppose the wedding?" Naruto asked interested.

"Yes, the only reason they are getting married is because they don't want to accidentally get pregnant outside of a marriage and they also can't wait to fornicate with each other. Also, they are very young."

"I married Hinata when I was Taro's age. And so did Neji and Tenten. What is wrong with that? It's safer and it is better that way."

"Still though, whenever I bring up Taketo and me, Taro thinks I am too young to be in a relationship. I don't think he has figured out that we are twins. Also he is being sexist and he keeps saying that girls should be shy and not straight forward about things. And then I accidentally walk into his room and I see Naina pinning him to the bed. It pisses me off."

"He's worried about you."

"He has no right to be. He was the one who left me for five years by myself."

"Are you regretting that decision Amarante?"

"No, I know that but a letter once a year or a visit wouldn't have hurt. Taketo was the only one I could talk to about that and that is why I'm with him. I can tell Taketo anything knowing he will keep it with him forever."

"He is your brother and he has that right to worry about you. Don't worry Amarante, everything will be alright. Now, I completely forgot, I have a mission for you. It is C ranked. Do you accept?"

"Hai." Amarante nodded as she looked down at her Hokage.

"I need you to go to the Land of Waves and pick of the Scroll of Ne for me. The Scroll is wanted by another group so I want you to be careful. Leave as soon as you are ready. Now go!"

Amarante quickly ran home to tell her mother she had a mission. Opening the door, she saw that her mother was in the kitchen with Naina laughing. Immediately a pang of jealousy. "Mom, Naina." She stated as she walked in.

"Hey honey, Naina was here to help me with dinner, she wanted to cook for Taro so I was just showing her how to make some of the things he likes." Sakura said as she poured milk into something. _You never showed me how to cook…_Amarante thought. "So why are you here sweetheart?" Sakura asked.

"It's my house isn't it?" Amarante asked as she looked at her mother.

"No, it is just that when Naruto called you over, I thought you had a mission." Sakura spoke as she put the milk back in the refrigerator.

"I do have a mission…that is why I came here. I came to tell you that I have a mission and that I'll be gone for a few days."

"Okay honey, stay safe." Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead and then went back to cooking.

"Don't forget, as soon as you are back, we have to fit you for the bridesmaid dress." Naina smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Amarante responded and then ran out of the house and the out of the village.

Near the Land of Waves, three men stood. One was Kabuto, regenerated into his body. The other was Hayato, the traitor to the village of Konoha. And lastly, there was a man who looked unknown. That man was Orochimaru. He had taken over the body of another ninja just so he could wait for the next vessel for his body. Hayato, looking at a crow that was flying up in the sky turned his head at the other two.

"One of them has left the village. She is headed this way. Her powers are the same as Tsuande's and she also has been trained to use the sharingan. By who, I do not know. She can use multiple genjutsus so be ready.

"Oh Hayato-kun, I think this will be easy." Orochimaru spoke as he looked down the road.

"How so?"

"I have something to offer that she won't turn down…or rather, she'll be forced to turn down." He then patted the box he was sitting on and then looked at the road once more.


	27. Bastards And Bodies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own, well lets see, Taro, Amarante, Taketo, Naina, Kasumi, Goro, Ryo, Setseyu, and Hayato. **

Amarante started to walk out of the village to begin her mission. She had her Kusanagi sword, her senbon needles, her gloves, and her various kunai and shuriken and she had her Uchiha necklace. She was more ready than anything. She would simply go out, get the scroll and then come back. Hopefully.

"Yo!" Taro said as he saw her walking out. "Where are you going?" He asked as she stopped her. He had let his hair grow out so it covered his eyes but he still wore the same old mesh shirt and the same black pants with the boots. No sign of the Uchiha was on his body.

"Why the hell do you care?" She asked as she looked at him with disdain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked looking at her. Amarante rolled her eyes and walked away from him but he grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her around. "Don't walk away from me when I ask you a question."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Amarante yelled at him as she pulled away. He sighed and then looked at her.

"You've changed Amarante."

"No Taro, you have. I don't know you anymore."

"You wouldn't, we haven't been together all that long Amar. I left, if you don't recall, for five fucking years."

"And magically you come back and then when you are given the leadership of Uchiha clan, and you gladly accept when you don't know any fucking thing about the clan. You don't even care that Hayato or Setseyu, our brothers, have run away. You are such a bastard. Have you seen Ryo? He's become something I don't even know. Taro, you've changed."

"Like I said, we haven't seen—"

"Neither has Naina, and she knows more about you than me."

"What do you have against Naina!? You don't want me and her to get married, whenever she's over you leave. What do you have against my fianceé?"

Amarante looked at him and then laughed. "See, you don't know me. When have I ever had anything against her? I love her like a sister. And I love you. You are my brother Taro. I do everything thinking how its going to affect you or how its going to affect mom, or grams, or Itachi-niisan. I am simply pissed off at you that you take mom's and Naina's word and then take over for a clan you don't even care about. Or that you don't even know."

"And you know about the clan? Do you want leadership?"

"No Taro. But I want you to want to have the leadership. That was dad's wish. And he also wanted us to take care of his children as well. But all you did was follow a dead man's wish and you didn't even do it with heart."

"So are you saying I am heartless? So first I'm a bastard, then I'm hypocrite and now I'm heartless?"

"No, you aren't. I see the love you have for mom. You make her happy. And then Naina, you gave her something that she has always wanted. You became her friend, her companion, her life and I am proud of you for that. But, I feel as if you've traded me in for that. Taro I want to know you. I feel so alone sometimes."

"You have Taketo, why do you worry?"

"Taketo? He has his ambitions and I am letting him follow his dreams. He is an ANBU. His loyalty for now is not to me but to Konoha. Also, we are never together, I only see him once in a while. I have friends around here Taro. If you haven't noticed. I train by myself, I do my mission by myself, and I literally sometimes talk to myself. I am so alone when I have so many."

"I don't know what to say." Taro told her and she laughed.

"I need to go. I have a mission." She turned back around and then started walk out. Taro stood there looking at this sister as she left Konoha. The entire time, he couldn't stop thinking of how she had changed after the death of her father. Without the consult of her mother or him, she had joined ANBU. She has stood talking to anyone but now, she started to talk to Ryo.

Amarante was the only one who talked to Ryo. And Ryo was grateful for that. He had apologized to her and she had forgiven him. Ryo had also changed; but for the better. No one saw that, he was always labeled as a murderer. On many occasions, he was beaten up by others. That was how Amarante befriended him. She had saved him from being killed one day by a group of imprudent chunnin from the Hidden Village of the Mist. After healing him, she had started to talk to him and that was when he opened up to her. He told her that he regretted doing whatever he had done in the past. No one, except for Taketo, knew about the brother and sister meeting. Taketo was the other person who talked to Ryo and he even noticed the change in him.

Ryo walked into the office of the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I have completed the task you gave me." He said not wanting to say 'I found the cat and I returned it to the lady'. Naruto nodded and then looked through some paper work. "Hokage sama, I have a question for you."

"What is it Ryo?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy. Ryo looked at the man he called his uncle and then at the sky. "Ryo, if you aren't going to talk then I suggest you leave. I have a lot of things to do."

"Hai." Ryo walked out of the building and then down the flight of stairs. Naruto sighed once the door closed and then put his face in his hands. Hinata, came to him and held him as he looked through his fingers at the door. "Sasuke told me to take care of him. But I can't without seeing Sasuke in Ryo. They look so alike. And also, the fact that Ryo is the killer makes me mad."

"Ryo killed Sasuke because he thought he was protecting his mother. He didn't know the truth. When he learned the truth, look what he became."

"Hinata is right Naruto." Kakashi spoke from the window.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"Think about it Naruto, when you were young, you were thrown aside. And when you found the truth out, when you found out that you had kyubi, you started to avoid the path of destruction and then you started to become stronger and better and the society started to look up to you. Now look at Ryo, he was thrown aside, he found out the truth, and look what he is doing."

"He's trying to make things better." Naruto stated realizing that fact.

Ryo walked away to his small room. It was in the tower and hold one bed, a desk, a small drawer, a chair, and nothing more. Pulling out his weapons, he sat there, sharpening them. Sighing, he turned around and then threw the kunai at the door on the false target he had made with chalk. _Goal One: Find Hayato and kill him. Goal Two: Find Setseyu and kill him. Goal Three: Go to the Jail and kill Karin. Goal Four: Perform seppuku._

Amarante was fuming by the time she reached the outskirts of the Village. She felt a threat in her mind growing and immediately she unsheathed Kusangi. Activating her sharingan, she looked around to see if anyone was there. "Hello Amarante-chan." A familiar voice spoke and immediately Amarante turned around to see the young Hayato in Sound gear.

"Hayato! What are you doing here?" Amarante said as she ran up to the boy.

"Hello Amarante-chan, I believe we haven't meet but your mother knows me very well, my name is Kabuto." Amarante turned her head to see Kabuto behind her with his mystic palm generated. She knew that if she moved, he could paralyze her. She secretly performed Kawarimi and stayed their. Now she was safe but she continued to listen.

"That Kawarimi won't help you escape Amarante-san." A snake like voice spoke from the right side next to the log she had hoped to exchange herself with. "Release it." The man ordered and she immediately did. "Good." She was not cornered. "Well, you have probably heard of me from many. My name makes many people whimper in fear."

"You're the Orobastard."

"That's Orochimaru-sama to you." The man said before slapping her across the face. Blood spewed from her mouth and she immeditaly kicked him on the side and jumped out of the way. She kicked Hayato and ran towards the village in hopes for the walls to protect her until she could call of aid.

"I have a proposition for you." Orochimaru said. Amarante looked back to see no one there but when she looked back, she saw that he was right in front of her once more.

"If you come with us willingly, then I will do something for you."

"And what is that." She said as she tried to calculate how to get away from her sticky situation.

"Have you heard of my Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei or have you not?" Orochimaru asked. "Its my special jutsu to bring back the dead." Amarante looked at him questionably. "If you come with us willingly, I will restore the life of your father Uchiha Sasuke and grant him free will. If you don't come with me willingly and run from me, I will restore his life, but I will use him to destroy Konoha. Now," Orochimaru performed the Kuchiyose and brought out a casket from the ground. "What say you?"

Amarante stared at the black coffin with the Uchiha symbol. _I can bring him back?_

"Yes."


	28. Getting To Your Head

"Wait." Amarante spoke as Orochimaru looked at her. She seemed to be calculating her thoughts as she looked at the three. _So he'll take me regardless of me accepting or not. I don't even have a chance against them. One is a sannin who killed the 3__rd__ Hokage. The other has the Sharingan, and that man, Kabuto, from what mom has told me has amazing mystic palm styles. Basically, if you put all of their powers against me, they can will. Also Orochimaru can summon father. And if he performs the seal that controls father, then I am pitted against a sannin, a prodigy of the sannin, a Sharingan wielder, and a healer. My odds are not in my favor. This is a fucked up day. _"How can I be sure that you won't use my father? How can I be sure that you are going to control father and deny him his free will?"

"I will perform the summoning jutsu with your blade at my throat. If you see me summoning and then binding, you can kill me." Orochimaru coolly said as he looked at the girl. Inside he knew that it was a big risk. Amarante could kill in a blink of an eye. "Now Amarante-kun, can we proceed onto the Village of Sound, it is a long ways over."

Ryo sat in his bed as he looked at the ceiling. Counting the grooves in the ceiling, he waited for the idle time to pass by. His heart started to feel heavy and he started to feel as if something was wrong. Wanting to shake himself of the feeling, he walked out of his room and then out into the public. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Call it an intuition or something but something was happening and he needed to talk to someone about it. Quickly he ran over to Taketo's.

"Ryo." Tenten simply stated as she looked at the young man. Tenten then smiled. "Would you like something?" She asked.

"I was wondering if Taketo was here." He said looking at Tenten.

"No, he had an ANBU mission. He left yesterday." Tenten said sadly remembering that both her husband and her son were on the ANBU mission.

"Well thank you very much Tenten-chan." Ryo said and then he immediately left. Running through town he looked for Amarante in the most obvious places. Now there was just one place he could go. Her home. Slowly he ascended the stair and nervously, he knocked on the door. Waiting for a few minutes, he looked around to see that some people were staring at him and pointing at him. As he heard the door unlatch, he looked back at it. The person who opened it was surprised to see him.

"Ryo." She simply stated as she saw the boy. He looked at her and then immediately lowered his gaze. "Ryo? What do you need?"

"Is Amarante here? I need to speak with her."

"No, she isn't here, she had a mission. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like something is wrong."

"Well, why don't you come in, let's talk."

"No its okay Haruno-chan, I'll be fine." Ryo spoke as he began to walk away.

"Ryo, come on, at least come inside for a cup of tea."

"Sure." Ryo walked into the house and noticed the beauty of it. He never saw something like this any where. They house felt comfortable and peaceful. Unlike his previous home. He sat down looking at the happy pictures of Amarante and Taro and then new ones with Taketo with Amarante and Taro with Naina. He grew jealous of both of the twins but then was led astray when Sakura handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you." He said while taking the cup from Sakura.

"What is wrong?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Ryo asked the mother. Sakura smiled at him and then put her cup down.

"I am being nice to you because you are Sasuke's son and Sasuke was my friend."

"But I killed him."

"You killed him because you wanted to protect your mother. I understand that Ryo." Sakura said as she looked at the young man.

"No, that's not right. I knew, from the bottom of my black heart that what she was doing was bad but she was my mother after all."

"She still is."

"No. She is not my mother. That…traitor is not my mother." Ryo said as he stared off into space. "Father always told me to be loyal to your country. He told me that it was all you had. He told me that blood means nothing because your family is Konoha. I was foolish to believe my mother who said that everyone was against her."

"She had the right to say that Ryo. When she first came here, she was not welcome. We play a large part in that. It is not all her fault. Also, when your father and mother returned to the village, many of them knew about Taro and Amarante so they didn't expect your mother to come into the village."

"That was unfair to you. Come to think of it, if I didn't exist. If my father had indeed come back to Konoha to marry you, then he wouldn't be dead. Mother wouldn't be in jail. And Setseyu and Hayato would not have damaged the village as they are doing now."

"No, but the thing that would be bad is that you didn't exist."

"I think that would be better for anyone." Ryo stated as he took the first sip of his tea. Sakura was about to answer to that but Taro entered. He walked into the living room and noticed that Ryo was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry, I should leave." Ryo stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Haruno-chan." Turning to Taro he spoke "Taro." Then he walked out of the house and straight back to his apartment.

Taro looked at his mother. "What was he doing here?"

"He was here on business."

"Mom. What was he doing here?"

"It is for me to know."

"Mom, I'll ask again. What was he doing here?"

"Listen up pal," Sakura said getting up. "You may be the leader of the Uchiha clan but I am still your mother. I do what I please. Understand?"

"Hn."

Amarante stared at Orochimaru as he performed his jutsu. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Hayato sat next to Kabuto as Kabuto watched Amarante closely making sure she didn't try to escape. Amarante stood behind Orochiamru with her blade at his throat. "I'll begin." Orochimaru summoned the body and did the necessary seals. "Let him sleep in the coffin for the night. Then tomorrow morning we transport him to a room. He'll wake up some time tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Amarante asked Orochiamru.

"His body is coming back from the dead. He'll be in a whole lot of pain of he wakes up. It is better if he is asleep. Kabuto, take her to her room."

After all left, Orochimaru stood over the coffin. "We meet again. Sasuke-kun. This time though, I'll have your daughter's body. With her power of the sharingan and her mother's chakra controlling powers, I'll be unstoppable. Thank you for attempting to kill me and making me realize that you could procreate something much more valuable to me. Thank you very much."

The new Akatsuki stood inside the new hidden vicinity inside the mountains. Konan stood there as did Zetsu. The only original members except for Madara. Now there were six more.

Yuuto Sho, a tracker with amazing capabilities.

Jugo, one of Orochimaru's former experiments

Mitashi Michi, one of the brightest medic nins.

Touji Zaku, the son of Mizuki, a skilled killer

Hozuki Suigetsu, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist.

And

Uchiha Setseyu. The Sharingan Wielder.


	29. Spiraling Down

**Sorry this is short. I have tests all week.**

Amarante sat in her dark room as she looked at the ceiling. _What have I done?_ She thought as she counted the grooves. _What can I do to get out of here now? _She then realized that her father knew this place. _Get to him, then I can get out. _The door opened to reveal Kabuto. "Your father will wake up soon, follow me." She slowly followed the man as he led her through a lighted corridor.

"Where is Orochimaru?"

"Resting. The jutsu takes plenty chakra and he needs to reserve it for…another thing he must do."

"Where is Hayato?"

"Mission. Stop asking questions."

"So you are the only one here?"

"There are some guards outside. If you're thinking about escaping then you can't. You don't know how to get out of here and also, if you try, all I have to do alert the guards and they'll stop you. They are really good at that…you see Orochimaru-sama has special guards protecting this place." Kabuto smiled sadistically and then turned right. _We'll see about that _Amarante thought as she walked into the room. "I'll be in that room." Kabuto spoke pointing at a door. "Remember, I can see what is going on and I'll be able to stop you if you try anything rash. So do not do anything stupid." He walked away. Amarante sat down next to her father who looked like he was in a deep sleep.

Amarante sat down next to her father. "Dad?" She asked trying to see if he was awake. A few seconds later, Sasuke's eyes opened to the medical light above him. Amarante pushed it aside. Sasuke pushed himself up from his bed and then looked around.

"Why am I here?" He immediately asked as he realized where he was. "Amarante, are you okay?" He asked as he looked at his daughter. Amarante nodded. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He said as he stood up.

"No, we can't dad." Amarante spoke as she looked down at the ground. Sasuke looked at her as he sat back down. "We can't." Now the tears had started.

"Amarante, what happened?"

"I didn't know what to do. He said that if I came with him then he would bring you back. If I didn't, he would bring you back and control you so that you could destroy Konoha. I didn't want Konoha to be destroyed. And I also didn't want you to be used like he was saying he would use you."

"Who?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Orochiamru."

"That bastard is still alive?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself off the bed.

"Yes, he is. I was on a mission and he cornered me. I didn't know what to do."

"Amarante, listen, we are going to get out." Sasuke stood up and then walked towards the door.

"I'm a poor excuse for a ninja. And a daughter." Amarante said as she looked up at her father. Sasuke walked up to her and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Listen Amarante, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You did it because you were forced to. And also, you are not a poor excuse for a ninja, you are one of the greatest ones I know and that is because you are Sakura's daughter. And mine. Now let's go."

Kabuto entered the door with Orochimaru. "It's good to see you again Sasuke-kun." Sasuke pushed his daughter behind him as he looked at Orochimaru. "Now you are still weak, rest up."

"Let us go Orochiamaru or I'll kill you for sure this time."

Naruto put his head in his hands and then sighed. Kakashi walked into the room want then looked at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, Amarante never made it to the Land of Waves. I sent a few ANBU after her but they could not find a trace of her. I'm worried for the worse."

"Do you need me to go and see if I can get information?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his stressed student.

"Please, and take up to 4 people, just in case it is something big."

"Okay, are Hyuga Taketo and Uzumaki Goro available?"

"Yes, both are."

"I'll also take Haruno Taro, I mean Uchiha Taro."

"And anyone else?"

"Yes, if you allow him Naruto."

"Who?"

"Ryo."

Sakura sat down with her paperwork inside of the hospital. _Okay, Case number 7. Tenushi Maro. Case history. _Sakura read the file as she tried to seek the cure to the young man's chart. Her heart started to feel heavy and her breathing became shallow. "Amarante." She whispered and then immediately ran to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru walked up to his former student. "I will not allow that to happen again. I have guards everywhere and they will stop you if need it be. Now, I suggest you go and rest. Kabuto will show you where you will be spending the night."


	30. Welcome Home

Sasuke and Amarante sat together as they ate, what was supposed to be, their dinner. Sasuke, who had not eaten in a while, ate the food; regardless of how sickening it was. Amarante gave her food to her father in hopes that he would regain his strength soon. "You should eat Amarante." He told her as he ate the lukewarm soup. Amarante nodded her head as she looked around for some way to get out of the room. "There is no way out. Trust me. This used to be my room before. I remember it." Amarante looked up at her father in awe as he told her about his younger years. "I gave up four years to kill the person that I thought was the killer of my clan and then I recently found out that I killed my brother over a false truth. I am a failure." Sasuke looked at his food as he said this. "I failed at being a son, a brother, a husband, a father, and I even fail at being dead. How ironic is that?"

"Dad, you never failed at being a father, I promise. I've seen Ryo and he is strong. He is faithful to his country and they are proud of him for that. I am proud of him for that. Father, you were a good son, you held the family name. You were a good brother, you did what your brother wanted, you were a good husband to a dire wife, and you were a loving father. If you weren't then I would have never found you." Amarante told him to cheer him up. Sasuke looked at his daughter proudly.

"Thank you very much Amarante." Sasuke said as he smiled up at her. "I've missed so much, come on; tell me about you and your brother."

Kakashi, Ryo, Taro, Taketo, and Goro set out to go retrieve what was their's. Kakashi worried about the girl he had taken a liking to as his daughter, Ryo worried about his sister as did Taro. Goro wanted his best friend back. Together, the five men set out to take back what was theirs. Goro and Taro completely ignored Ryo on the path since it was a request of the Hokage's and of Kakashi's. Kakashi, summoning up his canine friends, looked at the others. "Alright, this is where she was last time she was here, so let's split up. Ryo, Taketo, you go right. Goro, Taro, left. I'll go start. We meet here in one hour. Go!"

All men dispersed into the woods looking for any hint of their female companion. Ryo wanted to find the only one who cared about him. Taketo had it the worst; he knew that he had to find her. He would kill himself if something ever happened to her. Looking around with his byakugan activated, he looked for any trace of his beloved. His heart pounding rapidly, he and his teammate searched every where.

Taro and Goro couldn't believe they had let something happen to her. Goro had a mission before so he couldn't come on the mission she was on with her. Anger grew in Goro. "Why didn't you go on the mission with her?" He asked Taro who looked at his friend.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Taro asked looking at his best friend.

"I mean, its obvious what you are doing lately, all you pay attention to is Naina and that's fine but don't forget that there are others out there who are counting on you too." Goro seethed as he looked through with his byakugan. "You've completely left her out and since Taketo can't be with her all the time, she goes out looking for friendship. I try to be there for her but the ANBU missions keep me back just like Taketo. But you, you recently turned in your mask and still, you don't find time for her. Have you noticed who she hangs around with?"

"No, and I don't care. She has her own life, she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Taro gritted knowing that Goro was right. "Now shut up Goro, we have bigger fish to fry." Taro ran faster. _If anything happens to her, I'll kill myself. _Turning on his sharingan, he proceeded forward.

Kakashi knew where she was and he was now standing in front of the hideout. Her chakra could be scented by Pakkun. _Thank God._ Kakashi immediately went back to the place he had told his team to meet up and he waited.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her best friend, the Hokage. "Naruto!" She rushed into the room. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." Naruto stood up from his seat and then looked at Hinata. "You're not telling me something. It's Amar isn't it? Don't you lie to me."

"Sakura, calm down." Naruto walked from behind his desk and then in front of his friend. "Have a seat." He forced her down and then kneeled in front of her. "Sakura, Amarante never picked up the scroll of Ne. She turned up missing." Sakura tried to speak. "I sent ANBU but they couldn't find her body or anything so I sent Kakashi, Taro, Taketo, Goro, and Ryo to find her." Sakura nodded. _Kami-sama, please find her. _

Kakashi silently waited for the rest of the team to come back. "Kakashi, I need to tell you something." Pakkun spoke to the jonin. Kakashi nodded his head. "I smelt a familiar scent with Amarante's. What surprises me is that he is supposed to be dead."

"Who's scent was it Pakkun." Kakashi asked as he retied his head band.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke rested his head on his hands as he contemplated how to get his daughter out of the hell hole. _The right side should be caved it. The north side entrance is our only chance. All I need to do is get her as far away from here. Wait, she never received the seal did she? _"Amarante!" He called out to his daughter. Amarante walked up to her father and looked down at him. "Did Orochimaru give you a seal or scar of any type?" 

"No, not that I know of. I don't think so." Amarante said looking at her father. Sasuke pushed her hair back to make sure that she was telling the truth. "Why, what's wrong dad?"

"When I was younger, after Orochimaru found me, he gave me a scar. Like this one." Sasuke pushed his collar back to let Amarante see the seal. "Kakashi sealed it for me. It lets me use my chakra in a more…violent way. I remember, during the chunnin exams, it was your mother who stopped me from killing a person who attacked us. He was a sound ninja I think. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get it."

"Thanks dad." Amarante spoke as she sat back down in her seat waiting for the next part of Orochimaru's plan.

Orochimaru though had other plans. "So when they come here, how are we going to capture Taro?" Kabuto asked as he played around with his experiments.

"We don't, we let Amarante and Sasuke get away, I have sound ninja who are going to ambush them along the way. I'll arrive there later, place the seal of the heavens on Taro and make him come my way. I will have this Uchiha body."

"And what of the other Uchiha? The son of Sasuke and Karin, you remember her don't you?" Kabuto asked as he looked back at his master.

"How could I forgive her? I have yet to give her the punishment she deserves for betraying me. When I take over Konoha, she'll be one of the first people I kill. Along with Tsuande and her perky assistant and that kyubi Hokage, I'll hand him over to Akatsuki and let them have their fun." Orochimaru grinned evilly at the thought of his plan.

"From what one of the watchers tells us, the copy ninja is coming as well, along with two byakugan. Two and a half sharingan and two byakugan, Konoha seems to be replenishing their bloodline supply." Kabuto noted as he sat down next to Orochimaru.

"And we'll have them enslaved in no time."

Sakura was breathing rapidly. She couldn't believe Naruto wouldn't let her go out and find her daughter. She had to go, no she needed to go. "Sakura, what good will it do, Kakashi should be back soon with a report. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to Taro or Amarante."

"or Ryo." Sakura said as she looked at her friend. "I have more than two children now and I want them all safe. Make sure they are safe Naruto or I'll kick your ass." Sakura warned. "And if something happens to Goro, or anyone else, I'll kill you and then shove you into a vat of hot oil. Do you understand me?" Sakura warned.

"Sakura, I assure you, they will be okay. Now I need for you to go home and rest, I need you for tomorrow when Gaara comes, he and his son will be here and I need for you to be here, you are the reason why he and his brother are alive. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded and then walked away from the Hokage's office. Naruto once again put his head in his hands and then sighed.

"It'll be alright." Hinata walked up to her husband and held him. "I promise, Taketo and Goro are with them, they will keep everyone safe. Naruto, you need some sleep. Come on, let's go home." 

Karin walked around in her cell. She had decided to run away as soon as possible but the problem was the area where the jail was and the amount of guards at each station. Looking around for chakra, she slowly pushed away the broken cell door and walked out of the cell. Sensing around to make sure no one was there, she ran and hid at various spots. Smiling at her idea of placing pillows under the blanket, she ran as fast as she could and then out of the door. Faster and faster she ran until she reached a wooded area.

"I know you are here so show yourself." She screamed. Suigetsu and Jugo walked out.

"Well if it isn't Karin. I heard your marriage with Sasuke-kun didn't work out so well. You told me you were a pair made in heaven. Bullshit." Suigetsu laughed as he held onto Samehada.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know Setseyu is here, now where is he?" Setseyu popped out. She immediately slapped him a top the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled back at his mother.

"For leaving me back there you idiot. Now, take me to your leader." She spoke.

"Welcome back Karin."


	31. Fight Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own, well lets see, Taro, Amarante, Taketo, Naina, Goro, Ryo, Setseyu, and Hayato. **

**Thank you so much for your comments. This one is for all of you guys. Thank you so much for your support.**

**This one is dedicated to all of you especially 3DG girl**

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Karin is missing from her cell. It seems like she got out of the jail, although we do not know how." ANBU had rushed to Naruto the minute they found Karin not where she was supposed to be. Naruto stared at the three ANBU members in surprise. "Should we go and track her sir?"

"How did she get away?" Naruto asked as he stood up and looked out his window, down into Konoha. He couldn't believe that with every passing minute, something was getting worse.

"It seems she used her chakra capabilities to keep away from guards. She hid herself pretty well. Although we don't know how she got away from the premises."

"Alright, go back to the jail and make security a bit tighter. On your over send for Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Now Go!" Naruto sat down in his seat as he looked at the amount of paper work he had. "Fuck this, Hinata!"

Amarante ran up to Sasuke and shook him awake. Sasuke came out of his light nod and woke up. "I have an idea. Come on, let's go." Sasuke stood up behind her as she walked towards a wall.

"What Amarante?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I found a way to get out of here." Sasuke nodded as she continued to tell him what was happening. "Alright, you have your fire jutsu capabilities, if I can break this side of the wall then you can use your Katon and we can run out and fight and try to get away."

"That won't work; but it's the best chance we have. Now, on three. One…two…three." Amarante kicked the wall.

Kakashi waited patiently for the other four to return. Ryo and Taketo returned quickly saying they couldn't find anything and Goro and Taro returned saying the same. Kakashi though told them what he had found. "She is at Orochimaru's that is our aim."

"What is our plan of action?" Ryo asked as he looked at his captain.

"We go in, get her out, come out. Kill anyone in our way. That is our plan." Taro said as he looked at the group.

"No, don't be foolish. Orochimaru's ninjas are strong, too strong. Taketo, your father almost died when he was a young genin fighting one. If it wasn't for the Sand, you wouldn't be here. Now, the plan, I send Pakkun in and he will tell us exactly where she is, we will sneak in, only 2 of us, and we will get her, the others will be our back ups, if something happens. I will distract sound as you go and save—"

There was a large explosion. Kakashi and the team ran towards the den as they hid behind a few rocks. They saw many sound ninjas running towards the east wall. "What's going on?" Goro asked as he saw fire being emitted from the wall. A speck of pink could be seen fighting. "Amarante! It's Amarante." Goro said. Kakashi looked at the two next to him and then turned his head to look at the other two. His hand was extended. Each finger went down slowly. On the last one, all five of them came rushing to Amarante's aid.

Naruto called his wife who came running towards him. "Watch out for Konoha, if something happens to me, my will is in the safe. I am going after them. Call Sakura and Sai." Naruto prepared himself with Shurikens and Kunais. Few minutes later, Sakura and Sai came in ready for battle. "Hinata, take care of Konoha while I am away." And then he ran out with his former team members.

Together they ran towards the Sound Village. Naruto had a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen and he vowed that this day would be marked in the ninja history books for ever. Something would happen and he was sure of it. Sakura already had her gloves on, she knew they were running into something, what it was, she did not know.

Hinata sat in the seat as she did her husband's work. An ANBU member came rushing towards her. "Madam Hokage. We're under attack."

Amarante used her sword as she fought with the massive number of Sound Ninja. Sasuke had been pushed back into the room as he fought others. "Amarante!" Someone yelled. She sliced another's throat and saw that her boys running towards her. She smiled as she activated her sharingan and continued to fight.

Kakashi activated the mist jutsu and ended up using the silent death to kill others. This proved useful since the sharingan and byakugan could see through the mist. The others managed to kill many but there were more and more.

"Tch Tch Tch, my my, Amarante-chan, look what you have done now." A slimy voice said. Amarante turned around to see Hayato looking at her.

"Hayato, I'm letting you get away. Now go." Amarante said as she killed some others.

"He knows what you have done and he is coming. Remember, he many be old but he is a sannin. He'll skin you alive and then take your brother to become his new body. He has promised me that much. I told him that I would bring you or your fucking brother to him and look, I've brought him two byakugan as well. You little bitch, you think you can get—" Some put their arm around his throat from behind and pressed in.

"I wouldn't speak that way to her dear brother." Ryo had a kunai at his neck. "Amarante, go and help the others. I'll take this one."

Kakashi fought feverishly, a sound ninja came up behind him and was about to kill him bit someone saved him. "You know, Kakashi, never turn your back on an enemy." The man then killed the person.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he looked at him.

"No time for reunions right now, Orochimaru will release his special ninjas soon. Come on." Sasuke killed another couple of ninja as Kakashi activated his chidori.

Amarante ran up to her father who was hurt pretty badly. She activated her mystic palm and healed her wounds. "How long until the other ones come?" She asked her father.

"Orochimaru usually plans for them to come as soon as the other ninjas are through. We have a few seconds until—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, what a please it is to see you again." Sasuke turned around to face a man he recognized as one of Orochimaru's experiments. "You still owe me a battle."

Ryo ran up to Amarante. "Did you kill him?" Amarante asked as she looked at him.

"No, he's beat up pretty bad, he's in a cave, hidden. That bastard will pay, that bastard will….is that my father?" Ryo asked. Taro came running up to Amarante and hugged her.

"You're okay, thank God you're okay." He held his sister who hugged him back. Sasuke, using his sharingan completely destroyed the man he was fighting and then walked back to the small group that had formed.

Taro stared at Sasuke as he staggered dead. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I was."

Taketo and Goro ran up to the rest of them. "You guys may want to get ready." Goro pointed to the west. All seven turned their heads to see another legion of ninjas, all following Orochimaru and his puppet Kabuto.


	32. Hokage and Kisaki

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. I'm not O-Fucking-Kay

Here you are. The next part.

Amarante looked at the legion of ninjas coming towards them. _Oh fucking now, where do these freaks come out of? _She thought as they looked at each other. Orochimaru grinned sadistically as he stood 30 yards from them with his hands crossed over his chest. Kabuto pushed his glasses up as he snickered. "Look Kabuto," Orochimaru spoke as he looked at all of them. "Not only do I have two sharingan but I have three more and look! I also have two byakugan. It seems to be my lucky day. I want all of them alive, I would love to continue some of my older tests." He spoke to his ninja who had started to unleash their curse marks.

"Fuck" Sasuke spoke and then looked at Kakashi who was trying to regain his breath. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke and then both jumped in front of the younger ones. "Run to the city, get more reinforcements." Sasuke spoke. Amarante looked at Goro who in turn looked at Taro. Taro nodded at Goro. Goro ran towards the village to get help. Amarante, Ryo, Taro, and Taketo stood behind. "What are you doing?" Sasuke spat as he looked at his children.

"We're not leaving you." Taro spoke and then immediately released his sharingan. Sasuke looked at his son who looked as deadly as ever. "Come on you old fucker, let's see what you've got." Taro challenged.

"Taro, stop being an idiot." Sasuke warned as he too unleashed his seal. Taro looked at Sasuke as he slowly let the black marks take him over. "Kakashi, they're strong. Too strong. We won't get out."

"Sasuke-kun is right." Orochiamaru slithered as he spoke to all of them. Amarante grew cold as he walked towards them. "It would be better if you got away."

"No Orochimaru, we won't go down without a fight."

"You and whose army?"

"This army." A perverted voice spoke.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, didn't know you traveled together. Look, it's a reunion." Orochimaru joked as he looked at the Toad Sage and the Slug Princess. "Well, that's two more, how will you be able to defeat 10.000 of my trusted ninjas?"

"We have sent for help, know that there are ninjas already on their way." Taketo spoke as he looked at the enemy ninja.

"And who will come? When your precious village is under attack?" Amarante punched Orochimaru in the nose sending him flying.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KONOHA YOU ASSWIPE?" Anger could be seen around her. Kabuto chuckled making Amarante glare at him.

"You see princess, the village is under attack. And soon, they'll have your Hokage. Naruto. An idiot. Akatsuki has reformed and this time we work together. They get what they want and we get what we want. Then we will destroy them. I bet that the Hokage is already taken. He is the most foolish man to ever become Hoka--" Amarante slapped him before he could finish.

"Don't you ever say that about my Hokage again." Amarante looked over at Tsuande who nodded and soon a large slug by the name of Katsuyu and a large toad named Gamabunta stood before the sound ninja.

"Do you think that is going to help you? Think again." Orochimaru spat but then he remembered, Manda had been killed, still though, he was at an advantage. "Your Hokage will be dead soon…and so will you, any last words?"

"I have a few!" Fifteen Goros came out and looked at the Sound ninja. "GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Another fifteen showed up. They all jumped down behind the others. "Look who came back from the dead." He said as he pointed at three figures in the back.

Sakura stood and looked at the people she called family. _There's Goro, and Taketo, Amarante and Taro, Sasuke, Ryo and Kaka-- did I just say Sasuke?_ Her eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. Naruto also realized that Sasuke was there. "Sasuke?" He whispered and then looked at Sakura who had begun to tear up. Immediately Naruto used his Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and then came down on Sound with his improved Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan. Naruto was now able to separate the kyubi's chakra into the other clones evenly making 2000 full fledged ninjas.

And thus the battle began.

Orochimaru fought Tsunade and Jiraiya who showed him no mercy as they had years before. This time they meant business. Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu was used by Jiraiya to capture Orochimaru so that Tsuande could attack him with her mystic palm technique. Gamabunta and Katsuyu came down on a many of the sound ninja.

Sakura though, she just stood there looking down. Sasuke was alive and that was all she could register. Her heart started to grow alive as she saw his face fighting amongst the Sound ninja. "Sakura!" Some one yelled. She snapped out of her trance as she saw Kakashi bleeding profusely from the side. She immediately ran to his aid.

"Sakura huh?" Kabuto asked as he looked at the woman. Sakura turned around to see the four eyed medic smiling at her. Sakura immediately activated her mystic palm and walked in front of Kakashi trying to protect him.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I want him….I want him dead." Kabuto spoke as he looked at him.

"Over my dead body." She ran at him and threw kunai at him. He dodged and flew behind her attacking her. She immediately jumped out of harms way and threw her senbon at him.

"That can be easily arranged." And then she saw a sword protruding from her stomach.

Hinata looked at the ANBU as if he was crazy. "it's the Akatsuki, they're attacking us, what should we do kisaki? (kisaki means empress)"

"Defend the city as best we can. Send someone to Naruto immediately.


	33. Fighting For Redemption

**Okay, from now on, I am going to depict each battle separately. This will hopefully not confuse anyone. Hopefully, alright. Oh yeah, and if you want me to, I can draw my characters (Amarante, Goro, Taro, Ryo, Taketo, and the others.) Just say the word.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am buying a ticket to Japan so I can go to ****Masashi Kishimoto and beg him for the rights, he'll probably not listen to me, but hey, it's worth a shot. **

**THE BATTLE PURSUES.**

Orochimaru looked up at Gamabunta and Katsuyu. Even though Manda was dead now, Orochimaru still had a trick up his sleeve. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." He yelled out after sacrificing a bit of his blood. The earth started to shake. All the ninjas stopped to look what was going on. One, Two, Three, Four, coffins erupted from the ground and Orochimaru grinned. "Now it's my turn." Tsuande looked at Jiraiya who looked back. They knew this jutsu. All of the coffins opened. The first revealed Dan, the silvered hair man that Tsuande had fallen in love with. Tsuande stared at the resurrected man.

"Tsunade, you destroy him." Jiraiya spoke looking at Dan. "You're the only one who can." Inside, Jiraiya was sure that only she could defeat the man, the one she loved the most. The second door opened to reveal the third Hokage, the loved Sarutobi. Jiraiya looked at his sensei and visions of the past flooded his memory. Naruto came running over when he noticed that every one was looking at Orochimaru. He soon found out why. The third door opened to reveal Sarutobi Asuma. Kakashi mentally claimed this one. He knew that it was he who had to kill the reincarnation of Asuma. He was the only one who could. The final door opened. Out stepped the Yondamie, Kamikaze Minato, father of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto stared back at his father in awe as Minato looked back. This battle would be between father and son.

In Konoha, Hinata did everything she could to protect Konoha from the invasion of the 9 Akatsuki members. "Mom!" Her eldest daughter came running to her. "They've broken in through the gates. We don't know how to hold them off any longer." She yelled as she spoke.

"I'll go down there." Hinata ran with her daughter following. Running down the flight of stairs, she ran towards the gates. There, in all their glory stood the 9 Akatsuki in their cloaks of red cloud.

Uchiha Madara, hidden under his sinful mask stood looking at the Hokage's wife. She glared back as he took the mask and gently slid it off his face. "You cannot defeat me. I am the first in this village." Neji came running over to his cousin who stated back at the man with anger. Konan, placidly, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Madara didn't like the look that was being given to by Hinata. "A woman should be more respectful and welcome me like a hero."

"You are no hero. You are here for Naruto-kun and I cannot let you pass." Hinata spoke with audacity. Tenten stood beside her with her scrolls unrolled.

"Stop your foolishness. I'm hungry." Zetsu spoke to Madara as he continued to glare at Hinata.

"You're always hungry." Mishi spoke as she played around with her mystic palm technique. Hinata looked over at the others. _One, two, three traitors from my beautiful village_. Hinata thought as she looked at them.

"Setseyu. By order of Hokage, we are to arrest you." Tenten spoke as she looked at the boy.

"Try to stop me."

"You will not be able to fight us. We have powers way beyond your caliber. I suggest you bow down to my feet and then we will spare you. Kisaki-san, you will be the first to kiss my feet." Madara spoke as he looked at Hinata. "Mind you, there are only a few of you. The others, as you can see, are incapacitated…or dead. We can destroy you in less that a minute."

"Let's see you try. I AM THE THIRD HOKAGE'S GRANDSON and I will beat your scrawny asses." Konohamaru threatened as he spoke.

_Naruto-kun, Sakura chan, Goro, Taketo, Amarante, Taro, they are all gone. They are our strongest ninja, Sai-kun, you should have stayed behind. And Tsuande-sama and Jiraiya sama should have never left the village once more. We are alone."_ Hinata said with the look of worry on her face.

"No Hinata-chan. You are not alone." A voice spoke from behind her. Hinata turned around to see a person she did not expect. "We are with you."

Uchiha Itachi stood, along with the Kazekage, his wife, son, sister, and brother. "Itachi?" Neji asked as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Never mind that, we have bigger fish to fry." Kankuro spoke as he unleashed one of his world class puppets. Kankuro had now become the puppet master of the Suna village.

"Look, Konoha has friends…friends that will soon be beneath us."

"Madara…go fuck off." Itachi spoke as he looked at the person he had sworn his allegiance to. "You told me that the murder of my family would make me strong. That it would show me the light. Your words are poison." Itachi closed his eyes and then revealed his sharingan. "It looks like you've pulled Setseyu into your foolish-ness as well."

"I am going to have your blood Madara…that is the only way I can avenge my clan."

**Okay, I know this was short but I want to lay down the foundation for the next few chapters. They are all going to be fights happening simultaneously so I decided each chapter would be a different fight. This is how it goes. **

**ChapterOpponents**

**Sakura v Kabuto**

**Taro v Akio**

**Amarante v Ayumu**

**Ryo v Haru**

**Sarutobi v Jiraiya**

**Tsuande v Dan**

**Orochimaru v Sasuke**

**Naruto v Minato**

**Kakashi v Asuma**

**Hinata v Konan**

**Iruka v Zaku**

**Itachi v Madara**

**They'll probably be short chapters so I'll try to do two or three per day.**


	34. Sakura V Kabuto

**Sakura and Kabuto**

The pain rushed through her body. Sakura looked down at the sword that protruded from her stomach. Reaching behind her, she pulled the blade out and used it to defend herself against Kabuto. "You missed." She seethed as she activated her mystical palm technique to heal herself. Sakura knew that if she hadn't moved a fraction of an inch before the blade was in her, she would have been dead. Kabuto looked at her as he smiled.

"Indeed." He smiled as he threw kunai at the daring woman. "Nehan Shōja no Jutsu" Kabuto formed the seal of his jutsu. Feathers started to fall from the sky. Sakura looked around and realized that it was a jutsu. Releasing herself, she ran at Kabuto who activated his mystical palm technique. Kabuto hit her in the arm and she fell feeling the vessels in her arm snap. Quickly, she healed herself.

Pulling out the hair tie from his hair, Kabuto threw his glasses on the ground. His hidden seal activated and soon he was in the second level of the precious seal given to him by his Orochimaru-sama. Sakura stared at this realization. Kabuto now possessed more chakra then he usually did.

Sakura had more tricks up her sleeve. "Infūin: Kai" She thought and immediately the concentrated chakra in her body was released. "Ranshinshō." She activated her Important Body Points Disturbance technique and then ran at Kabuto. Kabuto immediately jumped out of her way as she tried to simply touch him.

"Don't even try Sakura-chan." Kabuto spat as he looked at the girl. Immediately Sakura put her hands together for a new jutsu. Kabuto ran at her as she finished her simple jutsu. Not knowing what she did, he waited for the outcome of the jutsu. Sakura leaves started to slowly fall from the sky. Kabuto looked around as she noticed Sakura standing there with there with a smile on her face. Kabuto, taking a chance ran at her but the leaves started to fall harder and soon he couldn't see where he was. It was as if a cloud of sakura leaves was over him.

"Let me introduce you to my new technique…Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu" Sakura smiled as she kicked Kabuto. Jumping out of the way, Sakura jumped 15 m away from the small blizzard. On her way out, she dropped an explosive tag and all of a sudden other explosive tags activated and soon as the first one dropped. Sakura watched the flames as they consumed the man.

Kabuto though, was a hard man to kill. The half burnt Kabuto, although is pain, came running towards Sakura with a kunai knife but she immediately stabbed him with the blade. She though, didn't miss. She drove the sword through his heart and Kabuto fell.

Sakura, from exhausted collapsed on the ground. Looking up, she saw her son fighting with a sound ninja. Exhausted, she unreleased her reserved chakra and sat trying to regain control of her worn out body.


	35. Taro V Akio

**Taro v. Akio**

Taro grimaced in pain as a senbon needle pierced through his shoulder. Jumping back a few feet, Taro managed to hide himself behind a bush as he looked at his attacker. _This man uses a blood limit, one I've never even heard of. Or seen for that matter. He can grow metal out of his body. How to kill him ._"Come out, come out where ever you are." Seethed the young man as he looked around for Taro. _I need to do something. Weapons don't affect him, neither does fire. It must be a high density alloy to withstand this much. Could it conduct electricity? Maybe that'll rearrange the atoms making them malleable and thus allowing me to kill him. It's worth a shot._ Taro threw an explosive tag to jump on the other side of Akio. "Well, well, I got what I wanted. A fight with a sharingan wielder. Come on boy, let's see what you are made of."

"Go to fucking hell." Taro screamed as he did the signs for the infamous chidori. "Oushi, Usagi, Saru." Taro formed the hand seals and then activated the raikiri. Running towards Akio, Taro ran through flying kunai and senbon. Akio jumped out of Taro's way before he could kill him and threw some exploding tags at the black haired boy. Taro, with the chidori still activated and still draining his chakra stay put with that sound of a thousand birds.

"Catch me if you can." Akio sneered as he threw shuriken at the young man.

"I already have." Taro spat as he ran behind Akio and then drove his chidori through the man. That idea was a bad mistake on Taro's part. _Shit, he's now become a walking electric person. Close range attacks won't work. I am an idiot._ Taro jumped back into the forest to plan out his next set of actions. _What destroys electricity? _For some reason, Taro thought of a time when he was younger; when Goro had gotten electrocuted. _Of course, water, that surge will be bad for his heart. _

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" And a shark shaped water bullet projected, hitting the target on the spot. Aiko's heart stopped beating and slowly he fell to his feet. "You got what you deserved." Taro seethed as he looked down. Looking up, he saw the many other ninja ready of a fight. "Why so serious? Let's have some fun!" He said as he walked towards the sound ninja."


	36. Amarante V Ayamu

**Amarante and Ayumu**

Amarante stared at the thing in front of her. Not long ago had it been a girl but now it was some sort of demon who could kill faster than you can say the word freak. Activating her sharingan, Amarante looked around for the green eyed girl who could move faster than an impeding bullet. _What!? Where the hell did she go? _Amarante asked herself as she looked around for the girl. Closing her eyes, she focused on the chakras around her and then found what she was looking for. The girl, Ayumu, had turned herself into a tree. _A genjutsu, just like Kurenai-chan. _Amarante activated her mystical palm technique and placed her hand on the ground. A green glow emitted on the ground and then a channel of green led towards the tree girl. "I've got you." Amarante whispered to herself as the channel of green light.

"No, you haven't." Ayumu quickly changed back and jumped high towards Amarante. Amarante quickly jumped away from Ayumu's attack range and then Amarante threw a few kunai towards the brown haired girl. One of the kunai pierced Ayumu's shoulder. "You bitch!" Ayumu spat as she put her hands together to form a new jutsu. Vines stared to come out of the forest. Amarante looked around in shock. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Amarante threw a few kunai, trapping some of the vines but more kept arriving.

_This is not going to help, I need a fire jutsu, yes the Katon. Good thing I leaned this one."_

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" Amarante formed the hand seal and formed a large fire ball. The vines began to die out. _It worked, but she can still summon more. What to do?_ Amarante used the jutsu Naruto had taught her and she produced five bunshins. _Good thing she doesn't know I have a few bunshin underground. Thank you Sai-sama for that."_

"You think you can defeat me with a few bunshin? Think again." Ayumu said as she did another jutsu. Immediately, tree roots became uprooted and they stretched towards Amarante. Immediately, two of Amarante's kage bunshin's came out from underground and then grabbed Ayumu's ankles, pulling her down to the ground. During that time, Amarante came running. The roots became rooted because Ayumu's concentration became shattered. Amarante grabbed Ayumu and had her other kage bunshins hold her.

Activating her mystical palm technique, she started to place her hand on the girl to make her unconscious but the minute she touched her, Ayumu became a log. "I'm not that easy to kill bitch."

"Alright, no more Ms. Nice Girl." Amarante did something that not even Taro knew how to do. She activated her Mangekyou Sharingan. Amarante had gotten her mangekyou recently after Sasuke had died; after she had thought herself to be her father's killer. Amarante had always thought she was the sole reason of his death. If she hadn't of followed him home, everything would be okay. They wouldn't even be in the predicament they were in. "I didn't want to have to do this. Amaterasu" The girl became engulfed in jet black flames and she screamed. "I am truly sorry. But it is the shinobi way."


	37. Ryo V Haru

**There you go, this is a bit longer then the other ones. I have been lazy about updating but here you go. I like this one better than the other ones. **

**RYO V. HARO**

Ryo watched as his brother woke up. "What am I doing here?" Hayato asked his brother. Making sure the chakra strings were strong enough, Ryo sighed and then sat down in front of his brother. "Ryo, what the fuck am I doing here?" Hayato asked as he watched his brother retreating back towards the fight. "Turn the fuck around Ryo and get me out of these." Ryo looked over his shoulder and then turned around. Crouching down, Ryo grabbed Hayato's collar and looked down at the boy.

"You are a fucking loser." Ryo stated activating his sharingan. "I will have no trouble killing you, but that is not for me to decide. It is for the Hokage to decide." Hayato spit in his brother's face. Ryo, taking his sleeve, wiped off the spit and then smirked at his brother. "Don't fret, I'll be back before the wolves eat you whole." Ryo stood back up and turned around to find a silver haired man looking back at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am here for Hayato, he needs to be taken to Orochimaru's lair for safekeeping. I am here to take him back. Whether we fight for him or you hand him over to me is your choice. Choose wisely." The man walked towards the two. Ryo immediately grabbed both of his katana and looked at the man. "I do not believe that is a good idea sir, I do not want to fight you."

"No, I am not going to give him up. He will be taken back to Konoha. I suggest you don't step any closer. I will kill you." Ryo took a stance and looked at the silver haired boy.

"Haru, get me out of here." Hayato spoke as he looked at the two. "Don't mess around with him too much, just kill him and let's get on our way. Orochimaru probably needs us right now." Hayato spoke as he attempted to shake off the chakra strings but could not. "How much fucking chakra did you use you fucking moron?"

"Haru? Is that your name? Where do you hail from Haru?" Ryo asked looking at Haru. Haru had two red dots on his forehead and clear sea green eyes.

"My surrogate father calls me the last of the Kaguya clan. I am the son of the legendary Kaguya Kimimaro and I will have my vengeance against the one they call the youthful Lee and the Kazekage. For now, I will defeat you. Trust me. I am not that easy to defeat."

"Neither am I."

"You are forgetting dear Uchiha that your brother is my accomplice. I know how to fight an Uchiha."

"No. You only know how to fight my brother. You don't know how to fight me." Ryo activated his mangekyou sharingan. Uchiha Itachi had it wrong. The clan had it wrong. To activate the sharingan, the mangekyou sharingan, you must kill someone as a sacrifice that is, was a part of your heart. That was father for me. I had killed him. And I am glad that I still have it. " Haru closed his lowered his eyes against the sharingan and looked at the movements of Ryo's feet. Growing swords from his bone, Haru came at Ryo with the swords. "Good luck." Ryo said as he jumped over Haru who slammed into a wall and snapped a part of the bone sword.

"I will kill you." Haru said as he let small bullets protrude from his fingers. Angling them at Ryo, Haru started to shot them out. Ryo lifted his fisted hands and then let go of his fingers. The bullets engulfed in black flames and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that Ryo?" Hayato asked shocked from the new jutsu that that Ryo was able to use. Ryo smirked and then walked towards Maru. Immediately Haru performed his Shikotsumyaku and let the bones protrude from his entire body, engulfing him as a form of protection.

"That, my brother, would be Katon: Suta-ta-hinote no jutsu." Ryo spoke as he watched Haru. "And this, is my Katon: ekusupuro no jutsu." Ryo flicked his hand in the air and an explosion of blue flames gathered in his fist. Haru stared at Ryo is shock. "I learned other things Hayato. I knew something like this would happen and I knew I needed something that you didn't know. So I could defeat you. I wasn't going to kill you my brother; but now, I might."

Haru stealthy shot another couple of bone bullets at Ryo. This time, Ryo wasn't able to stop them but he did avoid a few of them. Two grazed his shoulder as another one struck him in the leg. Ryo groaned in pain but kept the fire concentrated in his hand. "Fucker." Ryo groaned as he threw a kunai with his other hand. "That's it." Ryo ran at Haru with the fire ball and attempted to strike his heart. Haru, a master of taijutsu, kept him away and then flung Ryo across the cave.

Ryo quickly stood up and looked at Haru while snapping his neck. Putting his hands together, he made the signs of the horse, bird, dog, cat, lion and then tiger. Immediately, a black fire engulfed his body. Ryo, opened his eyes and all that could be seen was the redness of the sharingan. Putting his hands back together, he formed the Kage Bunshin, draining him of all of his chakra. Ten flaming Ryos walked towards Haru. Ten Mangekyou Sharinganed Ryos walked peacefully towards Haru. Touching the man, the Ryos let Haru fade away into ash. Leaving the child of Kimimaro behind. Leaving the child that Kimimaro had 4 years after his death behind. The child that was a monster created by Orochimaru.

Ryo sat down after defeating Haru. His chakra was drained and his breath short. "What the fuck was that?" Hayato asked shocked. Ryo unleashed his sharingan. The world went black.

"Hayato? Why is it so dark?"


	38. Jiraiya V Sarutobi

**Jiraiya V Sarutobi**

Jiraiya looked at his former sensei who smiled in pain at the toad sannin. "Sensei, I don't want to fight you." Jiraiya spoke as he stood on Gamabunta.

"I have to fight you, Jiraiya. It is my fate, but remember what I told you a long time ago." The sensei bit the top of his thumb and then looked at Jiraiya with a smile on his face. "Kuchiyose: Saru Ouja Enma." A puff of smoke emitted. The smoke disappeared and there stood Enma, the monkey king.

Jiraiya stared at the monkey. "Sarutobi, you are alive." Enma grunted as he looked at the two.

"I was raised. Our fight is against Jiraiya. And Konoha." The third Hokage spoke as he looked at the monkey. The monkey stared back.

"I cannot do that. Konoha is your land. Your country."

"My soul is in the hands of Orochimaru, I must do whatever he asks. Enma, I do not want to fight but I also do not want my soul in his hands."

"You are right."

Jiriaya immediately remembered what his sensei had said when he was younger. _In order to defend something great, you must put aside your emotions and fight for that righteousness. No matter what. _Jiraiya spoke to Gamabunta. "You take Enma, I'll take my sensei." Putting his hands together, Jiraiya activated his rasengan and then looked at Sarutobi.

"Let's go." Jiraiya came at Sarutobi with the Rasengan but was forced back by Katon: Karyū Endan. The fire emitting from Sarutobi's mouth caused the sannin to jump back. Jiraiya unvanquished his rasengan and then looked at his sensei. Jiraiya's hair started to stand erect as they formed needles. Sage Mode then came into play as Jiraiya stood before his sensei. Enma and Gamabunta sat there watching the two ninja fight.

Running towards his sensei, Jiraiya yelled out Chō Ōdama Rasengan, creating a small fire ball in his hands. Immediately Sarutobi used his Katon: Karyū Endan again making Jiraiya jump back a few feet. _The only thing now that I can do is use that jutsu. But it will eliminate me as well. But, it's the only thing I can. This is the third hokage. He will be hard to defeat. Orochimaru can use him to betray the village. _Jiraiya remembered something. _In order to defend something great, you must put aside your emotions and fight for that righteousness. No matter what._

Jiraiya threw some shuriken at his sensei and then closed his eyes. _I can do this._ Jiraiya walked towards his sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei, you gave me everything. You gave me my nindo way and until this day I have upheld it. I will not falter to protect the country that gave me a home. I will never betray my village because betraying my village means betraying you. And I can never do that." Jiraiya immeditaly ran behind Gamabunta, hiding himself well.

_Tsuande, protect yourself. You are the strength of my heart and you always have been._

_Naruto. Be strong. Believe in yourself forever. You are your father's son._

_Goro. Be like your father. He was a unique one._

_Kakashi…I leave the legacy of the legendary sensei to you_

Jiraiya put his hands together and formed the seals he needed. _Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Snake_ "Shiki Fūjin" Jiraiya ran from his friend toad and then ran at his father like sensei. "I am sorry sensei." Jiraiya said as he ran at his sensei. Both now had kunai at each other's throats. "I am so sorry." Jiraiya had started to cry. Sarutobi noticed that something else had a clutch on his throat.

"Thank you Jiraiya." And immediately Sarutobi fell dead.

"Your turn now Jiraiya." The death God told Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Minato.

"I'll see you in a few, one of you." He whispered to himself and then looked Tsuande who was fighting with Dan. "You're time will come soon Tsuande, I'll see you on the flip side." Turning back to the death god, Jiraiya smiled at the death god. "Come on, I hear there are beautiful women in heaven. I can't wait."


	39. Tsunade V Dan

**Tsuande v Dan**

Tsuande looked at the man she had once loved. His light gray hair flew in the wind as did her blonde tails. Tsunade felt young again as she gazed at the face of her lover. Dan smiled at her as he noticed how she had aged well. "Tsunade, how I've missed you." Dan smiled at her as he walked close to her. "You've grown beautifully." He traced her face with his finger and then smiled. Tsunade stared at her once lover and then closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand. Her arms flew around him as he held onto her. Her nose in the crux of his neck as his nose in her's. "I am so sorry love." And he drove a sharp kunai into her side.

"You're forgetting who I am." Tsunade spoke as she walked a few feet away from her lover. "Dan, you are forgetting what I have become." Swiftly, she pulled the kunai out and then used her mystical palm technique to heal the wound caused by her loved. "I love you regardless of what happens. I love you forever." Putting her hands together, Tsuande shouted "Infūin: Kai." And then she let the massive amounts of chakra in her forehead release. The purple streaks covered her face as she stared at the man.

"I am impressed. One of the sannin. You have come far. Maybe the deaths of Nawaki and me did you good. I am very happy to see you this strong." Dan said as he looked at the woman who he loved. "I loved you until the very end…and then some." He looked at Tsunade intensely. "I was going to ask you to marry me when we were done with that mission. I had Shizune pick out the ring. I still have the ring. See, it was on my finger when you buried me."

"Dan…"

"No, that is past. Tell me, how is my dear niece?" Dan asked as he threw a few kunai at the woman he called his life. Tsunade jumped away from the kunai and then flung a few senbon Dan's way. He jumped away and then threw another kunai Tsuande's way.

"She married…remember Genma?" Tsuande kicked her leg into the ground causing the ground to shake and split. Dan immediately jumped so that he could avoid the large crevice she had created. "She had three children…" She avoided a few kunai. One through, caught her in the gut and she groaned in pain as she doubled over. Immediately, she ran at Dan and used her painful leg kick to get him to the ground. Immediateky, she drove a kunai into his heart making him cough blood.

"She's married. Wonderful." Tsuande looked at all the blood that was emitting from the wound. "I want you Tsunade." Dan said as he stroked her cheek. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked at the love of her life. She didn't notice as Dan got up. Sitting down, he pressed his back against a tree. Tsuande turned to look at him. She sat down next to him and then held his hands as he regurgitated on blood. "Tsuande, the first time I truly noticed you was that one day I walked you home. You were so powerful that I immediately fell in love with you and wanted you for my own."

"I wanted you too." Tsuande cried as she put her head against his shoulder. Unbeknownst to Dan, she channeled some of her chakra into him so he could stay for a few minutes. _Just a few minutes. I want him for just a little time. God please. _"I wanted you forever. You had your dream of becoming hokage and I wanted to be by your side."

"But you are by my side. And also **koibito**, you did fulfill my dream." Dan immediately groaned in pain as he felt his second life nearing death.

"No, how could I?" Tsuande cried as she looked at his dark blue eyes.

"I am apart of you. My heart belongs to you. When you became Hokage, so did I. I became Hokage. When you defended your city, I defended it. Not tangibly but spiritually." He groaned in pain once more. "Tsuande…I have one favor to ask before I go."

"Anything."

"Marry me?" and after accepting his proposal, Tsuande stopped the channel of life and then she watched him slowly succumb to his death. She felt her life drained as well. Tsunade was well over 80 now and she knew that she had to say goodbye. _The fool has said goodbye._ She thought as she looked at Jiraiya's pleasant smile. _It's time for a new sannin. _

Clutching Dan's hand, Tsuande put her head on his shoulder and then closed her eyes. _I'll bet that Jiraiya is waiting for me…"_


	40. Sasuke V Orochimaru

**There you go, this one was kind of hard.**

**Sasuke V Orochimaru.**

Sasuke ran over to Orochimaru as soon as the snake sannin has produced his summoning jutsu. Orochimaru smiled as he noticed his former student looking at him. The sadistic smile emitting from his face could probably kill someone ordinary but Sasuke wasn't normal. He was far from normal. "Sasuke-kun, I made you, you think you can defeat me?" He asked as he gently cocked his head to the side. Sasuke tightened his Konoha headband. "How proudly you wear that head band Sasuke-kun. It is like you never betrayed your dear sweet Konoha before. Why are you protecting it now?" Orochimaru's hair blew in the wind. The words of the sannin dripped with venom.

"Go to hell Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke as he pulled off the sword from a fallen sound member. The sword was a common sword and Sasuke knew that if Orochimaru produced his Kusanagi sword then the small brittle battle katana could be of no use to him. Sasuke started to make other plans in his mind. Orochimaru chuckled as he put his hands together. "I have my own reasons for killing you and trust me, I will kill you this time. Today will be the day Konoha rejoices over the death of the traitor snake. For Konoha, your death will bring security, for me…well, your death will satisfy my ambitions."

"And those ambitions would be?" Orochimaru asked as he produced his own snakes one by one. "Let me guess your reasons for killing me involve the protection of a certain son who killed his own father. No, that can't be the only reason. There has to be more Sasuke-kun, am I right?" Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke threw a few kunai at things at Orochimaru. Orochimaru simply stepped sideways to avoid the kunai.

"You asshole." Sasuke grunted as pulled out a shuriken. Orochimaru chuckled once more as he thought. Where are Kabuto and that bastard Hayato. I can't hold him off, I guess I have to kill him. Oh well, Sasuke-kun, I could have had your body but a child with superhuman strength like my Tsunade and a sharingan like yours would be a far better vessel then you. Thank you for attempting to kill me, now, let me play with you for just a little more Sasuke-kun.

"No, Ryo-kun cannot be the only reason. How about a set of twins you had with a former team member?...No, I think there is more." Orochimaru grinned as he slowly walked towards his prodigy. Sasuke immediately stepped back a few paces.

"Stay away from me Snake."

"No. There is more Sasuke-kun. How about the girl you were in love with, but too afraid of her own good. Were you worried about me coming into Konoha and killing her and taking your children." Orochimaru chuckled. You were scared Sasuke-kun, for her sake. Pity you couldn't keep her or her kids safe for long." Sasuke immediately punched Orochimaru in the face. "Pity isn't it. I knew you loved her the second you laid eyes on her the day when she and that foolish jinchurri found you. I know the lust you felt for her."

"Shut up." Sasuke was getting angered now.

"I know Sasuke-kun that you wanted her. I could hear you moan her name in your sleep. When I asked Kabuto who she was, I realized that you have fallen for your precious team member."

"You're wrong." Sasuke lied as he activated his sharingan. "You bastard." Sasuke watched Orcohimaru as he performed a new jutsu, completely copying it so that when Orochimaru produced a large snake, so did Sasuke. Both snakes clashed against each other and ended up ending each other. Sasuke jumped back and quickly produced a Katon, aiming it towards Orochimaru. The snake sannin quickly jumped out of the way and then produced a new technique that involved walls to be built around the offense. Sasuke, not knowing this jutsu, used his Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu and used it to burn the wooden cage away. Now Sasuke was pissed. The marks on his body started to cover him as he looked at the snake Sannin with fury.

"Are you going to use the thing I gave you against me?" Orochimaru said. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi" The long Sword emitted from his mouth. Orochimaru gripped the handle and pulled it out. "I created you my dear Sasuke-kun. There is no way you will destroy me. I will destroy you but, before I do that, I want to make you fall in pain and agony as I take over your lovely children's body and soul."

"I will kill you before you touch them." Sasuke said as he thought about all five of his children. He thought of Ryo, dark and strong. The only good thing that happened in Sasuke's union with Karin. He then thought of Setseyu, red headed like his mother. Even though he had betrayed Sasuke, in the end, Sasuke still worried for him. Then he thought of Hayato, and his heart gave. No matter what, no one would touch his children. Almost too quickly, his mind flickered to Taro. Strong and silent like him. And then he thought of his precious gem, the girl who he had, from the day she was born, wanted to crown her a princess. Sasuke remembered the pact he had made to himself years ago.

I will keep them away to protect them. I will never acknowledge them until my death. Uchiha Amarante, Uchiha Taro, I am doing this not because I don't love you. But because I love you.

Sasuke put his hands together and formed his chidori. I have one shot. Once chance. One opportunity. One way. Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru as Orochimaru got ready to swing his kusanagi sword at his former student. Immediately, Sasuke released his free hand from the one with the chidori and stopped the blade with his bare hand. Immeditatey, Sasuke dove the chidori into Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru's clutch on the sword loosened and immediately, Sasuke grabbed it and dove it into the heart of the sannin. Twisting it, Sasuke pulled it out and before Orochimaru could use the jutsu to revive himself, Sasuke swung the sword and cleanly beheaded his former sensei.

Now, I can sleep at night, knowing they are safe. That my little girl is safe. Exhausted, Sasuke looked at the body and realized the snakes were slowly getting together to fit Orochimaru's head, back onto his body. 

__


	41. Naruto V Minato

**Naruto V Minato**

Naruto stared his father in the flesh for the first time. The face, the hair, the eyes were all similar to him. They were the eyes of the Namikaze clan, the eyes of father and son. Naruto saw the similarities. From the hair, yellow and wild, to the proud sense of being a ninja. _This is my father. The greatest Hokage to live. _ Gripping a kunai, Naruto closed his eyes and immediately he saw the people he loved.

_Uzumaki Hinata. His wife, his bride, his warrior._

_Uzumaki Megumi. His daughter, his pride, his little girl._

_Uzumaki Goro. His son, his legacy, his heir._

_Uchiha Sasuke. His brother, his friend, his teme._

_Haruno Sakura. His sister, his friend, his conscience._

_Haruno Amarante and Taro. His twins, his unrelated children._

Clutching the kunai, Naruto looked down at his hand. _I will defeat him to save my Konoha. _Naruto looked back up at his father.

Minato stared back at his son. _If you love me. You will kill me._ The seal placed on him by Orochimaru strengthened and immediately Minato felt an impulse to kill his son. _What is this?_ Minato realized the seal and knew that he would never be able to break it. This would be a fight to the death. "Naruto." He whispered as he looked up at his son.

Naruto seemed to notice his father speaking to him. "Naruto. It has been a very long time." Minato spoke as he walked forward. Immediately, Naruto formed his Kage Bunshin jutsu and stood before the yellow flash. "Naruto, regardless of our fight today, know that your mother and I love you. Forever." Naruto nodded his head.

Goro came running up to his father in hopes of helping Naruto defeat the man that looked oddly familiar. Minato stared at the boy. He instantly knew the young boy to be his grandson. "This is why you must protect Konoha Naruto." Minato started. "To protect those you love." Goro noticed the tension between his father and the man.

"Goro, leave."

"No, father, Konoha is under attack. A ninja said it was the Akatsuki." Goro told his father.

"Go to Konoha and help. Take some of the ninja here. But leave this place in an instant Goro." Goro nodded and then ran towards the village with some other ninja.

"That is why you must protect Konoha, Konoha is home to you and your family. I protected you by hurting you Naruto and I am sorry for that. I hurt you by taking away the only normalcy you would have had and I am truly sorry. I did it for Konoha because I thought that ultimately I would be protecting you."

"I never blamed you for that."

"Then take me now Naruto, kill me and protect what is yours." Minato knew that he would be compelled to fight and he tried to fight that. The seal he was under was a strong one and only death or Orochimaru could lift it. Minato knew it wouldn't be the latter. The seal though gave the urge to kill. The strong desire to fight to the death and Minato knew that in the end he would have to fight; and maybe kill the son he had died to protect.

Naruto's clones went at Minato and tried to attack him but Minato destroyed them before they could scream Uzumaki. "Use the beast Naruto."

"No, you made me this to protect Konoha, I am not going to unleash the very thing that destroyed you and Konoha. I will fight with my own strength. Naruto immediately put his hands together and yelled out "Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" Immediately, 2000 Narutos appeared.

Minato stared in amazement. This was his son. Calculating his next move, Minato started to kill the Naruto's with his Flying Thunder God Technique. The Yellow Flash was a blur to Naruto's eyes. Puffs of smoke could be seen but not the 4th Hokage. Naruto immediately reversed his jutsu and then looked at his father. _What should I do now, I can't use any techniques or he'll runaway, unless…"_

Naruto started the Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan and used it as tracking device. Naruto, hidden behind a tree noticed the pattern that Minato was following to kill the clones. It was the shape of a spiral. Pin pointing the next few moves, Naruto called over two of his clones and together, they formed the _Fūton: Rasengan _and then hid with the Wind-Rasengan.

_This is for you Konoha._

The Fourth Hokage was immediately stopped as he felt the Rasengan forced through him. Blood poured form his mouth as he fell to his knees. Naruto caught his father, releasing the clone jutsu and sat down with his father.

"Let me tell you a story Naruto." Minato said as he looked at his son.

"There was a time when I too wished for a family. A wife, a child. The child came first and that was you Naruto. When you were born, no one knew you were my son. It was not proper in that time for a man to have a child outside of a union so I kept you a secret in hopes of marrying your mother as soon as she gave birth to you."

"What was she like?" Naruto asked as tears cascaded his cheeks.

"Your mother?" Minato asked. "She was beautiful. Spontaneous and loveable. She was my break from being Hokage. I loved every thing about her. Her name, her face, her knack of eating ramen all the time." Minato groaned.

"What happened to her?"

"You happened Naruto and she became happy. She died after seeing your face. The face of her son, our son. Now tell me, I'd like to know, how are you?"

Minato was loosing blood quickly and Naruto was grieving. "Her name is Hinata. I married her as soon as I realized I loved her."

"What is she like Naruto?"

"She is a Hyuga. And she has given me every thing I could ask for."

"A Hyuga?" Minato asked smiling. "That clan always produce great ninjas."

"Thank you."

"For what Naruto."

"For everything."

"I didn't give you everything. I took everything away from you Naruto."

"No, I didn't have a father growing up but because of you I got to meet Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. I never had a brother or sister but I got Sakura, Sai, and the teme Sasuke and I was grateful. You never took anything away. You gave me a better chance at finding these bonds."

"Bonds. Always hold them tight Naruto. It may be the only thing you keep until the very end."

"Hai."

"Naruto, listen, you have succeeded even me. You have become the greatest Hokage of Konoha. Believe it." Naruto nodded his head as the yondamie closed his eyes. "Goodbye Naruto." And the 4th Hokage was lost again.


	42. Kakashi V Asuma

**Kakashi V Asuma**

Sharingan Kakashi watched Asuma as Asuma reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette box. Pulling a cigarette out of the box, Asuma put it in his mouth and then used a lighter to light the cigarette. Kakashi waited patiently as Asuma smoked his first cigarette. Asuma offered a cigarette to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled as he pulled out one of the cigarettes from the box. Looking at the stick, Kakashi smirked.

"These'll kill you." Kakashi spoke as he flicked the cigarette over his shoulder. Asuma watched the stick fall to the ground and then he smiled. Looking at Kakashi, he pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and blew some smoke to the side.

"Not if you're already dead." Asuma brought the cigarette to his lips. "So, what's it gonna be? Me finishing you off or you killing me?" Kakashi smiled.

"Don't you want to know about your team and your lover first?" Kakashi asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I've been watching them. Tell Shikamaru that I said thank you; for everything." Asuma said as he continued to smoke his cigarette. "My son has gotten big. How can you let that pervert Konohamaru become his jounin?" Asuma asked as he continued with his cigarette.

"I was off training with Taro; I had no control over that but you do know, Konohamaru has become very strong. His role models were his grandfather and his uncle." Kakashi said as he looked back at one of his good friends. Asuma smiled and then took another puff of smoke into his regenerated lungs.

"How have you been Asuma?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Asuma.

"Dead Kakashi." Asuma joked. "I've been dead remember?" Asuma finished his cigarette and let the butt fall to the ground. Extinguishing the butt with his foot, Asuma looked up at his friend and sighed.

"Are you ready now?" Kakashi asked.

"Until the end."

"We fight."

"For Honor."

Kakashi jumped back a few steps and then pulled out his kunai knife. Kakashi ran towards Asuma with the knife. Immediately, Asuma turned into a long making it obvious that Asuma had used a substitution jutsu. Kakashi smirked and immediately turned around when he noticed that Asuma was behind him.

"I am sorry to tell you Asuma that I am going to kill you." Asuma smirked and plunged his kunai into Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Boo." Kakashi said as he stood behind Asuma and then Kakashi slid a senbon into Asuma's side; puncturing a vital organ. "You lose."

"I guess I do." Kakashi helped Asuma lay against a tree. Both sat down and watched as the others fought there own demons. "Hand me a cigarette will you?"

"Yeah." Kakashi picked up the pack off the ground and then picked a cigarette out of it. Placing it into Asuma's mouth, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Kakashi replied and then smiled.

"Tell Kurenai I still love her."

"I will." Kakashi pulled down his mask and placed a cigarette into his mouth.

"Those'll kill you."

"You got to die someday." And then Kakashi lit his cigarette.


	43. Hinata V Konan

**Hinata V Konan**

Hinata looked at her village being destroyed by the Akatsuki. The wind from the north blew her hair over her face and she pushed it back in attempt to clear her vision.She noticed that Gaara and his wife Matsuri were fighting some of the sound ninja as Temari and Kankuro fought other ninja. Hinata looked over a Konan who was smiling pleasantly at Hinata. Just a minute ago, Konan was told to eliminate Hinata and Konan was just about to get rid of the Hyuga Head. Hinata's eyes glazed with fear as the Akatsuki female slowly started to form paper wings. Hinata put her hand to her face and whispered "Byakugan." Letting the nerves around her eyes pop as she saw the chakra surrounding the female Akatsuki. _She has chakra in those wings as well. That could be deadly. _Hinata immediately looked up and then she jumped up onto the roof of the Ichiraku building.

"You think you can defeat me? I am God's Angel." Konan radiated her beautiful voice to the timid Hinata. Hinata looked at Konan for chakra points and found some that were accessible.

"I think I can manage." She spoke making Konan chuckle.

"I will destroy Konoha." Konan spoke as she started to cry.

"What did Konoha ever do to you?" Hinata asked. Hinata quickly looked over at the others and noticed they were still fighting their own demons. She looked out of the village walls and noticed that Goro was coming back.

"The Sannin took away the only thing that mattered to me. I will have my vengeance. For Pein." Konan unleashed some paper kunai at Hinata. The Hokage's wife noticed that the kunai were infused with chakra. Jumping out of the way, she let the kunai pierce the roof top.

"So you are going to take away the loved ones of Konoha. If you truly loved then you would accept that it was not Konoha who left you in this mess."

"No, Konoha is my target and I will watch it fall into ruins." The emotional female once more threw down the kunai and this time they sliced Hinata's arm.

"Ow." Hinata hissed as she looked back at the angel.

"You will fall." And then the angel came crashing down towards the kisaki.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō." A wall of water came towards Hinata and encircled her as if it was a shield. Konan pushed herself up from the downward slope to protect herself.

But it was too late.

By then the Hyuga head had already used her gentle fist on the angel and slowly, the angel fell over 30 feet to the ground. Hinata jumped down with a kunai knife and looked at the fallen bird.

Konan's breathing became raspy as she succumbed to bittersweet death.

Hinata watched as Konan turned into hundreds of flying pieces of paper and flew into the wind.

It was then that Hinata noticed that the wind has changed.


	44. Iruka V Zaku

**Iruka V Zaku**

**What is the best medication to take if you are sick?! I am sorry I wasn't able to update. The next one is the last fight seen and it's the biggest one so it'll take me some time. And also, I have a few papers to right so I am sorry. Well here is something. **

Iruka looked at the carbon copy of Mizuki. The young boy looked just like his father. Silvery hair, a demonic look on his face. There was only one thing that was different and that was the eyes; they were just like Tsubaki's.

"I am going to kill you." Rang the words of Zaku as he stared at the chunnin academy teacher. Iruka stared at the new Akatsuki member in shock. "I am going to kill you and then free my father."

"Your father was a traitor to the village." Iruka spoke as he looked at the young man.

"No, you made him a traitor!" The boy threw a large shuriken at Iruka. Iruka jumped out of the way as he slid on his knees.

"Calm down Zaku, you know how this is going to end." Iruka warned.

"With your death." Zaku ran at Iruka with a kunai. Immediately Iruka grabbed the boy's hand but Zaku flipped his entire body over and then hit Iruka square in the back.

"What the—" Iruka fell to the floor and looked up.

Zaku was breathing heavily as he looked down at the fallen man.

"You worthless piece of shit. You claimed you were friends with my father and mother but I know it was you who my mother saw every night. It was you that she loved."

"Don't bring your mother into this Zaku, she was a friend to me and nothing more."

"NO!, She wasn't, you were treating her like a whore."

"No!, You have us mistaken. I was a friend Zaku, I helped her out."

Zaku ran at Iruka. Immediately, Iruka tried to stop him but it didn't work out that well. Zaku hit Iruka in the gut and then cut Iruka in the chin with his shuriken. Immediately Iruka pushed Zaku away to protect his wound.

"Zaku! STOP!" Someone came running.

"Tsubaki! Get back!" Iruka screamed as Zaku looked at his mother.

Zaku looked back at Iruka with a murderous intent and then ran at his mother with a kunai. He would kill his mother; the bitch who was unfaithful to his father as his poor father rotted away in a jail cell.

Tsubaki saw her son coming at her and she stopped in her tracks as she stared at her son coming after her. She didn't see the kunai come into her body because Iruka took it for her.

"Iruka?" She asked looking up at the man.

"You're safe. Get away from here."

"No."

Immediately Tsubaki became enraged. She put her hands together and screamed out "raikou-hana no jutsu!" A beam of lightning shot through her hand and she lunged it through her son.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry."


	45. Itachi V Madara

Itachi snared at the man who had fooled him. All of his life, Madara Uchiha had been seeping lies into the young boy's mind filling him with these anger towards the powerful Uchiha clan. Itachi wanted his life back, his family and his childhood back. There was only one thing that the Uchiha could do and that was to seek vengeance against Madara Uchiha.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Madara asked as he looked at Itachi. Itachi immediately closed his eyes and then activated his sharingan. Itachi would take Madara to the grave and destroy him. "Itachi, get away from these scum folk and rejoin your allies."

"Allies Madara? What allies?" Itachi asked as he pulled out something from his pockets. Madara watched as Uchiha Itachi tied a brand new Konoha head band around his forehead. The shiny metal gleamed in the sun. Madara's eyes became focused on the head band.

"You have become our enemy as of now." Madara spoke an evil tone and then he looked at Itachi. Itachi knew he would be no match for Madara. The Uchiha founder had stolen the eyes of his brother and taken a new form of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara was invincible immortal and there was nothing he could do about it except hold the Uchiha Madara off until more help came.

"You will not destroy Konoha." Itachi said looking at his former teacher. Madara chuckled and then activated his sharingan. Itachi reciprocated by turning on his faulty sharingan. Itachi knew he would have to use natural elements to defeat him.

"Itachi, we will destroy Konoha and then we'll make everyone a slave. The Uchiha clan will become the strongest in all of the ninja countries. I give you one more choice Itachi. Join me and become one of the strongest in all of the land. Betray me and I will make sure you are eliminated.

"Fuck no." Itachi said as he pulled out some kunai.

"Do you think that those pitiless things are going to save you? Think again. You are going to fall."

"Then I'll fall as a hero rather than a demon." Itachi threw the kunai at Madara.

"You are already a demon Itachi, you have wielded the sword against your family and eliminated most of them. You are a demon. And a demon you shall remain."

Itachi thought what Madara said was right but he would not give Madara the benefit of the attack. "You need help Madara. Remember, you are in Obito's body. He only has one of his sharingan and I have both. I can destroy you."

"The sharingan I have has strengthened my good child. Yours on the other hand is weaker than a new fledgling's." Madara attacked as he put his hands together for a fire-based jutsu. Itachi didn't need his sharingan to know that Madara planned to use a Katon and immediately Itachi thought of his new plan.

"I will die trying." Itachi remarked as he used the substitution jutsu.

"Then so be it." Madara activated his Amaterasu on Itachi. Before the flames could reach Itachi, a wooden styled house entrapped Madara. 

"What the hell?" Itachi asked as he looked at the wooden house. This was no doubt the jutsu of the First Hokage. How in the world? Itachi looked over at an ANBU who had his hands clasped as if he was performing a jutsu. "Who are you?" Itachi asked as he looked at the masked man.

"The name is Tenzo. Feel free to call me Yamato. We better hurry and use something powerful against Madara." Yamato said as he concentrated on building a trapping for Madara.

"What can I use?" Itachi asked himself as he calculated his next move.

"Maybe you need a brother's help." Sasuke stood by his brother.

Not long before, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. When Orochimaru would not die the first time, Sasuke decided now was the time to raise the dead. Having secretly learned the Living Corpse Reincarnation. Sasuke reanimated Jiraiya and Tsuande and the 4th Hokage. Together they had destroyed Orochimaru.

Now a bigger trial stood before them; the protection of Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Amarante, Taro, and Taketo rushed back to Konoha to save the city.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried as he did not know if he would be killed or not.

"I understand Itachi; I can't kill you but I can kill him and that is what I am going to do. I am going to avenge my family by murdering the one man that ruined everything.

"And I will be by your side." Naruto said as he looked at the two.

"Hai, I have a plan." Sakura said. "But it will leave us for dead."

"Death?"

"It may, we may never know."

"How could it result in death?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The sheer power of chakra could damage us like a million senbon flying at us."

"Unless someone pulls us out as soon as we hit him." Naruto said.

"Of course! Chakra strings."

"Yes, chakra strings."

Now they had gotten in the position. It was a suicide mission but hopefully it would work.

Sakura activated her mystical palm technique. She faced the east. Amarante held the charka strings and knew that if she faltered, her mother would be blown to pieces.

Sasuke stood with his Flapping Chidori activated. He knew he would have to hit Madara dead on or the others would be injured. Taro held his chakra string and waited for the signal. They faced the west.

Naruto had his rasengan shuriken activated. The strong jutsu was cutting into his body but he didn't wince once. He was going to save Konoha once and for all. He stood at the North with his son behind him.

The person in the south was Itachi. He had a Katon fireball in his hand and he would be killing off Madara once and of all. But he would stay. The chakra string that had been tied behind him had been severed. This way it was guaranteed to work.

Yamato called out. "Ready, in one, two, three." All three ran at the wooden box as Yamato let the jutsu go. And they hit Madara in the dead center.

Sakura's mystical palm technique absorbed all of the Uchiha's healing capabilities.

Naruto's shuriken sliced the guts of the Uchiha.

The Chidori caused the nerves in the body go awry.

And that Gaton did the trick by burning Madara to hell once and for all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryo took his brother and started to drag him towards Konoha. He had to take back his brother to make sure justice was served. The only problem was that he was blind. Still, Ryo attempted to make it to Konoha with his brother.

As he was walking through, he heard a few footsteps and then a familiar smell. In that second, he knew that his mother was following him into Konoha.

There was nothing he could do now, quickly he killed his brother fro his revenge and then left an explosive tag as he rushed back to Konoha; as fast as a blind man could.


	46. Author's Note

Sorry guys that haven't been able to update. Something came up in my family and I had to take a break from everything for a while. The next chapter will be up, by the latest on Sunday. I'll try harder to get it done earlier. Once again. I am sorry. I feel really bad!

SORRY!!!


	47. Aftermath Of A Great City

The collision between the Madara and the Konohaian had left a large hole in the ground due to the chakra that had been given off by five great ninjas. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto seemed okay but when Taketo had pulled on his chakra string, no one came back. Everyone looked over to see Itachi dead on top of Madara. Sasuke ran towards his brother screaming.

Uchiha Itachi was now dead. There was nothing you could do about it. The man had passed away into utter oblivion. Amarante ran towards her uncle in hopes to save him but it was too late. The elder Uchiha was gone. Never to breathe again. Taketo grabbed Amarante and pulled her up as she cried into his arms. He told her it would be alright but she couldn't believe it. He was gone.

Naina ran up to her soon to be husband. Her eyes glistened with relief when she saw that he was alright. She hugged him and never let him go.

His attention remained on his sister's. He pushed Naina off of him and walked over to Amarante. Taketo looked up at him, his eyes piercing into Taro's. Taro put his hand on Amarante's shoulder which caused her to cry harder. "It'll be alright." Was the only comforting words he could give her.

Amarante lost her mentor, her friend, her uncle. She felt like she lost everything. Her head suddenly shot up. "Where's Ryo?"

Uchiha Ryo was pushed up against the wall by Uchiha Karin. Her hand was around his neck as she tried to squeeze the life out of him. He tried to push her away but there was no avail. Ryo couldn't see. It was the end for him.

"You killed him!" Karin seethed. "You killed my husband and my son. Now, I am going to kill you." Ryo heard the sound of metal slide out from a holster and then he felt a cold, sharp object enter his body.

"Get away from me." He seethed as his mother pulled the kunai from his body. He groaned and then put his hands together to form a jutsu. His eyes saw darkness so he knew none of the fire jutsus of the Uchiha clan would help him. There was one that he could use. It may help him.

Ryo bit his thumb and then used the summoning jutsu. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He screamed out. Everything became dead silent. The birds in the trees were quiet, every animal of the woods hid. They were scared of whatever was coming there way.

"You don't know any summons." Karin said as she looked at her son.

"That's because you don't know me Karin." He spoke. Karin growled and decided to break the peace by coming at her son with a kunai.

A lady appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the kunai from Karin's hair. The woman had long black hair. It flowed over her shoulders. She was in a white dress that flowed to her feet. An Uchiha symbol stitched on her back.

This woman grabbed Karin's head and then snapped it clean.

"Thank you." Ryo breathed. His voice was thankful.

The woman bent down and then helped the blind man up.

"Thank you so much."

"No. You don't need to help me. A mother protects her children." The woman's soft voice said.

"I want to die." He told the woman. "Please, take me with you." He said. Ryo felt like was alone again. His father would never support him, his mother was dead. His brothers were dead. His half brother hated him, his team mates hated him. Amarante would do the same one day as everyone else had done to him.

"No child, you must live. You are going to live long and prosper. I promise." The lady said as she placed a hand on Ryo's forehead. "Now sleep." His eyes slowly drooped and he let himself be taken into darkness of his dreams.

Amarante organized a search party for her brother. She was not going to leave him behind. She would get him back whether it was a corpse she would get back or her brother.

"Amarante, he knows his way home." Naina told her as she packed her bag.

"I don't care Naina. He's my brother." Amarante told the girl and walked out of her home. Outside she found Taketo, Goro, Kasumi, and Taro. Shocked, Amarante walked up to Taro.

"He's my brother too Amarante." Taro told his sister. Amarante quickly put her arms around her brother and then kissed his cheek.

"No! You might get killed!" Naina told her fiancé.

"Naina, I'll be back. I promise."

Naina looked down at her feet. She would love to have gone but she knew Taro would say no. They couldn't endanger their child.

"Yes, you better. In the mean time, I'll help the others."

"No Naina. I want you to rest." Taro told her firmly. Amarante looked between her brother and his love.

"Just go. And be safe. You too Amarante. Please be safe."

All six others nodded and ran out of the city doors.

"We need to find him." They ran towards where they were before. "We need to." Amarante yelled as she ran towards where she had been not long ago.

"I know Amar, I know." Taro whispered beside her. Amarante looked over at her brother who smiled at her. "Let's go get him back." Amarante smiled back and then she looked ahead. Something didn't feel right. There was an odd shape in the distance and she needed to find out what it was. Running faster, she caught up to her brother who lay in a pile of blood.

"Ryo!" She screamed as she ran towards him. His summon was not there anymore but she knew he was in safe hands. "Oh my god Ryo!" Amarante screamed running up to her friend. Taketo activated his byakugan and looked around.

"Look!" He said pointing to a corpse lying not far away. Taro ran up to it and made sure the corpse was actually a corpse.

"It's Karin-chan." Taro said looking at the body. Amarante was too busy trying to heal her brother. She activated her mystic palm technique even though she was tired and she started to heal him. Ryo whimpered in pain as Amarante helped him.

"Amar, you're going to lose your chakra, you'll end up unconscious." Goro told her as he leaned into her. She nodded but disregarded him as she focused on saving her brother.

"We need to leave. There are probably still Sound members out and about. Not to mention other rogues. Our chakra is almost depleted." Kasumi said as she looked over the situation. Taketo nodded his head at the ninjustu expert and then sighed.

Amarante was now gone into the world of sleep. Her body shut down to replenish its chakra so Taketo had to carry her back home. Ryo was carried by Goro. They ran towards the city as fast as they could.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai sat down together with Kakashi. All were worn out but ready to face the reconstruction of what was Konoha. Reports by the ninja of Konoha had started to file in.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru, Kabuto have been eliminated. We cannot locate the younger Uchiha. In this battle, we have lost both of our sannin. Jiraiya sama and Tsunade-sama are both dead, as we speak."

The entire room was quiet for a few minutes. They couldn't believe they had just lost two of the greatest ninja in the entire ninja world.

"Go on." Naruto said as he hid his sadness. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Also, there is an ANBU dispatch trying to find the younger Uchiha. Team Taro and Team Taketo are looking for Ryo. Word via radio says that they found him and are transporting him back to the city."

"And what about the casualties in Konoha?" Naruto asked as he looked at the broken ninja.

"We lost many, Hokage-sama." A heavy voice said. Everyone turned over to Neji who started speaking. "We lost Rock Lee."

Sakura stared into the crowd. Lee was dead. She couldn't believe it. All those times he had pestered her and all the times she had refused. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"Also, Yuhi Kurenai and her husband Tenzo are dead."

Sakura stared at the son on Kurenai and Asuma and then the daughter of Tenzo and Kurenai. They were orphans.

"Go on." Sasuke said as he tried to look strong for the country.

"We lost Aburame Shino as well along with Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choiji."

Sakura had enough. She left the room and prayed. She hated this. Everyone she once loved was dead. Sasuke followed her out.

"Are you okay?" 

"No, I'm not okay."

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know." He looked at her and then put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we need to be strong."

"I'm sick of being strong."


	48. Hokage's Resignation

Hey, so I dedicate this to TrueWinolo whose birthday was last Feb. 24. I'm sorry it's a few days late. This one is for you! 

Sorry about the fact that I haven't been able to update more often. My mother is pregnant again and she's been put on bed rest so I've been picking up a lot of the work around the house. I can't wait until I am out of this house. 

Well, here you go.

Sasuke helped hold the wall as Taro nailed in the wall. Sakura watched from her office at the hospital. Her son seemed alright with his father. Amarante walked into the room making Sakura turn around. "Naruto-chan wants to see you." She spoke. Amarante walked over to her mother and looked out the window with her mother. "They look like they don't mind being around each other.

"No, they don't." Sakura smiled back at her daughter. "Amarante, I know I can't have Sasuke now. It is too late. Sometimes though, I wish I was younger and sometimes I wished he would have not thrown me away like he did. He's trying to make up for it. I can see he is actually trying."

"Yeah. He is isn't he." Amarante spoke. "I'm going to go check on Ryo. He's been trying to cope with his blindness so I'm going to go see how he is doing." Sakura nodded as Amarante turned to walk away. "Mom, don't forget, Naruto-chan." Sakura nodded and then looked back out the window.

Amarante walked first to Taketo's room. He had gone out with an ANBU squad to retrieve lost bodies and had been attacked by some rogue ninjas. She knocked on the door and then walked in. "Taketo?" Taketo looked up from his spot and then smiled.

"Come in sweetheart." He crooned as he shifted in his bed making space for her. She slid in and then placed her head on his chest. Listening to the palpitations of his heart, her eyes grew heavy to the sound of life. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine."

"Just fine?" He asked as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, once I'm out of here, I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage." Her eyes shot wide. "If that is okay with you." Amarante smiled and then placed her lips on her lover's.

"Yes."

Sakura walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Her hair was swaying gently as she ascended the stairs. The waist high pink hair tied a bit below her shoulder blades. Jade eyes eyed the door and she knocked on it. What could the Hokage want with her?

"Sakura, come in." Naruto's tired voice spoke as she walked in.

"Yeah Naruto. What do you need?" Sakura asked as she sat down in front of her best friend. Naruto looked up.

"You know, Hinata-chan has been tired lately and I have been too. I was going to ask Sasuke but he didn't seem like the man for the job. You do Sakura."

"What job Naruto?"

"Sakura, I'm tired. I want to relax for a bit. Be with Hinata-chan. Explore a bit. You know, there are no threats and I've decided to give the reins over to someone else."

"Naruto."

"Sakura. What I am asking is. Will you take over for me for a couple years? Just a couple. Please. I would have given it over to Konohamaru but…" They were silent for a few seconds. "That kid. Sakura, I can't seem to find a good candidate so far and even Kakashi sensei thinks it is a good idea. As do I."

"Me? The seventh Hokage? Naruto, who are you trying to kid?"

"You are the smartest kunochi on this planet. You're respectable, you have fame. I mean god damn it Sakura, you're the godamnie's apprentice." Sakura stared at him for a minute. "If you aren't going to do this for me then please do it for Hinata-chan, she needs me after Shino's death and Kiba's isolation. She's sad Sakura. She was always the Hokage's wife. Megumi and Goro's mother. She was never with Naruto and I think she deserves it,"

"Naruto, what about Sai? Or even Shikamaru. Why me?"

"I trust you with Konoha. You know how to protect it Sakura." Naruto walked over to Sakura and kneeled beside her. "Please. For me."

"Naruto, you deserve it." She sighed. "I'm ready then…to become the sitidamnie."

Amarante heard a knock on the door. She looked up and then down at the sleeping Taketo. Silently getting up, she walked over to the door to see Tenten looking at Amarante. "Honey, is he awake?" She asked Amarante. Amarante shook her head and then walked out of the door closing it behind her. "He's asleep Hyugga-chan."

"Tsk. How many time do I have to tell you to call me Tenten Amarante?" Tenten smiled up and then placed a package on her hands. "There's some onigiri in there for you and Taketo. Well, I'm off to the nursery. I need to check up on Hanabi. She's given birth at such an old age. Take care Amarante." Amarante nodded and smiled as Tenten walked away.

"Thank you." Amarante whispered as she walked back into the room. Taketo was still asleep so she walked over to his bed side and put the Onigiri box next to him. He'd know it was his mother's cooking. Amarante stuffed her hands in her pockets and then walked out of the room. She went two doors down and noticed her father and Ryo sitting together talking. Immediately, she masked her chakra and listened in on the conversation.

"Yes Otousan." Ryo spoke as he looked into the distance.

"I don't expect you to be vulnerable even if you have no sight. I expect you to fight stronger than an Uchiha and much smarter."

"Hai."

"You are my son after all." There was a silence before Sasuke continued to speak. "You will not be given the legacy of the Uchiha Clan but I expect you to be apart of it as the next if, god forbid, anything happens to Taro."

"Hai."

"Ryo. I will help you train. It is the least I can do."

"Father?"

"Yes Ryo."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were trying to protect what you thought was right."

"Dad, if you knew, why did you chose mot—Karin?"

"It's a long story. One I regret. I'm glad it happened though. I would have never been given a son like you." There was silence. "I am sorry about your loss. Our loss. For you it is greater, You lost a mother and two brothers—"

"And gained two siblings and I found out who my father is. I would never trade them for the world. Even though Taro doesn't see me as a brother, I at least know he is there. It's nice."

Amarante now found it fit to walk into the room. "Amarante?" Ryo asked. Even though her chakra was concealed, the minute she stepped inside was the minute he knew she was in the room. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled. "Amarante," Ryo looked off into the wall. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Ryo-chan." She spoke as she walked up to him and sat down. "How are you father?" She asked Sasuke.

"I am good. I am very good." He nodded his head and then smiled. "Don't you have work? I'll give Ryo company. Go, finish your rounds so you can go and relax." Sakura nodded and then said goodbye to her half brother and father.

"Here's your chart." The nurse spoke as she handed Amarante the clipboard. Amarante glanced down at the chart. Yamanaka Naina. She sighed as she walked over to Examination room one. When she entered, she looked up at Amarante and her eyes grew wide.

"Amarante?"

"Hey, it's okay if I'm your doc for today? Mikoto chan is out for the week."

"You're going to find out one day." Naina said as she looked down at her hands.

"Find what out?"

"Look at the chart." Amarante looked at Naina and down at the chart. "The previous visit."

Prescription of herbs to help alleviate vomiting. Full body check up. Blood work-up. Culture. Results show high levels of hormone. Patient is pregnant.

Amarante stared at her future sister in law. "You're—"

"Pregnant."


	49. No Peace

Amarante was more excited than she had even been before. Her brother was going to have a baby. She was going to be an aunt. Congratulating Naina, Amarante walked back to her office to express her joy. A knock on the door caused her to look up from her office desk and see her brother staring her down. "Hey, what is it?" She asked as she hid Naina's file.

"She's pregnant. How is she? I know she had a check up today." He said as he walked in and sat down on the couch. Amarante looked over at him

"Are you marrying her?"

"As soon as I can." Taro said as he put his face in his hands. "I am not going to betray her. She needs me and I need her so I'll be with her." Amarante looked up at her brother. "Amarante, are we okay?" He looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been so…distant. I kinda miss being kids, you know?" Amarante stood up and sat down next to her brother. "Amarante, I know that you love father and I do too, in my own special way. I may not respect him."

"Taro, I understand he hurt mother but he realized his mistake. He's apologized and I think that's hard for him. He is after all an Uchiha. Just like you."

"Uchiha." Taro stated. "Uchiha Taro. Amarante. I don't know why but I feel that if I respect that name, I'll lose myself. What I mean to say is, that name is a dark name. Full of traitors and—" 

"Heroes. Uchiha Itachi was a hero and so is father. You cannot deny that. It is our job to carry on this new tradition. We must keep this tradition so that the future generation, which isn't far away, can learn to respect it. We must change our ways for our own."

"Since when did you become so smart?"

"Experience."

"Yeah, I guess. Amarante, I want you to know, I think, if Taketo asks, you should marry him."

"I don't need your say in that Taro. It's my life. I chose what I want."

"I know. I meant to say, I approve of it in the sense that I'll be giving away my sister. It's hard seeing a sister leave her home and start a new life. What I mean to say is, I'll be proud to give you away to a Hyuuga. They are a respectable clan and Uchiha-chan and Uchiha-san will take good care of you. I know."

"Thank you." Amarante placed her head on her brother's shoulder. "You need to marry Naina-chan before anyone realizes she's pregnant. Keep her honor and ours. If you want, I can talk to the Hokage…mom…and get everything planned out."

"I want to ask her myself. Mom will approve of Naina. I know it. I'm going to ask Naina to marry me as soon as I can. It's the nice thing to do." A knock on the door caused brother and sister to jerk their heads up.

"Come in." Ryo found his way inside and then sat down in a chair with the help of Amarante. "What are you doing out of your room, you could have gotten hurt." She started to fuss. Taro silently got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Taro…please, stay." Ryo asked.

"I hid my chakra well, I did you know I was here?" Taro asked looking down at Ryo.

"Your hate for me. I could feel it." Everyone sat in silence.

"I don't hate you. I dislike you…not hate." Taro said as he looked out the window.

"Still. I want to apologize for whatever I've done to you in the past. I was blinded from the pretense my mother had picked up. I am truly sorry Taro. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way or form. Please, forgive me."

"Ryo-kun, there is nothing to forgive." Amarante started as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are our brother, we love you more than life itself. We understand you."

"I don't. I don't understand you." Taro started. "But I'm willing to try and figure you out."

"Kami-sama, please don't let evil befall us." Amarante prayed as she closed her eyes. "Come on Ryo-kun, let's get you back to bed."

Taro watched as his sister took Ryo out of the room. He then stood up looking at his sister's desk. She was cluttered with work everywhere.

"Amarante."

A few days later, Amarante stood before Naina as she pulled on her wedding kimono. "It's so soon but I guess that's a good thing." Naina said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, it's better off that way."

Hinata and Sakura walked into to look at the two girls. "What are you too chit chatting about?"

"Nothing." Amarante said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Naina announced and left the three girls.

"She's pregnant." Sakura stated looking at her daughter. "And you know it, why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted me to keep it a secret."

"It was obvious. You're forgetting I'm a medic ninja. And that Hinata has Byakugan. She can see the chakra flow. The child will be strong. I am so happy."

"You don't sound it."

"I have to make sure I look surprised when they tell me. Well, we should be off." Sakura left her daughter to tend to her soon to be daughter.

The wedding was beautiful. A small one with just a few people. Taro took Naina's hand and both shared in holiness through marriage. That night, Amarante slid into the hospital bed with Taketo.

"Amarante, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she kissed his neck.

"Amarante. I want you to marry me."

"I know."

"When."

"Soon." He flipped her over and looked down at her.

"When is soon?" He asked.

"I promise Taketo-kun. When the time is right. I want to do this peacefully."

"What defines peaceful Amarante?"

A large crash radiated from outside.

"Certainly not that." Amarante said as she ran out of the door.

Amarante ran outside to find the gate of Konoha in ruins. She turned to two of the jounin guards who were getting out of the rubble.

"What happened?"

"We don't know."

The mist started to clear away.

Amarante looked past the mist to see a girl standing there. Her black hair flowing around her.

"Who are you?" Amarante asked.

"Your worst nightmare."


	50. Miyuki

**Wow, the big 5-0. Well, I thought Taro needed a soft side so here you go. Thanks for understanding why I am not able to update like I did when I started this series. My mother is sick so I have to take care of her along with going to school so it's great! Well this is for all of you.**

**Esp. 3DG Girl...whose comments are extremely hilarious...**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Miyuki**

Amarante looked at the girl in shock. _Who was she?_ The girl's eyes were flooded with tears and her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked mad. No, mad wasn't the word. She was pissed. Amarante clutched her kunai and calculated her position. She was eight yards from the girl and 45 degrees to her. _She'll deflect the kunai._ The girl fell to the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Amarante asked putting her life online. A few of the jounin members came running to the aid of the new Hokage's daughter. "Are you hurt?" Amarante asked looking over at the jounin who was behind the girl.

"Amarante-chan," Someone whispered in her ear. Amarante turned to look at Goro fully recuperated. 

"Goro." Amarante said and then looked back at the girl. Taking a step forward, Amarante looked down at the girl. "Are you okay?" The girl started to cry. Her face was a mess and her hair looked dead against her pale face. This girl seemed like an animated corpse. Amarante crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Amarante looked up at the jounin members who were ready to attack. She nodded her head no signaling them to retreat. 

"Why did he lie?" Amarante looked at the girl who had finally spoken. _Why did who lie?_Amarante wanted to ask but she noticed the girl was bleeding from her wrists. _Did she try to commit suicide?_ Activating her mystical palm technique, Amarante healed the girl.

"Okay, we're going to take you over to Konoha Hospital. Come on, let me help you." She helped the girl up and towards the hospital. "Takuto. Renji!" Amarante called for two chunin. "Can you please get some one to clean up the mess that has been made? Tell me if there are any casualties, if not, help those who are injured in the blast. 

"Hai." The spoke and then ran away from Amarante and the girl.

"What's your name?" Amarante asked making sure the girl talked so she didn't faint. The girl strained herself to speak but she spoke.

"Miyuki." She stated looking at Amarante. "Why are you helping me? I tried to destroy your city."

"Ssshhh, don't worry about that Miyuki-chan. My name is Amarante. I'll be taking care of you at the hospital." Amarante watched as a medic team ran towards her with a stretcher. "You're in my care now. You have nothing to worry about." Amarante tried to pacify the girl who looked dead on the stretcher.

"Thank you but please. Kill me." The girl begged. Amarante stared it her in shock. "Please. I don't want to live." 

"Hush, you don't mean that. Come on let's get you into bed." They were in the hospital by now. Amarante turned to one of the medic ninjas and spoke. "Take her to the third floor. Make sure a nurse is with her and also a ninja. I'll be up there once I ask the Hokage what we should do. She is a threat to us though I doubt it." Amarante watched as they took the girl to a room on the third floor. 

Amarante ran over to the Hokage's tower. Once inside, she realized Taro was in there talking to his mother about the recent attack.

"Mom! We don't know what the hell this is! Medic teams were there before us!" He yelled. Taro was tired, you could tell. Naina had been keeping him awake at night because of her pregnancy urges. "We don't know what level of attack it was!" 

"It wasn't anyone but a girl who wanted to end her life."

"A suicide attack?" Taro asked shocked. He looked at his sister who had blood all over her uniform.

"No, not really. She looked angry. I think it was just her emotions that caused her to be irrational. She's weak and she's broken. I don't know why."

"What do you know about her?" Sakura asked from her new Hokage table. 

"Well, she's in her early 20s. Probably my names. She's medium height. Looks like a ninja but I don't know from where. Her eyes are brown and her hair…medium length. Up to her shoulders. Black. She has a scar on her throat. It's probably 1-2 years old. Another few scars running along her arms and legs as if she were in long battle. She's pale white. Looks like death. Her name—"

"—Is Miyuki." Taro finished. Amarante looked over at him. "Her name is Miyuki isn't it?" Sakura looked at her son. "I knew she would do something like this."

"Like what?" Sakura asked. 

"Mom, Amar. Miyuki…was a ninja I fought a while back. She was forced to fight because of the warlord in her nation. Basically, in the ice country, the warlord owns the ninja. They must do what the warlord asks. I promised Miyuki I'd save her from this life. And I did…I think. I took her away from there and brought her over to the Land of the Mist. And I left her there hoping she'd be taken care of. I don't know why she's back…but I want to be the first to talk to her." 

"Does Kakashi-sensei know all of this?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Yo." Kakashi materialized out of no where. "Why can't I stay live my retirement in peace?" He asked. 

"Kakashi-sensei, you know Miyuki?" Sakura asked looking at the aging man.

"Yes. I remember her. The girl we took from the Ice Country. What about her?"

"She attacked the village." Amarante spoke.

"Hmm…yare yare." He looked tired. "I do not think she means harm. It's obvious that she was in love with Taro."

"WHAT?" Taro yelled at Kakashi.

"She loved you…or rather loves. Didn't you think it was obvious? She probably assumed you loved her too." 

"That doesn't make sense." Taro spoke.

"You saved her. She fell in love with her knight in shinning armor. I think I remember reading an Icha Icha about that…hmm…let's see…the girl falls for the guy after he saves her and then they…" He looked around the room. "…never mind."

"Still, I'll be the one talking to her." Taro walked out of the building.

"NO! TARO!" Amarante ran after her brother. Taro turned around to look at his sister. "She's under stress. Remember she want to kill herself. Do not say anything…negative to her."

"Do you think of me as an idiot?" Taro asked looking at his sister. "Amarante." He walked towards her. "You need to give me some credit. I know I've changed but some times I'm the same old Taro. You need to trust me." Amarante looked at her brother. She noticed he was really young in looks yet he had ages of strife and pain. "I know you think I'm a bastard, and I am but I do have a heart." Amarante stared at his shocked. 

"I…never thought that." 

"No…you never believed it. You have thought it though. I've seen it on your face Amarante. I have to be a bastard. It's the only way I can protect you. I have to be rational all the time and not have my emotions flow all over."

"Taro?"

"You, mom, oja-san, Naina. You are the ones I need to be the most rational with. And trust me, I'm not going to be a hard headed asshole. I've dealt with women all my life." He gave her a helpful smile.

"Hai…nii-sama." She smiled and then together they walked towards the hospital. Taro couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Had she loved him? He didn't know what to think anymore. She was devastated. He knew that. How should he break it to her that he was happily married with a child along the way?

The hospital was bustling with many medic ninja. The recovery from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru attacks were still progressing but there were many ninja out. "She's on the third floor." Amarante stated as she and Taro started to walk up the stairs. 

"Okay." He replied. Amarante walked into the room to find the girl looking out the window. She looked over at Taro who looked at her. Shock was across his face as he tried to make out the girl he had met. She used to be so full of life. Happiness would gleam in her eyes and now she was dead. She was just flesh, blood, and eyeballs that looked at the happiness of others.

"Miyuki?" Taro asked, aspirated. She slowly turned her gaze to him. Her eyes filled with tears. "What happened to you?" He walked up to her and looked down at her. His eyes scanned the new contusions on her face. 

"I…hate…you." She slowly seethed.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know." He replied. A tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry Miyuki…that I can't give you what you want. If I had known earlier…I would have made sure that you knew my true feelings. I love Naina…my wife." She stared at him. "And the mother of my child. I…I'm really sorry."

"You left me." She began to speak. "At least you could have taken me with you. _He _found me there. _He_ was going to kill me. I just wanted to die…so I came here to die. At least I could die in peace. I have no one…no one." She fell to her knees crying. 

"You have me. I'll be your friend Miyuki. I promise, you're not alone." Taro told her. Amarante was silently crying by now. 

"No. I don't have you. You belong to another. I couldn't tell you my feelings and because of that I lost you. I don't want to live Taro…not with out you. You saved me from my hell and I fell for you. How blind were you to not notice that? I just couldn't say it."

"Why couldn't you say it?" 

"Because I was scared of you rejecting me. I was scared of rejection. I have always been rejected all my life. My parents…rejected me. My friends, everything I have ever know, my sensei, rejected me. I didn't want that so I was scared. You don't know what went through me when you left. I felt like I was just a useless piece of shit."

"You aren't. Miyuki, I can't love you. I love Naina. But I can be your friend and maybe, just maybe you'll find that there is another you love. My mother always told me, there is someone out there who loves you."

"After all of this…I still hate you." 

"I don't blame you." He led her to the bed. "Regardless, I am taking care of you. I want you to sleep. I'll come by tonight with some dinner. The food at this hospital is shitty." 

Amarante smiled as she helped the girl into the bed. "I'm your friend too you know. Anything you need, please ask me." Miyuki looked at the medic nin and then nodded her head. Covering her up, Taro said good night and then walked to the door. 

"Amarante-chan." A male nurse came running to her.

"Hai Takuto-kun?" She asked. 

"Ryo-san asks to be discharged."

"Tell him he has to stay one more night and then I'll take him home myself."

"Hai." 

The twins walked back to Sakura's old medic nin office which was now Amarante's. They sat down on the couch trying to figure out the day's events. Amarante looked at her brother who sat in deep thought.

"Taro?"

"Amar?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Spill."

"If she had told you she loved you…would you have married her?"

"Yes."


	51. Living Arrangements

Taro put his head in his hands

Taro put his head in his hands. He was tired. Worn out. There was so many things he had done thinking he were doing something right yet something always went wrong. Amarante sat calculating the answer her brother had just given. The brother and sister sat in the office trying to think about what they were going to do. A knock on the door interrupted both of their trains of thoughts. 

"Come in." Amarante's silky voice radiated. A young boy by the name of Sado poked his head in. His voice faltered as he looked at two of the greatest ninja currently in the ninja nation. "What is it Sado?"

"I..I…I…w..w..was…suu…pposed to t-ttell you t-tthat Uuuuccchhhia-samma nnnnneddds ttttoo bbbeee ddissschharrggedd." The boy faltered. Amarante smiled and then nodded. 

"Tell the head nurse that I'll be there soon." The boy nodded and then walked away. "Sado, he's young…I remember when we were young Taro"

"Hn." He replied. Amarante started to laugh. 

"Come on, I'm forcing you to come with me. You and Ryo need to become friends. He is not a bad guy. And he's your brother." Amarante pulled on her white lab coat. "Oh where is it?" She looked for her hair tie. "There it is!" She picked it up and then tied her hair. "Let's go!"

"Why me?" Taro groaned as Amarante pulled him up from the couch. He followed his sister as he thought about Miyuki. He thought about her smile. How beautiful it was. The day he saved her from the Ice country was an interesting day. Taro and Kakashi were staying in the nearby Hail Country after learning the chidori and all of its forms. Ice country attacked Hail and Kakashi and Taro where attacked. 

Taro stopped her when she came head first to kill him. He ended up wounding her but then healing her. She was in his debt. So she talked to him for a few minutes and that's how she learned she was a forced mercenary. He learned that all she wanted was a family. Something she had never had. 

"Are you coming inside?" Amarante asked. He noticed they were standing in front of the door. He nodded and then she knocked. "It's me." The door opened to reveal Sasuke. "Oto-san." Amarante looked up at her father who smiled down at her. 

"Amarante, Taro." He stepped aside to let them in. "Come on in." Amarante smiled and said thank you. 

"Amarante-chan? Taro-kun?" Ryo said as he looked at the wall. 

"How are you today Ryo-kun?" Amarante activated her palm technique and placed her hand on Ryo's hand. "Temperature normal. Blood pressure. Normal. Heart beat, normal. Everything seems normal, I think you can go home today." 

"Thank you very—"There was a scream. A nurse came running over and she looked at Amarante.

"She's being forced away." 

"By who?" Amarante asked shocked.

"ANBU."

"What!? Why?" 

"The Hokage authorized this." 

"What!?" Amarante ran out of the room and into the hallway. "Stop, stop it right now!" She yelled. Taro came out with Sasuke and Ryo. Miyuki was being taken away by two ANBU who had a tight grip on her shoulders. "She's still healing! Stop it." Amarante looked at the ANBU.

"The Hokage authorized it."

"WHAT! SHE COULDN'T HAVE! WE JUST TALKED TO HER." 

"The Hokage authorized it."

"Kariya!" Amarante called a young boy. "Go and get the Hokage." 

"Hai." 

"What is going on. Tell me why you are taking her?"

"The Hokage authorized it."

Taro grabbed one of the ANBU members and looked at him. "Why did the hokage authorize this?"

"We are to take her into interrogation."

"For what?"

"It is for the protection of us all."

"She hasn't done anything!"

"We need to protect the village."

"From what?"

"We cannot say." 

"Amarante! Taro!" Sakura yelled as she came in. "In the office. Now. Bring the girl…and gently please. She's human." Sakura walked into her former office and sat down in her daughter's chair. As soon as everyone walked in, she unleashed her anger. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MAKING A SCENE IN MY HOSPITAL!"

"Mom! What is going on!"

"After careful consideration, I was going to have her moved to a private hospital. We don't know if she's a threat or not. If you think about it, she left the ice. They may send someone to kill her. She needs all the protection we can give her without endangering our citizens."

"THEN WHY DID THEY FORCEFULLY TAKE HER! WHY COULDN'T THEY RELY THE INFORMATION TO US!"

"Keep your voice down Amarante." Sasuke said as he looked out of the window. "Your mother knows best."

"NO! She's weak. She needs to be taken care of!" 

"I know." Sakura stated. "That is why I have decided. Ryo needs someone to help him as he becomes accustomed to living without his eyesight. Sasuke cannot be with him all the time since he is head of the ANBU forces."

"What Sakura!?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I have people looking over special parts. And I need you to take care of the ANBU. You, Shikamaru, and Neji, I have selected to be captains so you'll be away."

"Sakura, I need to—"

"Help train Ryo. I know." Sakura smiled. "That's why there are three captains. You'll have time. Right now, we are short on ninja and these are the cautionary tactics I have used. Hinata and Naruto are away on a lengthy vacation and many of our ninja are injured. We need to be ready for any more threats."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said. 

"As for you two…" Sakura turned to the ANBU members. "I didn't say drag her out of her. She needs to be taken care of." 

"Pardon, Hokage sama but the girl started thrashing and kicking and screaming, we didn't know what to do." 

"Leave. I'll have Amarante and Taro take care of this." The ANBU members bowed and then vanished. 

"These ANBU, there more idiotic than Naruto when he's sees Ramen." She sat down and then looked at Ryo. "How are you doing Ryo?"

"I'm fine Haruno-san, and you?"

"I'm fine Ryo. Miyuki," The girl looked up at Sakura, her eyes weary as she looked at Sakura. "Miyuki, I want you to rest up at the Uchiha house. Konoha forgives your attack but you must follow our rules and regulations or we will be forced to send you back to the Ice Country." Her eyes looked up at Sakura. 

"Hai." She spoke. A few minutes later she turned to Amarante. "May I rest for a bit?"

"Yeah, let me get your accommodations set at the Uchiha house."

"Sakura," Sasuke started. "Since you'll be moving into the Hokage's house, why don't you let Amarante stay at the Uchiha house. That way Miyuki wont be alone. Taro has already moved in with Naina and your mother has moved in with you. Thos way, Amarante doesn't have to move away. Amarante, are you okay with that?" Amarante stared at her father. 

"No." Taro stated. "No way. She's moving in with me and Naina. I thought we already established this Amarante. You were going to help Naina" Amarante looked at her brother.

"What about Miyuri?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you, Taro move in with us, we have a lot of space." Ryo said as he looked at the door.

Sasuke stared at Ryo. There was no way on earth Taro would say yes.

"Yori!" Amarante screamed for a nurse. The nurse came in and looked at the doctor. "Take Miyuri to her room." The nurse took the fragile girl away. Once she was gone, Amarante started once again. "Given Taro's history, I don't think it's a very good idea."

"No, it's the perfect idea." Sakura stated looking at her hands.

"How so?"

"By having Naina there, Miyuki can realize that Taro has moved on."

"This could be dangerous," Ryo started. "We don't know if she's dangerous for Naina-chan or not."

"She isn't." Taro stated.

"What?"

"She isn't dangerous. She couldn't hurt a fly. That's why she was a failure as a ninja. She's not strong. She's too human to be a ninja. And also, Naina isn't an idiot." Taro said as he looked at his family.

"Fine. But I want watch on Miyuri constantly." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Hai."

Miyuri looked at the wall. Whenever she looked at Taro, her heart leapt. Now that she was close to him, she was farther away from his love. He was now going to have a child. He was going to have a new life. 

Life…

Maybe she'd be granted something different. 

Maybe she'd be given something new.

It was then that she realized, she was given a new start in life.


	52. World War Me

Amarante sat on Taketo's bed

Amarante sat on Taketo's bed. Her eyes glazed over the sheets. It would be hard for them to have those secret meetings. It would be hard and neither would be able to sleep as they did with each other every night, not letting the other go.

"Amarante?" Taketo's rough voice called out to her. Her eyes shot open and she noticed him lying on his bed To her, Taketo's voice was like a fresh burst of air. She looked down stroking his chin length brown hair. Darker than any Hyuga member. He looked up into the kunochi's jade ones and kissed her collarbone. "I wanted to get married." He stated pulling himself up so he was towering over her.

"I know. I promise, we'll make the announcement once Miyuki-chan is settled and Ryo-kun is stable in his own home." She didn't want to wait that long. She wanted to marry and walk into the Hyuga clan. She wanted to be with him and be called the Hyuga's daughter-in-law, the Uchiha.

Amarante wouldn't change her name. Yes, she'd move into the household, accept their traditions and customs, bear Hyuga heirs but she would never change her name. As long as the sharingan shined strong in her eyes and her pink hair wave gently in the wind. She would never, ever change her name.

Amarante would always be a Haruno.

Amarante would always be an Uchiha.

She would always be her mother's daughter, her brothers' sister, her grandmother's grandchild and her father's girl.

She would never be her husband's wife.

"Amarante, I won't be here tomorrow."

"I know." Tears flooded her eyes.

"It'll be long before you see me again."

"I know."

"Know that what ever happens, I love you."

"I love you too Taketo, but."

"But what Amarante?"

"You're coming back to me. No matter what."

"Not even Kami-sama can stop me from coming back to you Amarante. No one can."

"I know." They closed their eyes and when Amarante opened her eyes, she realized he was gone.

No. Not from her room or from Konoha but from this world.

And there was no bringing him back.

She had finished moving into the house when he came. The boy with grief and sorrow in his eyes. An ANBU mission failed. Amarante had known that the recently recovered man wouldn't be good enough to fight. It was supposed to be a one day mission that ended with no deaths, no casualties, no wounds.

Instead, it had turned into a massacre. When the back up group went to help them, all they found was the dead bodies. No survivors. No idea who had done it all. There was no evidence. Just blood and gore in a meadow filled with bright Sakura flowers.

When she heard the news, she fell to her knees in agony.

The love of her life was dead.

"Amarante?" A meek voice was heard. Amarante turned her head to see Tenten's head. The mother's eyes were glazed over from hours of crying. She had lost her first born. She had lost a bit of her life. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" Amarante nodded and cleaned her eyes.

"Hyuga-chan, I told him he wasn't ready." She broke down crying.

"I know. We all did. He was a shinobi. He was strong and he fought for honor. Amarante, I would have loved to see you as my daughter in law. Now, I have something better. You're my daughter. Please, only through you can his memory be carried on. You were the love of his life. March on, fight for honor in his name, just don't succumb to idleness and apathy. You are stronger than that."

"He'll come back. I know he will."

"No, he can't" Tenten's voice soft.

"Mom came back and so did dad."

"Those were different circumstances. Taketo isn't coming back Amarante. He's in the past and our memories. Keep him there and cry on with your life."

"I'm so sorry, I should have stopped him."

Taro walked into the room. Amarante ran into his arms and started crying. She didn't know what else to do. "I'll take her home." He whispered to Tenten and then started to walk with her. She cried in his chest clutching his shirt. "Come on Amarante, you've mourned enough." He said as they turned into the Uchiha district. It was night outside and the roads were cold and straight. "You can't keep running away to his room. Amarante, if you cry, his soul won't rest. Let him go."

"I can't." She whispered as they walked over to the door to her room. Stepping inside, they laid down. Taro held his sister as she cried. Sakura came into the room and slid in next to her daughter.

"Come on now Amar," She whispered. Slowly, words of music came from Sakura's mouth. She was lulling her daughter to sleep.

Haruno Amarante.

Ryo heard the singing from his room. It had a strange effect on him. He felt at ease and happy. "Uchiha-sama?" Miyuki's voice as she walked into the room. His face turned to the sound of her voice.

"Miyuki." He stated."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She explained as she looked at her hands.

"Thank you." He replied turning his face to his hands.

"Gomen Uchiha-sama."

"Miyuki?"

"Hai Uchiha-sama?"

"Can you please stay and talk to me. I don't feel like being alone with my thoughts tonight."

"Hai." She sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"So…how are you?"

Once she realized both her children were asleep, Sakura stood up and walked away. She was having a secret meeting with Naruto and Hinata (who had come back to help), Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was waiting for her outside the gates. Once she saw him, both started their walk over to the tower.

"How is she?"

"She's…not good." Sakura looked at the ground. "She's still mourning."

"She'll be like this for a while. When you were presumed dead Sakura, she was lost for a few weeks. She'll come around. She's strong…like you."

"I caused her this much pain?" Sakura asked more to herself.

"It's all in the past now."

"Sasuke?"

"What would have you done if it was your child who died."

"Two of my children are already dead Sakura." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I wouldn't know how much Neji and Tenten are feeling since those two abandoned me and my name."

"Tradgey always seems to strike those who are Uchihas it seems."

"It would seem so." Sasuke closed his eyes as he continued to walk.

"Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama." Sai's voice came out from the darkness.

"Sai-kun. Are you ready?" Sakura asked looking into his face

"Hai." He replied and together they walked. Hinata and Naruto wear waiting for then in front of the tower doors.

"Okay." Everyone took their prospective seats around the Hokage. Sasuke leaned against the wall in the dark as Naruto sat in front of Sakura with Hinata at his side. Sai sat down on the floor and Kakashi, who had recently arrived, sat leaning against the window. His head was down as he slowly succumbed to the old man's burden of lethargy.

"They should be here shortly." Sakura said as she looked at every one. "I sent them a while ago so they should be back." Surely enough, as she said this, two women appeared clad in black outfits.

"Aizen Matsuri, what did you find?" Asked Sakura as she turned to the dark skinned girl.

"Hokage-sama, in the area that the attack happened, all I saw were the weapons that the attackers used. From the set of fingertips, I assume there were fifteen men. That was a 5 to 1 ratio. There could have been more. There was a lot of water damage to the grass and floor so I assume there was the use of water jutsus. Other than that, I found nothing.

"Water jutsus?" Sasuke asked thinking.

"Hai. They probably primarily used water based jutsus. There was something unusual though."

"What?"

"There was a lot of plant damage. It seemed like they had been broken clean off. If there was water damage then the entire plant would have stalked over but the plants were entirely broken off."

"Interesting." Sai spoke looking at the floor.

"Was there anything else?"

"Not that I could find."

"Dismissed." The girl disappeared.

"Kidou Nanao, please tell me what you found." Sakura's voice was sturn.

"Yare, yare Well, after examining the bodies…all three of them…I found that they were murdered by a sword type weapon after being weakened by some sort of jutsu. Can I go now?"

"Sword type weapon?" Hinata asked. The girl flipped her black hair back.

"Yare, yare. Well yeah since the big bloody gaping wound in their chest were triangular." She sighed. "There was an odd thing."

"What?"

"When I examined the wounds, I found no shavings of steel, metal, or any alloy of the sort."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl.

"Tsk. It means the attackers didn't use a normal weapon. It means that the weapon could have been a kekkai genkai."

"The trait being?" Sai asked.

"Well, since I found the blood on the victims to be thinner than usual, I thought there has to be an explanation so I ran the blood and found that there was more hydrogen and oxygen molecules than usual so I expect that they used a water based weapon. Something like a icicle or something.yeah"

"Icicle?" Sasuke asked showing his face fully. "Interesting."

"Well, leave your report here, if you find anything else, please get it back to me as soon as possible." Nanao turned to leave.

"Cha, yeah, well, I'm off." Nanao spoke as she turned around.

"Nanao."

"Hai obaasan."

"Don't do anything stupid." Nanao looked over her shoulder and pushed her glasses to her face with her middle finger. "Yare yare."

"Yare yare my foot obaasan."

"Be respectful." Kakashi laughed as he shooed Nanao away. "My that girl has spunk. She needs to be punished for her rudeness."

"Who is she?" Sai asked.

"The girl Kakashi found when he disappeared on us." Sakura sighed. "He found her when she was 4 and took her on as a daughter. She was under my jurisdiction when she was in the med school. She's the only one who volunteered to become a coroner."

"Coroner..she wanted to be one?"

"She deals with the dead better than those who are alive. She's messed up." Kakashi said as he looked at them.

"Well, we are staying off topic. The thing is, was that a deliberate ambush or not?"

"It had to be. Why would there be more than fifteen people and if so, why didn't the group sense them? If'd it wasn't an ambush then how were all of the attackers able to suppress their chakras like that?"

"We shouldn't focus on why or how they were attacked. We should focus on who the attackers were." Sasuke spoke.

"Well, bring out the bingo book. We may find something in there."

For the next couple of hours, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai combed over bingo books and kekkai books while Kakashi slept. When they found something, they would look over it only to realize that the person they had found was either dead, imprisoned or relieved of their accusations.

"This is going no where." Naruto spoke as he took the cup of tea from Hinata.

"Who could it be?"

"A group that uses kekkai genkai." Sakura said out loud.

"No…it doesn't have to be a group. It could be one person." Sasuke told her as he closed one book and picked up another.

"Here's something." Sai said as he started reading from the text. "The Toukan clan. The first clan to ever own a ninja nation. Their special use of hyouketsu allows them to manipulate their bodies to make ice weapons. The most common weapon of the Toukan clan is Aisubachi which allows the user to form a sword. The Toukan clan rule over the ice country and all of the ninja accustomed with the land."

"Ice country?"

A knock on the door caused the group to look up.

"Nani!?" Sakura yelled as a sentry came into the door. "What is it you want?"

"I have word that an army is headed our way."

"Again?" Sasuke asked as he rushed out the window with Naruto following closely behind.

"Get all the able bodied soldiers, we're stopping them before they reach Konoha." Sakura stood up to go but the turned back to the sentry. "No one, and I repeat no one will tell my daughter of this."


	53. Loneliness

Apologies readers, I am so f-ing sorry that I keep on screwing up Miyuri's name

**Apologies readers, I am so f-ing sorry that I keep on screwing up Miyuri's name. I'll try to keep it straigt from now on. I'm currently writing another story with the name 'Miyuki' so I guessed I screwed it up.**

**Well, update of the Paine world. I recently went to go visit Loyola University Chicago and I loved it. I think that is where I want to go to college. It's fucking beautiful. Also, I recently started dating. His name is David and he's beautiful.**

**Sorry, I felt as if I needed to brag about it since it has been the first couple of good things that have actually happened for me. **

**Well, I'm writing this instead of studying for my physics test…which I don't give a shit about. **

**Here goes. **

**Chapter 53….Loneliness.**

* * *

The days went by quick for her as the nights droned on in sleeplessness. She busied herself with her work. Day, after day, after day she worked and worked till skin and bone became sore and tired. Her nights, lonely and dark, were long and hideous. She wanted his arms around her yet all she felt was the cold arms of sorrow.

The battle she had not known about. Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, and some of the younger ones had gone to protect the borders from invasion.

Naruto, calling the great toad, used the toad oil to keep the enemy at bay.

Sakura used her medic abilities to rattle the nerves of the enemy. Something she had picked up from Kabuto.

Sasuke fought with his own strength. His intellectual use of chidori and sharingan made him impossible to beat.

Kakashi with his powers. The great copy ninja fought hard and fast laughing. His senile-ness thinking it was fun.

The enemy retreated at once to form a new strategy. It was obvious that the war was still in affect but for now, Konoha was safe. As long as Konoha thought itself safe, there would be no problems. Still, the security had tightened, people were on alert. For days it seemed like there were no problems.

"Amarante-chan?" A voice used to the place came in. She placed the tea cup next to the bed and sat down on the bed. "Amarante-chan, I brought you some tea." Amarante pulled the cover off her face and looked at Miyuri. "Amarante-chan, if I'm not being rash, can I say something?"

"You can say anything you want Miyuri, why are you being so polite?" Amarante asked as she pulled herself up to lean against the bed frame. Miyuri looked into Amarante's eyes and noticed the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"I was raised like this." Miyuri mumbled but then went on. "What I wanted to say, Amarante-chan, was that if you keep on mourning, you'll lose yourself and anything that ever mattered to you. When I was younger, my father died. My mother told me that if I mourn too much, his soul will never be able to go to heaven in peace. Amarante-chan, you should let him know that you're okay with him gone and all. That you are strong enough to move on with your life."

"Miyuri, I know, but, it's easier said than done." Amarante looked at the tea kettle. "It just is weird, being so far from the one I love. I…can you please leave me alone for a bit?" Amarante choked up. "I don't mean to be so mean but I really need to be with myself. Please Miyuri."

"I'm sorry Amarante-chan. It was not my place." Miyuri walked out of the room and slid the door close behind her. Sighing, she looked over at Naina who was sleeping on one of the couch benches placed outside. Miyuri eyed the girl closely, with her short, blonde tresses, a hand over her stomach, a peaceful look on her face. Miyuri took a step closer to the sleeping woman. Closer and closer she walked until she stood over the pregnant girl. Reaching towards her feet, Miyuri picked up the doubled afghan and unfolded it. Laying it a top the pregnant girl, Miyuri turned around to continue her work but was stopped by the voice that had once made her heart beat.

"Thank you…Miyuri." She looked at him and he her.

"There's no need to say thank you Uchiha-san, it's my job." Miyuri looked at the ground. She couldn't look up at the man she once loved.

"Miyuki. I'm sorry about what I didn't realize." Taro looked over at his wife. "Can we talk inside?" Miyuki looked up and stared into the man's eyes.

"Sure." Taro nodded and then walked into the living room portion of his room.

"Miyuki. I…I need to apologize."

"No, there is no need Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Taro. Don't do this to me."

"Do what to you?" Miyuri asked.

"Don't call me that. I'm not worthy of the name. Miyuri, I just wanted to tell you that I am very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you do what you have done."

"It's okay. It wasn't you fault. It was mine. Taro-kun, I'm happy that you've found love. I am. I truly am." Miyuki looked at her hands.

"Yeah." Taro looked at the ground. "Can you promise me something Miyuki?"

"Anything Taro-kun."

"Promise me that you'll find love."

Miyuki looked at him. "I will." She looked at her hands. "May I be excused?" Taro nodded his head. Miyuri walked out of the room and then crept to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the elderly Midori-chan was working on making dinner.

"Oh, you are here, well, can you go bring this to Ryo. He wants to have dinner in his room. Sasuke and Ryo were training and Sasuke has to be too rough." She laughed. "He was like that as a child too. I remember when I used to watch him running around with the Hokages. He used to have so much fun. I could see it on his face. What are you still doing here girl? Ryo will need help eating, he hurt his arms pretty badly. Sasuke, that boy, he needs to stop being rough with his sons. He's still the Sasuke who used to run around like a genin with the hokages." She paused. "What are you still doing girl? Take the tray and go to Ryo's room."

"Hai." Miyuri took the plate from the elderly woman and then walked over to Ryo's room.

"Come in." Someone said before she could knock.

"How did you know it was me Uchiha-sama?"

"Call me Ryo. Please." Ryo said as he stared straight.

"How are you today…Ryo-kun?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yes, just okay." Miyuri smiled and then set the dinner on the table. She looked at his hands. "Are you okay?" Her hands grazed over his arms.

"Father wanted me to form chidori on both hands. He thinks that will help me. I've gotten well at noticing people around me and where to strike so I assume I will not be a complete failure for Sakura-sama."

"You're not a failure Ryo-chan."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. I think so. I think you are very smart and talented."

"Thank you Miyuri. Thank you very much."

"What is there to thank Ryo-kun? I am stating the obvious." She smiled.

"You are one of a kind Miyuri." He stated. She placed her hand on his and he blushed. "So, let me guess dinner."

"Okay."

"It smells like…miso ramen?"

"Haha, no! it's negi ramen."

"Well, I can't obviously differentiate. Well, I guess my punishment is being fed by a beautiful girl." Miyuri blushed.

"It's no problem."

* * *

Back in the Hokage's tower, the four new sannin and the former Hokage's wife sat waiting for the ANBU report to come in. One of the enemies had been caught and they sat waiting until the reports came in.

"This is the most interesting thing I have ever seen." Sai remarked as he leaned in his chair. "They have no enmity between us. They have nothing. Then why would they attack us? Why would they attack us?"

"They may want Konoha." Sasuke said as he looked at Sai

"No, I don't think that is it." Naruto remarked. "I know it can't be that. There has to be something else. I know it is something else."

"What can it be?"

"Hokage-sama?" A head peaked through to reveal Moegi.

"What Moegi?"

"There are ANBU waiting outside."

"Send them in!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai." She spoke and then seconds later three ANBU members came in along with a report.

"Hokage-sama, we have information on the Ice Country."

"Go ahead."

"The captive told us why they have decided to attack us. Apparently the Ice Country's princess has run away and she has come here. They think she is here and they want to her take her back to the Ice Country so she can join in a union with another country in order to fuse the countries together."

"Princess?"

"There's a princess in the Leaf?"

"Her name is Princess Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes."

"Sakura, that girl, Miyuri." Sasuke said. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

* * *

Back inside Ryo's room, Miyuri placed the empty bowl by the bed. "There done." She spoke as she cleaned Ryo's chin.

"Thank you. I feel so vulnerable. I can't even feed myself. This is a new low."

"Hush Ryo-san." She stood up but Ryo caught her arm.

"Please. Stay." She turned her face to see Ryo in pain.

"Ryo-san, your hand." She turned to help him but then fell over on a towel landing herself on top of the man. She looked at him, her eyes scanning his face. "Ryo-san…" she whispered. Her lips landed on his and she kissed him as he placed his hurting hands on top of her back.

Amarante stared through the door at this. She smiled. Her eyes closed and then she pictured Taketo. Her eyes watered but she held herself strong. "Amarante?" A voice sounded. Amarante turned around to find Goro standing there in front of her.

"Goro?" She looked at him. He seemed different.

"Amarante?"

"What are you doing?" He walked up to her and then looked into the room. "Ah, I see." He looked at her. Her eyes lingered on him. She noticed he had let his hair grow. Now it hung to his chin and the base of his neck. His blue eyes, a bit darker than the normal Byakugan eyes, glaring into her. "How have you been?" Goro had been out on a mission for the last 2 months. Amarante had missed him so much but with Taketo gone, she didn't realize it.

"Goro? You've changed."

"I have?" He laughed. "Well, I guess with age you become more mature."

"Coming from you Goro?" Taro stood looking at his friend. "How are you?"

"Fine. As well as I could be." He turned back to Amarante. "How have you been Amarante?"

"Fine…"

"Come on, let me take you out for some ramen. We'll catch up. Come on Taro."

"I can't. Naina is sleeping. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Okay, well, then come on Amarante. I want to have dinner with a friend."

"Alright…Goro-kun."


	54. All Over Again

Thank you very one for you comments

**Thank you very much for your comments. I love each and every one of you. I just need for you to know that. Well, on with the show. **

**Chapter 24: Angst and Love**

"What would you like to eat Amarante-chan?" Goro asked as he led Amarante down the Uchiha Street and out into the public eye. His hair swaying in the wind as he looked at Amarante. Amarante smiled and then looked over at Ichiraku's.

"For old times sake." She said and then walked towards the stand. Goro followed her closely. She looked over shoulder and smiled at him. His body instantly became rigid as he looked at her. Why did he still feel this way? "I missed you so very much." Her voice was like lemonade on a warm day. Refreshing and cool.

"I missed you too Amarante-chan." And he had. Ever since he took on that two month A-mission, he had missed looking at her face. The girl he had loved for more years than he could remember. Her genuine smile fell upon him and he couldn't help but smile back. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Tired." She sat down on a stool waiting for her usual. Negi Ramen. "How about you?"

"The same. Tired." He smiled and then looked at his hands. His mind became distant as he remembered the mission. His life and the lives of his men. He could have saved some of them. He would have gladly given up his life to save those of his men. Some things were fate.

"Goro-kun?"

"Amarante-chan."

"Are you okay?"

"No Amarante."

"Me neither." Her voice low. She closed her eyes and watched as Taketo smiled. She would miss that smile. There was nothing she could do now. He had passed. There was no bringing him back. "Goro-kun, have you heard?"

"I did hear Amarante. And I want to tell you that Taketo died doing what he knew best. He died being a ninja. He died trying to save the village. It's what he wanted. Hell, I'm happy for it. He died doing what he wanted to do. Taketo loved this village."

"He didn't have to die though. He knew he had me here."

"He died protecting the village. Baka, he died protecting you." He told her. She broke down and cried into his chest. "Come one Amarante, you're stronger than that. Be strong for him. His soul won't rest if the love of his life is in distress. Let him die in peace."

"That's easier said than done."

"Baka, you need to try. Show him, that you're okay without him. Don't let him worry about you. His soul needs rest. Let him go. But keep him in your heart." Goro looked down at her. He knew that this girl would never be the same again. She would never be strong again.

"Goro-kun, you must think I'm an idiot." She wiped her tears.

"I don't think you're an idiot. I know you are one."

"Not funny." She laughed.

"Then why are you laug—AHHHH!" Goro screamed. He looked over his shoulder to see who had scared him. "You! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I live here you idiot. Amarante, how are you?"

"I'm fine Nanao, how are you?" Nanao pushed Goro off his stool and sat down next to Amarante.

"Better than you."

"How's Kakashi-sensei?" Amarante asked as she took a drink of water.

"My stupid, perverted foster father?" Nanao asked. "He's…stupid." She ordered herself some ramen and then looked over at Goro. "So you're back."

"No, I'm not you idiot, It's my ghost that's back."

"Shut up." Nanao retaliated, her short black hair waving in the wind.

"So how are the dead people?" Goro asked the girl about her profession.

"They're fine, we're having tea and crumpets soon, care to join?" Nanao retaliated looking at Goro. Amarante laughed as she looked at Goro. "Anyways, Amarante, I have a question, I found a septu—WHAT?"

"Can you please leave, we were catching up."

"Oh, by all means catch up." Nanao pretended to stand up but when Goro went to sit down, she sat down. "You stupid loser."

"Go to hell Nanao."

"I'll take you with me."

"Actually, Goro, I need to head over to the hospital, Nanao, send me the report and I'll tell you what I think. I'm really sorry Goro, we'll hang out soon." Amarante stood up and then walked away from the two. She could hear them bickering as she walked towards Konoha hospital.

"Good evening Amarante-chan." The nurses spoke as she nodded her head at them. "Amarante-chan! We need you to come with us." One of the nurses spoke. Amarante nodded and then followed them to a room. "There was a man brought in by some ninja. The Hokage said she wanted you to deal with him and found out information. He's from some enemy village but he claims he has no enmity with us. He only is here for someone named Princess Mitsuki."

"Princess Mitsuki?" Amarante asked as she walked to the room. Looking inside, she found a male, probably a year or two older than her sitting in the room. His hair, short and choppy, looked like he cut it himself, his eyes a pale green, his face insipid.

"What's his name?"

"He won't tell us."

"Okay, any information about him?" Amarante took the chart from the nurse. She looked down and noticed the place where a person's name usually was, was kept blank. "Anything? I mean, did he have a ninja band? A tattoo?"

"He has the customary ANBU tattoo of the Ice Country." One of the nurses spoke. Amarante looked at her and then nodded.

"Amarante." Amarante turned around to find Iruka standing there with a dark look on his face. "That man needs to be questioned by our interrogation nin. We need to take him as soon as he is healthy enough."

"Iruka-sensei!, okay, well, I'll go check up on him."

"Amarante, be very careful with him. We don't know how dangerous he is." Iruka warned as he watched his former student walk into the room. The man looked at her with his pale green eyes as glanced down at the board.

"This'll help if you tell me your name." She said as she sat down in a chair next to him. He didn't respond so she sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you or do anything but heal you. It seems you have some injuries but the more I learn about you, the more I can relay to the Hokage. She may just make the interrogation go away if you are honest." He looked at her through his dark hair. Amarante sighed and then looked at her clipboard. "It says here you are looking for Mitsuki. Who is this Mitsuki?"

"It's Princess Mitsuki to you." He seethed looking at Amarante. "Don't you dare defile her name in front of me."

"Who is she to you?"

"She's my princess. I've taken care of her since I knew her."

"So you love her?"

"No. She's like a sister to me." He paused. "Who the hell do you think you are? Asking me all of these questions? I want Princess Mitsuki so I can take her away from here. Make sure she is safe."

"We don't have a Princess Mitsuki here."

"My country attacked yours for her. They are certain she is here. Don't lie to me. I need to take here away from here. I promised I would protect her. I have to keep her away from him."

"Who is this 'him'?"

"The bastard who is currently on his way to attack your country you brainless whore!" He yelled. Amarante looked at him and then slapped him.

"Don't you dare call me a whore." And then she stomped out of the room. Walking out, she looked at her nurse. "Make sure he doesn't leave." She nodded and then went into the room with three ninja.

"What happened Amarante?" Iruka asked. "What did you learn?"

"We need to get to the Hokage. The village is under attack. We need to go warn the Hokage"

"Hai, you go to the compound and get Sasuke and your elder brother. I'll go get the Hokage and we'll met up at the tower. Go!" Iruka ran from Amarante. She followed but then changed paths as she ran to her home.

"DAD!" She screamed but stopped as she saw what was going on. Three ANBU behind Sakura as she stood there. Sasuke at her right, Naruto at her left. Sai, Hinata and Taro stood behind them and they all stared at Miyuki and Ryo. "What's going on?"

"She needs to come with us. She lied to us."

"What are you talking about mother?" Amarante ran to Miyuki who was crying into Ryo's arms. "What happened Ryo? Miyuki?"

"It's Mitsuki. My name is Mitsuki." She blurted out. Amarante stared at her. This girl was a princess? "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She cried. Amarante looked at her mother. Sakura in turn softened and then told the ANBU members off.

"Let's take this into room."

"Wait. No, let's go to the hospital." Amarante said.

"The hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's where we'll learn the entire story." Amarante looked at her mother who nodded.

"Yes. That man, yeah, good thinking Amarante. Let's go." And soon they were off.

Inside the hospital, all the nurses and mobile patients watched as the four sannin, the former hokage's wife, and their kids walked to one room. Goro had seemed to join them along with Kakashi and Nanao. All sat around the room as Nanao and Goro stood outside with Miyuki…or Mitsuki.

"Tell us your name and we'll have Mitsuki come in." Sakura said as she looked at the man.

"It's Ryuu. Hitoshi Ryuu. No please, bring her in here." Sakura nodded and then called the girl in. The minute she saw him, her eyes grew wide. "Princess."

"RYUU-nii-sama!" She yelled as she ran to him. Her arms enveloped him as she cried into his shoulder. "You were killed. I saw you with my own eyes. They killed you. What are you doing here? Ryuu-nii-sama, I missed you. I saw you die in front of me. How? Oh, nii-sama!" He tried to quiet her as he stroked her hair.

"You're safe here Mitsuki."

"I think a proper explanation is in order." Naruto spoke. Mitsuki looked at Naruto and then her brother figure. He nodded his head.

"My name is Hayato Mitsuki. I was born a princess but when my father died, my elder sister took over. She was a kind and gentle ruler. Always thinking about the village. The only thing she did that made me hate her was when she married him. The man who took over the Ice Country for his own. She became gravely ill after she gave birth to my nephew. As soon as she found out she was sick, she made her will and that involved me taking over. Me. As if I could take care of a country." She wiped off a tear from her face. "He wouldn't let me take over. He dethroned me the second my sister died. Her son was taken away from my arms and he forced me out into the street."

"That's when I came in. I had been her friend when I was younger and now that he saw me in distress, he decided we'd kidnap her nephew and give him to someone who would take care of him until we could go back and take our land for our own. We did do that and we gave it to someone in Suna. An elderly couple. They are keeping him safe."

"A few years later, the Ice country started looking for me. They were sick of the king so they were looking for me. Since my brother in law wasn't of royal birth, he could never really be a king unless he was married to someone royal or a regent for the heir. Since my nephew was still projected to be alive he was able to stay regent but the people thought he was never going to be found. They wanted me back and my brother in law decided that he would marry me. I had to run."

"That's when I found two ninja." Ryuu spoke looking at his hands. "They were walking around and they were clearly not from our village. I decided I'd let them protect her and take her to wherever. From there she'd be protected."

"I ended up going with Kakashi and Taro. They were interesting to be with but I knew I had to get to Suna so I left. My heart still excited. When I reached there, I found out that the elderly couple had died and that the child, my nephew was in Konoha." She looked in her hands. "That's also when I found out that he was going to get married. My thought became clouded with emotion."

"The king found out she was here and he decided he'd come and get her. I had to come and get her and take her away."

"I am so sorry if I caused you distraught. I never meant to."

"Your actions have caused many of my ninja to die. You should have come to me right away. Told me who you really were Mitsuki. I could have helped you. I am not a bad person Mitsuki. I am upset by your actions but, Konoha helps all those who ask for it, are you asking for help?"

"Hokage-sama, I, Princess Mitsuki of the Ice, ask for your help in dethroning the king of the Ice and putting the true king back onto the throne."

"Yeah, I'll help. But I need your assistance."

"Yes."

"Yare, yare. War again." Kakashi spoke. Nanao looked at him and smiled.

"Can I fight this time?"

"I guess you can."

"We need to make preparations. How many men are we to expect?"

"200-300. I am guessing."

"And anything else we should be aware of?"

"Yes, there is a clan inside the village who have a special kekkai genkai. They are able to make weapons out of ice." Ryuu spoke.

"We know that." Sakura said and then she turned to Sasuke. "Get the ANBU ready. I want all to fight." She then turned to Kakashi. "Get the elders, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. Yamato-sensei."

"Hai."

"Naruto, find all of our friends. Tell them we are going out to war." She then turned to Taro. "Get all of the jounins and have them get ready for battle. Goro, get the genin and chunnin and have them protect the walls. Tell them to protect Konoha at all costs."

"Hai."

Sakura looked at Amarante. "I want you to say out of this. You stay home and help those who need the help. All our injured will be coming back here. I want you to stay here. You too Nanao. I do not want you to fight. I want you to take care of those who are injured."

"Hokage-sama!" Nanao yelled upset.

"NO. NOW GO!"

Amarante ran over to the hospital. She would have to deal with another war. But why hadn't her mother let her battle? "Amarante." Amarante turned around to see her mother. "I don't want you to fight because you are still weak. You haven't composed yourself yet and until you do I cannot put you on any missions. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"I'll be at war. We won't expect to be long. The Ice country is less than a day away. We will overthrow them and put in a temporary leader. Then, we'll place the heir back to the throne. Wait, we haven't found the heir yet." Sakura looked at her.

"I'll check that out." Someone said from behind. Amarante turned to see Naina. "I have to do something. Please."

"Very well." Sakura looked at both girls and then smiled. "We'll be back soon so hurry up and find him."

"Hai."

"God bless us all."


	55. Heirs and Heiresses

**Well readers, I need to say this. I apologize for not having any updates. I've been very lazy lately and I just moved out of my home to my own apartment so I've been having trouble paying for my internet. I am currently pilfering my next door neighbor's wireless network on my laptop to post this. Don't fret though, I am getting internet next week!**

**This one is for Tsukiyome who made me realize I was a retard for not posting. **

**Chapter 55: Heirs and Heiresses**

The first warrior to come into the hospital was Anko. The kekkai genkai of the enemy had shoved into her right side but had failed to puncture any vital organs. She was fine as long as she didn't bleed out. The next was Goro. A broken arm. A busted lip. Two sessions of healing later, he had gone back out on the battle field.

Taro was fighting with all the strength he could muster. No one would hurt a hair on Miyuri's head. Ryuu was fighting alongside with him. A quick friendship bonding.

A mile back at the medic station, Ryo closed the lids to his useless eyes and listened to the battle. He could sense the trees around him, the vacant areas, the spots that were dangerous to walk on. He could tell all by the sense of his nose, his ears, the feel on his skin, the taste in the air. He looked around for Amarante's aura and found it distant away, taking care of some poor ninja who was stabbed. Miyuri was a few feet away staring at her feet.

Without further ado, Ryo took a step forward and then another, and with the strength he had, he ran towards the battle. It was his day to shine. His day to be proud. Activating both chidori in his hands, he ran at the first threat he felt. Sasuke turned to see his son there fighting.

He wanted to stop his son but Sasuke knew that would hurt him. So, he watched from the side as his son fought for the girl Ryo loved. Sasuke knew, the second Ryo had sensed her, that Ryo had fallen in love with the princess.

No, he had fallen for the simple minded girl. The one named Miyuri.

Sasuke killed a few more of the ninjas with his own kekkai genkai. The entire time, one eye was on his son. Ryo killed as many people he could with the chidori. That was all he knew. And the jutsus he had learned beforehand.

Combining everything he knew, he had a large wave of water crash down on the ninja and both the chidori followed. Water and Electricity were never a good combination. Sakura looked back at the blind boy and saw him smile as he sensed a good number of ninja being killed by that blow.

Back at the medic station, Amarante was busy healing right and left. When a messenger came back to say that everything was going well, Amarante was relieved. The battle was not projected to last more than a few hours.

"Amarante?" Amarante turned around to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Sasumi Kasumi. She had a boy, hardly 12, standing next to her and Naina stood in the back looking at her. "Amarante, is this the boy you were looking for?"

"Where are you from?" Amarante asked the little boy.

"Suna."

"Kasumi, Naina, he's the one." Amarante looked over at Kasumi. She had begun crying as she looked at the boy.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Listen to me, I'm not you real sister. You know that. And apparently, I am not your cousin either. You're parents, back in Suna, they weren't your biological parents. Sweetheart, you are a prince." Kasumi spoke as she looked at the boy. "You need to go and be in your kingdom. In your rightful place. You have a people to take care of."

"Nii-chan, I don't want this. I just want to stay with you. Live with you."

"I don't want you to leave either. But you must. You will make friends there. It is your rightful place."

"I'm not going to go!" The little boy ran from the women and into the village. Amarante looked at Kasumi. Last thing Amarante had learned, Kasumi had been pulled away from the life of a ninja to start training to be the heiress of the Sasumi clan. The new clan that had flourished throughout Konoha. Amarante noticed that the girl was more fragile looking. Soft skinned and not the same girl who had attempted to beat her up.

"I apologize for Kisuke's rash behavior but you must understand, he's just a child." Kasumi spoke. "Also, I was going to give up my heiress title to join Black Ops again. Kisuke would have been the clan leader. Since we have no special jutsu, he would have been perfect since we know he has one."

"If Kisuke doesn't want the throne then there is one person who will take it." Amarante spoke. She turned her head over to Miyuri who was silently praying. "In a way, she is the true heiress of the throne of the Ice Country and that is where she must go."

The last of ninjas were dead and the country had surrendered. Sakura put Konohamaru in charge for the time being of the Ice Country. The only thing they could now do was find the boy and hope the boy agrees to go to the Ice Country and take leadership. Sakura doubt he would. Instead, she knew that there was only one option and that option was Mitsuki.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura as she watched all her injured soldiers being helped up. He smiled down at her and then sighed. "Ryo was amazing." Sakura spoke as she looked at Ryo. He was standing and smiling as he felt the air.

"Yeah, he was. He has made me proud." Sasuke turned over to Sakura. "I am glad I made the mistake of marrying Karin. I wouldn't have had him." Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath. "Sakura, thanks for everything. Thanks for accepting my apologies."

"We're friends. There is no need to say thank you." Sakura spoke.



"Actually, I was hoping we could be more than friends."

"Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"What I am saying is, Sakura, behind every great man, there is a woman. For Naruto, that's Hinata. For Neji, it is Tenten. For me, it has always been you. And the minute you gave birth to Amarante and Taro, I should have known. Then I would have put you in your rightful place. As the Uchiha lady. Instead I left you as the village whore. So, I must come to terms with that and do this. And the only reason I am doing this is because I have realized some things that—"

"Shut up Sasuke. I love you too." Sakura put her hand in Sasuke's and smiled up at him. He nodded his head and turned over to the bloody battle scene. "We should get back. Poor Amarante is flooded with injuries. I should go over and help her."

"As long as you promise me one thing." Sasuke challenged.

"And what would that be?"

"Promise to marry me." Sakura looked at the man. Sasuke looked down into her eyes with a cold stare. Sakura nodded her head and then put her arms around her fiancé. Her dreams were coming true. The one of marrying Sasuke, having a family, growing old. So what if the order had been switched. Just as long as the outcome was right. And for her, it was.

For others, it was not so great. A few days after the battle. Ryo said goodbye to the girl he loved. The child, Kisuke, had asked not to become king. He didn't want to be loyal to another country. As far as he knew, he was training to be a Konoha ninja.

The only person for the job was Miyuri. And she, along with Ryuu, left the village to head over to the village of Ice where all the oppressed people welcomed them back. And together, they started a peaceful country full of happiness and joy.

Ryo didn't cease to forget about her. Amarante was worried but she couldn't come up with what to say. Even Sasuke and Sakura were worried. Ryo sat in his room. How could h e leave her like that? How could she leave him? He felt so alone in the house.

No one made him feel comfortable the way Miyuri did. With her, it was different. It was as if they didn't even need to talk.

"I'm going in there." Amarante stated as she stared at the door. Taro walked up to her and pushed her to her room. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to him. You stay out of this." He playfully pushed his sister into her room and then walked over to his younger half brother's room. "Ryo, it's me Taro. I'm coming in." Taro opened the door to the room and saw Ryo staring at the ceiling. Sliding into a chair, Taro looked at his brother. "I know I have no right to give you advice since I don't really like you. But you are my brother and I want you to be happy."

"Please leave me alone."



"Listen Ryo. It is better to have loved and lost better than not loved at all. You had something special. I mean, she was beautiful and smart. But, she wasn't meant for you."

"Since when did you buy into all of this destiny bullshit?" Ryo asked as he stood up. "If it is Destiny then she owes me at least Miyuri for the hell I have been put through. It's all bullshit."

"God Ryo, pessimistic aren't you. Listen, if she was meant for you, then she would have come back. But she didn't. That means that there is a girl out there for you. And she's just waiting to see you again." Taro stood up and walked out of the room. Amarante smiled at her brother and walked over to him. "What do you want?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Whatever you did for him in there." Amarante smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Goro asked as he walked over. Amarante felt flushed as she looked at him. The blue eyes. The darker blonde hair, longer in the front and short in the back. The smile.

"We were just trying to get Ryo moving. That's all." Amarante spoke.

"Yeah, he's being very pessimistic."

"Well who wouldn't. He lost his eyes, his family, his best friend, and the love of his life all in a span of one year. Of course he'd be sad." Goro spoke. Amarante nodded. "Come on, let's go get some ramen. We haven't talked in ages."

Ryo sat on his bed. He couldn't stand the people who had showed up. He didn't want anyone in his room. He just wanted to be by himself. Alone in his agony. Apparently destiny wouldn't even give him that much. A knock on the door caused him to yell "come in".

"Ryo-kun." Kasumi walked in and sat down next to her former team mate. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here Kasumi?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Get out." He pointed at the door and Kasumi stood up. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked out and into the open.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he came back from the Hokage's office.

"I came here to say hello to Ryo. I need to be going. Goodbye Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke, invite the girl to dinner tomorrow. It may help Ryo." Sakura spoke as she walked into the compound. Sakura smiled as she realized she was going to be in charge of the maintenance. She couldn't wait to get the curtains.

Kasumi accepted the invitation and walked away towards her new apartment. Although she had been stripped of her lineage and her title, she was proud of what she had done. She could now become a ninja and protect the country. Just as Taketo had.


	56. Longawaited Peace

**Well, it feels great to be back. I am very happy that I am writing this story again. I already have a second story line in my head so as soon as I am done with this one, I'll start that one. It's feels so good to write this again. **

**Chapter 56: Long-awaited Peace**

Kasumi looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked fine as she pulled her hair up into a long ponytail. Sighing to herself, she walked out and then past the row of boxes she had yet to unpack. There weren't many, she didn't own a lot. Turning off the lights, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment. At least she wouldn't have to eat boxed ramen today. She would get a real meal at the Uchiha house.

A place she hadn't been to since she dropped out of being a ninja. Walking into the Uchiha compound, Kasumi walked up to the first house on the left. The main house. Knocking gently on it, she waited as someone let her in. When the door did open, the face of Suigetsu poked out. "Are you here for the party?" Kasumi hadn't expected a party but she was glad she was dressed up. Nodding her head, Suigetsu let her in and she walked into the dining room.

Everyone was sitting there. It was a post battle get together. Every ninja who was any ninja was there just relaxing. Amarante had volunteered the place as the party grounds despite Ryo, Sasuke, and Taro's displeasure. The Uchiha women could make a man do anything. When Amarante saw Kasumi, she walked over to her immediately. "Kasumi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Kasumi replied as she accepted a glass of tea from Amarante.

"How is Kisuke?"

"I haven't talked to him since that day. I'm not allowed near the clan grounds. Kisuke usually comes to see me." Kasumi sighed as she sat down in a chair. "Where is Ryo?"

"We tried getting him out here and he did, for about a few minutes, and then he left to go back and sulk in his room again." Amarante sighed as she sat down next to Kasumi. "I worry about him."

"I do too." Kasumi spoke as she looked around. Everyone she knew was around, and everyone she had been mean to was near her. "Amarante, I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being a bitch when I was younger." Amarante starred at the girl. She then realized that her best friends and her family had betrayed her. She had no family now and one of her friends was dead and the other one refused to speak to anyone.

"It's okay Kasumi." Amarante said. Standing up, she looked down at Kasumi. "Make yourself at home, my mother is asking for me so I must go. If you want, you could go take a cup of tea over to Ryo. I think he'll appreciate it." Kasumi nodded.



Amarante walked away and sat down next to Goro who was staring at his tea. "Goro-kun? What's wrong?" He looked up, flipping his hair to the side, and looked into her eyes. "You seem so down today. I'm worried about you."

"It's just that I've fallen in love with this girl but I don't want to look like a douche when I ask her out." He looked up at her.

For some reason, Amarante's heart sunk. "I don't think you're a douche. Why do you think she'll think you are a douche."

"This girl just lost the person she loved." And then it hit her. Goro was talking about her. "Amarante, I think I've fallen in love with you." Goro looked at her with his blue eyes. The girl blushed and then stood up.

"I need to think about this." She spoke as she stood up. "I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I just lost Taketo. I still love him. I'm sorry, I need to sit down and think. I'm really sorry Goro-kun." Amarante walked away from him and then sat down next to her brother on the porch.

"What's up?" Taro asked as he looked outside. Amarante turned to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Goro said he loves me."

"So he finally told you. Amar, that boy has been crazy about you since before I left. He has loved you for like, ever. He really loves you. And he'll make you happy."

"But what about Taketo Taro? I love him too."

"You can't love the dead." Taro stated as he put his arm around his sister. "That was harsh, what I mean to say is that Taketo is dead, but he wants you to be happy. Right? I don't think he wants you to be alone forever. Amarante. The real question is, do you love Goro?"

It took her a while to answer. "Yes." Amarante started crying. "But I can't fully tell him that I do without doing two things. I need to go." Amarante stood up and left the grounds. There was one place she needed to go.

Inside the Uchiha common room, Kasumi took two cups of tea over to her former team mate's room. Knocking in the door, she walked in and placed the steaming glass in front of him. He just sat there, at the small round table pushed into a corner. Kasumi sat down in one of the unoccupied seats and then sighed. "I brought you some tea."

"I know." Ryo stated. He started feeling around for the tea so Kasumi took his hand and placed the cup in his hand. "Thank you." He took a sip and then sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed a friend to talk to." She stated as she took her first sip.

"Since when have we been friends?" Ryo asked her.



"If that is what you believe then I guess you are right, I guess we aren't friends." Kasumi started to cry but she wouldn't let Ryo hear her crying. Although her face was full of tears, her voice was as stoic as Ryo's.

"You are hurt by my statement. Aren't you?" He asked her as he put his cup down.

"No, it's the truth. I haven't been much of a friend to you. I recall you calling me a hindrance once. Do you remember that?"

"It was right before you quit as a ninja." Ryo stated looking distant. "And then I never saw you again. I never got to see your face after that. When Taketo was killed, you didn't even ask me how I was. You didn't come and see me."

"You didn't come see me either Ryo. I was sitting there in my room, all alone, hoping that you would come and cheer me up. You never came and I knew you would never. You hated my guts. What would be so different now?"

"I don't think that. Maybe we were both mistaken." Ryo accidently spilt his drink and the hot contents of the tea came right down on his arms. Kasumi immediately grabbed what seemed like a t-shirt and laid it on his arms. "It's alright." He pushed Kasumi off. Kasumi suddenly latched her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come and see you. I am such an idiot. I was just so scared that you would reject me and I didn't want that. I need you Ryo. You are the only friend I have. I love you so much. I am so sorry. I am such an idiot sometimes. It's just that I've been so lonely and I know you have been too and I just. I should go." She pushed away and then ran out of the room. Sakura watched as the young girl ran away from the party and through the gates. Slowly, she walked into Ryo's room.

"Why was Kasumi crying?" She asked. Sitting down on the bed, she looked at her soon to be step son.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should apologize to her, even if it isn't her fault." Sakura looked at him. "She needs a friend. With everything that has happened to her, she needs some assistance. She lost her family just because she had a dream."

"You're right." Ryo sighed and then sat down. "I should say sorry but I just want people to leave me the hell alone."

"Ryo, Miyuri was a nice girl, but you really didn't know her. Don't be so upset. And Kasumi, who has loved you for a while, feels empty and alone. You are her only friend. You should support her." Sakura spoke. Ryo remained quiet. Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. Remembering something, she turned around. "I was reading up and I realized we can give you transplants with your eyes. There is only one problem and that is we are not sure if or not the sharingan will work."

"I could get my eye sight back?"

"Yes Ryo."



"When?"

"Whenever you are ready. Now come on, dinner is almost ready."

Amarante stood in front of the memorial stone. Her eyes glazed over her ex fiance's name. "Taketo, I love you so much. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to betray you. I love you so much. But I'm starting to love Goro. I know, stupid right? I don't know what to do anymore."

"Amarante?" Amarante turned around to see Kakashi behind her. He had been sitting their reading a book. "So you finally fell for him huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Amarante ran over to Kakashi and started to cry.

"Amarante, Taketo loved you, no matter what, but he doesn't want to see you sad. He wants you happy. And Goro can make you happy. He won't fill in the hole Taketo created but he'll at least be by your side. He loves you."

"Kakashi is right Amarante." Amarante turned over to see her father. "I saw you running out so I came to find you. Kakashi-sensei, do you mind if I have a minute with my daughter." Kakashi smiled at the way Sasuke said 'my'.

"Go ahead. Sakura is going to kill me now that I am late but I have to show up. Yare yare. Is my blasted daughter already there?"

"Hai."

"Yare yare."

Sasuke watched as his former teacher left. "Amarante. I understand you lost your best friend, your love, your life. But, he loves you, no matter what. You need to become strong. For him. And you need to show it. He would have wanted you to live life to the fullest. Amarante, child, you don't want to live life miserably. God, don't become another Tsunade."

"What is so wrong with that?"

"She never realized the frog sannin loved her, and both died. If given another chance, I know they would have taken it to love each other. You love Goro. I know you do by the way you look for him everywhere you go."

"Will I be betraying him?"

"Of course not sweetheart. You'll never be betraying him."

"Are you sure."

"100"



That night, during dinner. Sakura and Sasuke announced their engagement. Amarante smiled as she realized she was getting all she ever could have wanted. From the time she was a child, she was getting it all.

A complete family.

A mother, a father, two brothers, a sister in law, and a niece.

When her niece was born, Amarante held her and looked at the child. Named after the great sannin, the little Tsunade grew up to be one of the greatest shinobi of all time.

Ryo, whose surgery was successful, went on to become the leader of the Uchiha Police. His strong demeanor couldn't stop him from falling for Kasumi. It was her face that he saw the second he opened his new eyes. And for the rest of his life, he woke up every morning to her beautiful face.

Taro and Naina's constant love making produced a numerous amount of children. And soon, the near empty streets of the Uchiha compound were filled again with constant laughter. Something that annoyed Taro, Sasuke, and Ryo. Bouncing children…they should be training.

Sasuke and Sakura lived in peace. After she gave up her Hokage-ship to Konohamaru, she and Sasuke, and Naruto, and his Hinata left the village to travel. To never fight. It was a safe territory all over again.

Whenever they would come back to visit, their grandchildren would leech onto them and Grandmother Sakura would tell the story of a dark prince who realized his love for the pink haired princess.

Kasumi, who became the youngest daughter-in-law of the Uchiha compound brought her share of children to the Uchiha Household. One of the kids, Taketo, had his future written in destiny for him.

He was to become the next Hokage. After his aunt Amarante.

Amarante was given the Hokage title. Her strength, her beauty, her charisma made her the perfect person to look over Konoha as if it were her own. And with Goro by her side, she was able to do just that.

And at the Memorial stone, the aged Kakashi stood smiling, reading the names of his loved ones.

_Heh….Obito…can't wait to come up there and kick your ass._

_**THE END….**_

_**BUT WAIT! A NEW STORY WILL BE PUT UP TOMORROW…Or maybe today?...READ IT!!**_


	57. Hey!

I will be revising this story...more like editing it and such, but, once I am done with Thousand Sakura Cranes...I may make this a sequel.

If you want a sequel. Please reply to this message with a HAI!

And if not...then don't I guess.


	58. OMG! I Missed You

Holy Cow....okay, sequel. I will have it out as soon as I can. I have some ideas crunching so I will have it out for you.

First, I will be beginning the editing of Mother is the name for God for all children under the title

b All That I Am, I Owe To My Angel Mother /b

And the sequel will be called

b Children Make You Want To Start Life Over


	59. Sequel Chapter 1 Out!

Children Make You Want To Start Life All Over...

Chapter 1 of the sequel is out!!!


	60. Ouka Saki Some Ni Keri

ひさしぶりですね。

お元気ですか。

Hello everyone,

It has been a while since I've update anything regarding this story. Recently, I have decided to completely re-edit the story (with some changes to plot). If you would like to follow the re-edit, then please look for the re-edit under the name

_**Ouka Saki Some Ni Keri**_

The name of the story has been borrowed from the band D's single _Ouka Saki Some Ni Keri_. I highly recommend this song. It is one of my personal favorites.

The name roughly translates to either Kicking the Blooming Cherry Blossoms, or Recollection of the Blooming Cherry Blossoms. I am not sure exactly which translation is the right one, but I do believe the latter is the most appropriate for the story.

Thank you very much.

よろしくおねがいします。

PainfulxMemories


End file.
